The Fall of the AirBenders
by 009nhalf
Summary: The entire nomadic airtribe was wiped off the face of the earth. But how? It's about a woman's quest to prevent the annahilation of her nation.
1. The hello and goodbye

As she walked down the dirt path during the midday sun, Siam realized just how tired and exhausted she was. Gliding in and of itself does not take a lot of strength but instead it takes focus, balance, and above all a need to stay awake. If one does not maintain any one of these they will crash or not be able to fly at all. Having flown for several hours, so she could make it on time, Siam was feeling the effects to a point where she didn't see where she was going and walked into a fish cart. The wheel popped off sending it toppling onto the street.

A burly man came out of a bar on the opposite side of the street and hobbled up to Siam. Clearly being drunk, he swayed and slurred as he began to talk. "Wat do ya ink (hick) your doin to ma cart! Seak to me damnit (hick)!"

Still recovering from her fall, Siam did not know what to say. She was feeling tired and now was feeling bewildered. At that point the man lost his patience and was reaching down to grab her. But just as he was going too someone started to attack the man. The person grabbed the man's arm with one hand then twisted around and drove his elbow into the man's stomach then his face knocking the drunk unconscious.

When Siam finally got a good look at the person she was astonished to find that it was a young boy probably in his mid-teens. He wore a red tunic with black shorts and sandals. He had brown short hair and carried a sack around his shoulder. The boy looked over the unconscious drunkard's to make sure he stayed that way then turned and held out his hand.

"Are you okay Miss…?"

Blushing out of her own clumsiness she extended her own hand in gratitude. "Siam, my name is Siam."

"Siam," replied the boy. "That's a beautiful name. And what brings a person like you to a place as decayed as this?"

"Actually I just got here and am visiting my parents. Um, is he dead?" "No, don't worry about him he's just unconscious and actually he could use it more often. He's a jerk even when he's sober… the cart not even his. By the way I saw you stumble and even before then you were looking sick. Are you okay?"

"No I'm fine; just a little fatigued and hungry."

"Hmm…," he said scratching his head. "Wait, I got something." The boy reached down into his sack and made a notion for Siam to come closer. As he finally found what he was looking for he pulled it out and presented it to her. Siam looked down at the object and realized that it was fruit-tart. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Wow that looks good but I really couldn't. I'm about to head over to my parents and I don't want to spoil my dinner."

"Awe common have one. If the people knew that I had these I'd either have a lot of friends or get beat up, not that I'd let that happen. Well if you don't want one then for the sake of your rescuer at least eat half of one."

He put on the puppy dog face and looked as if he was going to cry.

"Well…," she replied.

Before she could finish her sentence the boy had already broken one and had placed it in her hand. He smiled innocently and put the other half in his mouth. They both sat there silently and ate the tarts for a second. As she chewed the tart she realized just how good it was. The tart was still warm and flakey and not like the food she had to carry on her when she flew.

"So you're an air bender? I recognized it by your staff and the part about flying in."

"Yes I am, and you're a fire nation student aren't you? Playing hooky?"

He looked at her sheepishly. Then after producing a flame from his palm he replied. "Caught red-handed… anyway who are your parents, they must be lost too if there anywhere near here."

She laughed at him and then pinched his cheek. "You really are funny and actually they are liaisons headed for the fire nation. Their staying at some inn in but I don't know where or which one."

"I bet they're staying at the white dragon. That's where all the rich or important people stay when they come to this town. It's actually in a different district, the rich one to be exact, and a good walk in-land but if you want to I can show you where it is."

"A comedian as well as a gentleman. Alright I'll take your offer."

"And while I'm at it I will point out the sites, famous and notorious."

"Well you're a bit young to go on dates but I guess I have no choice."

Regardless of making good time, Siam found the sun setting by the time they had arrived at her destination.

"Well this is it," the boy replied.

Siam looked at the inn and realized it was for like a mansion or palace. The place was entirely white except for the roof. It had a magnificent entrance that had the black outline of a dragon snaking around it. The inn looked a little ominous as if it were trying to stare down Siam with its gloriousness. "Wow…"

The boy looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah most people get that when they first look at it. Anyway it was nice saving you but I've got to get going before it gets too dark. "

Just as he started to run Siam she snapped out of her state of gapping and called out to him. "Wait, you never told me your name?"

"Oh yeah, my bad. It's Mizuhiro."

Waving goodbye to him Siam walked into the White Dragon. "I had a good time talking with you Mizuhiro and thanks for the tart."

Feeling a lot better since her arrival, Siam walked into White Dragon with high spirits. Taking her shoes off and handing them to the service maid she now entered the threshold of the exotic inn. Siam's newly found joy turned into ecstasy as she made her way through colorful tapestries and paintings not to mention the wall to wall carpet that felt silky to the touch. Siam's little taste of paradise was then interrupted all too soon with a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a vulture or someone that resembled a vulture with a stare that sent shivers down her spine. By looking at her clothes Siam inferred that she was the manager

"Y, yes? May I help you?"

Upturning her nose the manager replied with an indignant voice. "I think you are mistaken madam. It is I that can help you. But I must first ask: what do you think you are doing walking in here like this? "

"I, uh…" It was then that Siam looked down at herself and realized just how dirty she was. Her clothes were torn and muddy from having trip over the fish cart earlier in the day and her hair was in disarray. All this combined with the fact that she was to wearing her travel clothes. Her face then turned several shades red in her embarrassment.

"Just as I thought," replied the manager with an upturned face. "Sightseeing are we? Well I'll have none of this in my inn and if you would be so kind please escort yourself back to the streets before your fleas decide to take up permanent residence!"

Siam didn't know what to say to this. She had never in her life been so humiliated and degraded in all her life. She thought she was about to blow up or just breakdown and Siam couldn't even decide then. And just as she thought she could take no more someone walked up behind her and started to speak.

"Excuse me, is this woman giving you trouble?" The man talking behind her talked with a kind familiar voice but before Siam could reply the manager spoke.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you but I found this dirty tramp in here sightseeing and ruining the carpet and you know we don't tolerate this kind of thing!"

The man came forward and stood in between the two of them. He started to lift his finger but instead of directing it toward Siam he did so toward the manager. "First off I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my lovely daughter over here…"

He turned to Siam and looked gently at her. He then took Siam in his arms and hugged her tightly. Siam suddenly felt overwhelmed and started to cry softly. He looked at her passionately and bent down and whispered in her ear. "Everything will be okay now… watch this."

Siam's father then turned back to the manager and glared till his eyes burned even to look at. The gawping manager just stood there with the deer in the oil-lamp look on her face. "… And secondly she is not in any sort a dirty tramp and if you think I'm going to tolerate this kind of behavior then you are gravely mistaken."

He then winked at Siam. "Now unless you wish to find yourself behind bars by the end of tonight I suggest you apologies to my daughter, deliver some fine clothes and towels to our room, and round up some food for our supper; exactly in that order and as soon as possible.

It was now the manager's turn to turn red. "I am so very sorry for the mix up Ms. Nakamura. I had no idea who you were. Please allow me to make amends and I shall do all that you have asked for."

Mr. Nakamura turned his back to the wheezing woman and gave Siam the thumbs up. "What do you think Siam? Should we give her a second chance?"

Still clinging to her father and never wishing to leave all Siam could do was nod.

"Well that settles it then. Siam let us head back to the room. Shall we? Oh and Mrs. Izanagi we'll be expecting those clothes and towels within the hour and the food within two. And I may not be as forgiving if either is late."

The two walked away and left the frenzied manager to figure out what to do with herself. No sooner did Siam and her father had walked into the room and closed the door did they burst out laughing.

"You should have seen her face," Mr. Nakamura laughed.

"I did see it and seriously father sometimes you can be very beastly."

The father turned to her and laughed. "I get it from your mother, but don't tell her that."

Then both of them heard a voice calling from across the room. "Could you say that again dear? I didn't quite hear you the first ti..."

A figure suddenly rushed into the room. "Dear what has happened to you? Are you all right? Who is the scoundrel that did this to you?"

"No mom I'm fine; I just had a little spill and nothing more." Siam thought nothing could persuade her mother to stop but to her relief there was a knock at the door. She was about to excuse herself to get it but Siam's father insisted instead and answered the door.

"This simply won't do. I won't allow it. You must change out of those rags immediately and wash up. Mr. Nakamura would you make yourself useful for once and get some towels and clean clothes for our daughter immediately."

"They are already here," he replied.

"Well then be sensible and have them run Siam a bath."

"Dearest, it has all been prepared and is ready," he replied again.

"Well how … sensible of you," Mrs. Nakamura replied with her brainstorming exhausted. "Siam you'd better hurry up before the water gets cold."

"Yes mother."

Siam felt like a kid in a candy store. The bath she was in was shaped like a giant kidney and along the wall was an arranged assortment of soaps and oils. She decided to randomly pick one and stay with it. Stepping out of the bath she noticed a pile of white folded towels. Placing one around her middle she then used air bending to dry her hair. She was ready ten minutes later and proceeded to walk into the dining room.

The room consisted of a round table that came up to ones knee and had pillows placed around it. The aroma from the food hit her stomach like a stone wall. Siam's mother turned when her stomach gurgled. "Are you sure you've been eating properly dear?"

"I am fine mother." She sat on the pillow next to her parents and proceeded to fill her plate.

"So…" Mr. Nakamura began after he chewed his first bite. "How has your research been going?"

"It has been going extraordinary well. The temple monks have been very helpful in assisting my search. And just as I predicted each air temple actually does contain different techniques. It is amazing to see the variations as well as the similarities."

Both parents shook their head in agreement to her conclusions. After a sip from his cup, Siam's father patted his mouth with his napkin then stared at Siam.

"Siam we've been thinking about it and your mother and I wanted to know if you wanted to take a break and come with us to the fire nation. Even though you went when you were young we knew you wanted to come back even though you were unable."

Mr. Nakamura then turned into his wife and bobbed his head to prompt her to speak.

"We know you wanted to finish your research within the year but it would mean so much to us if you would go."

Siam thought about it as she chewed her food. She then remembered that this would be her parent's last journey as liaison before they retired. She had to. "Yes I'll go with you. I love the fire nation country."

"Well it is settled then," Mr. Nakamura said. "We leave tomorrow. If you want to you can fly along side or you can ride on Kempa with us."

"Kempa! You brought Kempa?"

Siam's mother laughed at her delight. "He'll be overjoyed to see you too dear."

"You know how he is and besides we needed his help with supplies."

"Now, Now dear, He carried us too. You know we can't fly for extended amounts of time and walking kills my feet."

Mr. Nakamura extended himself over the edge of the table and kissed his wife "You're still young at heart though dear."

"Ow!" A throbbing pain blinded Siam as she recoiled in shock.

Her mother immediately got up to assist Siam. "What's wrong dear?"

"I don't feel so go…" Siam consciousness faded despite her parents pleas. She felt like she was falling, falling into the abyss. She saw what looked like a girl and realized it was her younger self. The girl was picking flowers and humming a lullaby. Siam immediately recognized the song because it was the one her parents sung to her when she was young. Then Siam saw another young girl next to the first who was also picking flowers. Then the second girl started to laugh cruelly and darkness flowed out of her. The girl that looked like Siam begged the second to cease but it was in vain. The darkness continued to flow and turned the girl and the flowers to dust.

It was then she opened her eyes. She felt something hard against her face and realized it was the floor. She looked to her side and saw to strangers looking at her. She would have said something but she heard them speak first.

"I think she's coming to," said the first person.

"Yes, our lord shall be very pleased," replied the other in a raspy voice.

Siam tried in vain to collect her thoughts. The last thing she remembered was joining her parents for the evening supper at the White Dragon. But now she found herself lying in a pile of rubble in what looked like a battle field. She tried to get up and face the two men in front of her but collapsed as a throbbing surged through her head. It was then that she noticed something warm dripping from her head. As Siam tried to get up again the two mysterious men started to advance towards her.

"Get away from her!"

Siam painfully turned her head toward the liberator she had met earlier that day. She watched as Mizuhiro sent two flame balls flying toward the mysterious men driving them back. One of them made a step toward Siam but his companion pulled him away as they dodged three more fire balls. One of the flames hit its mark and set the man's cloaks aflame. The man scowled and tossed the smoldering cloth aside revealing the fire nation symbol. Running into the night the men escaped by the moon light. Mizuhiro ignored their escape and made his way through the rubble until he came up to Siam.

"Are you okay Ms. Siam?"

All she could manage to do was blink before unconsciousness overtook her.

Siam awoke to the sound to the feeling of something pressing down against her head. She struggled to open her eyes and saw two people standing with their backs turned to her.

"She'll be fine she just had a slight concussion and lost a little blood from her head wound. She should be able to get up and walk around but the moment she feels lightheaded she needs to immediately rest."

"Thank you doctor I'll call if you if she get worse."

"No my dear she'll be fine, just fine. In fact whoever bandaged her head from that nasty cut did such a good job that I didn't even have to touch it. I won't ask what happened to the hotel or the girl but whatever it was it bodes ill for all of us."

"Thank you doctor, you have a good day."

"You too my dear."

Siam decided it was time to get up. Even though her body threw a fit she fought back and got to her feet. The alteration in Siam's balance caused blood to rush to her head and she faltered. She tried to reach out for the night stand next to the bed but toppled it over as she fell. A person rushed in and propped her back onto the bed. When Siam looked up she was very surprised at the face she saw.

**Author's Notes: Thank you all my adoring fans. **

**(Crickets chirping)**

**This segment seemed to dance alive in my head. I mean after deciding how I was going to start the story. For some reason I got very descriptive with everything and when I read I was like "hell yea" Comment if you read or comment if you haven't. Flamers with wake up in the 13****th**** circle of hell. Thank you.**


	2. Funerals and Misfortune

**Author's notes: In a tribute (and because I liked idea) to a fellow fanfic writer, Oh Dee, I am going to contribute random lyrics from songs that I like to these segments. If I feel like it they will, in some way, make sense with the story (or not).**

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me, and I walk along_

**--Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day**

Siam looked up to see the manager who had insulted her earlier in the evening. "You?"

"Yes it's me dear… I am terribly sorry about yesterday. I let my anger get the best of me. But enough of that, you need to lie and rest… and please, call me Mrs. Cheng."

Siam pondered while Mrs. Cheng sat down at the little table in the room. She had a million questions to ask but her throbbing head only hurt her more. "Please tell me what's going on. What happened to the hotel and where are my parents?"

Mrs. Cheng started to get flustered. Her hands started to shiver together until she hid them under her skirt. "Now, now my dear. You really must rest… doctor's orders…"

Siam tried to sit upright in her bed but collapsed. "Please I beg of you. What happened to them…are they all right?"

Mrs. Cheng got up from the table and turned with her back to Siam. A tear glided down her face and off her chin. With the room being dead silent the tear made a resounding splash on the floor board. "I am truly sorry my dear…your parents are dead."

Siam cupped her hands and put them to her mouth. "No, No!"

"We finally found their bodies two days after the explosion of which we still don't know how happened. B, but I want you to know my dear … they died in each other's arms with smiles on their faces."

Mrs. Cheng continued to console Siam but to no avail for her words where drowned out with sobs. Siam felt as if her heart just broke and the remainder of her whole was to follow. She started to thrash out in rejection of the truth. Wind started to swirl around her that threatened to shred everything in its path and formed a cocoon of air as if to protect her from further harm.

"They can't be … I don't, I won't I… I…" Siam felt as if she was going to explode and maybe that way her pain would end. She didn't know what to do but wanted to. But just as she felt she was going to give out a firm but soothing hand gripped her shoulder and jerked her back into reality. Through her tears she saw a cup of water being placed in her hand.

"Here, drink this," said Mrs. Cheng.

Through her quieted sobs Siam drank the water. She choked a little but continued. As she did so Mrs. Cheng spoke. "You may not have known it but your parents were very good friends of mine. They've helped me out in the past and so even though they can pay I always let them stay without charge. They loved you my dear and you loved them back. But they wouldn't want you to destroy yourself over their deaths but to live your life to its own end."

Siam past the empty cup back to her and laid her head back on the pillow. Mrs. Cheng sighed and got up and walked over to the table. She placed the cup on it next to the metal pitcher that had been cut in half. As she walked toward the door she turned around. "I'll let you get some rest now. You'll need it for tomorrow… good night."

She mumbled a replay as she drifted into a quiet, peaceful sleep.

Siam drifted back into reality a moment later and witnessed the fiery red sunrise. Shifting her legs to the side of the bed she slowly got up. Walking slowly to the table Siam picked up the pitcher and poured herself a glass of water. She needed something to do… she didn't feel like walking out side just yet. "I think I'm going to write."

Whenever Siam felt emotional she wrote in her journal. She never knew what she was going to write but that she had to. Whatever it was going to be she knew it would, in some way, portray her feelings to the page. She found her book bag at the foot of the bed still a little dusty but otherwise unharmed from the explosion. She took her journal out and propped herself on the bed. She thought of what she was going to write then placed her quill down and began.

_A lonely heart walks among the shadows_

_Only just having to say goodbye._

_A brief instance of love again_

_Only to have them break the tie_

_Light mixing together with darkness_

_Parting is so bittersweet_

_Hoping that crossroads we walk_

_When at last again we meet_

To Siam the words just seemed to spill out of her. And just as the words tears also ensued staining the parchment. She would have continued to write if not for the commotion outside. The one voice sounded like Mrs. Cheng but she couldn't recognize the second one.

"You, you're not supposed to be in here. This is my private quarters and not yours to be sneaking around in."

"Ow, let go of my ear. I'll have you know I'm a black belt in origami. I just wanted to see Siam."

It then dawned on Siam that the person arguing with the woman was Mizuhiro. She immediately felt better knowing that he had come to see her.

"How do you know her? And anyway she can't be seeing visitors in her condition. Oh, alright… but only if she is awake."

Mrs. Cheng made a light tap of the door and peeked her head in. Seeing Siam awake she started to talk but Siam stopped her short.

"I'm all right and yes, please let him in."

Mrs. Cheng reluctantly nodded and let the boy in. Mizuhiro was going to say his thanks but was stopped with Mrs. Cheng's brutal look to which he stuck out his tongue. Turning around he smiled at Siam. "It's good to see your well Ms. Siam."

"Call me Siam and I hear I owe my good fortune to my knight in a school boy uniform. Still playing hooky are you?"

Mizuhiro started to turn red. "Yes, well I…"

"It is okay, I won't tell."

Mizuhiro turned and looked at Siam and studied her then nodded and took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Siam. "I, I found this in the rubble next to you. It has your name on the front. It was written to you and I didn't want to freak you out."

Siam flipped the letter over and saw her name written in the center. She slowly unfolded the letter and read.

_I am very sorry for your loss Ms. Nakamura. Your parents were good people and I was unable to save them from their untimely death. I cannot tell you who I am but I can tell you this. Your parents died because they had uncovered the fire nation's plan to kill the nomadic air tribe. I know this comes to you at a hard time but time is running out for your people. You and you alone have the power to save them. The wind sphere at the end of the necklace you carry can save your nation. But you have a powerful adversary as well. The destruction that killed your parents is getting stronger and the will happen to the Western air temple unless you stop it. Use the wind sphere._

Siam put the letter down in her lap now more confused than ever.

From the look on her face Mizuhiro could tell the letter had sunk in. He didn't know if he should leave or stay but his judgment told him leaving would be better. He started to open the door but paused. "Siam… I am truly sorry your parents died. I don't know if the fire nation is truly behind this but I will help you find out."

He walked out of the room only to be stopped prematurely by Mrs. Cheng. "Siam, the four priests have arrived and prepared the bodies. We are ready and waiting for you to begin the ceremony. Mizuhiro I want you to join me as a witness."

Still pondering about the letter Siam put her sandals on.

"I am ready," she replied with a heavy tone in her breath

The three traveled up a path away from the village, to a cliff edge overlooking the sea. On the edge was a formation of rock platforms. In the center was a circle linked together by two smaller circles. On these circles were the urns carrying her parent's ashes. Surround the circles stood four pillars shaped as arrows with each pointing north, south, east, and west. And standing on these pillars were the four priest in accordance with their respective temples. As they neared the formation Mrs. Cheng motioned silently for Mizuhiro to stop while Siam went on ahead.

"What you are about to see is the passing away ceremony of air benders."

Siam walked to the center of the formation. Stepping on to the center circle she sighed and readied her stance and with that the priest started the ceremony. Starting with the north and going clockwise each priest started to hum quietly and pushed the air around them in the same direction. As the wind got faster they started to hum louder until they created a giant wind funnel surrounding Siam. With her hair whipping in her face Siam started to spin counterclockwise. She spun faster and faster until she had air bended to wind spheres. Siam suddenly halted and plunged the spheres into each urn. The dust surged out of the urns and was sucked up into the wind funnel. The air became cloudier and murky until they could no longer see Siam in the middle of it. Inside the funnel Siam was reminiscing about the good life she lead under the house of her father and the wonderful knowledge she gained for her mother.

As she said her goodbyes a tear slipped from her face only to be consumed by the wind. As the wind funnel died the dust was compressed in a ring over the priests' heads. Siam then proceeded to take out her staff. She twirled it in the air then plunged it into the ground creating a shockwave of air that sent the ring flying to the four winds. The ring expanded and dissipated until it was no longer visible. Mizuhiro was about to ask but with tears in her eyes Mrs. Cheng had already prepared her answer.

"The ceremony you have just seen has several different meanings. The three linked circles represent the relationship between the person standing in the middle and the deceased. The reason why the remains are scattered in every direction… well nobody really knows these days. Some say the reason is because the sky is where the air tribe is the happiest but others say it is because in this way the deceased shall always be wherever their loved ones are."

Content with her answer Mizuhiro faced back toward Siam. Before each priest took his leave they bowed to Siam and she bowed back. She then made her way down the path to Mrs. Cheng and Mizuhiro. With moist eyes she approached them. "How did I do?"

"You did wonderfully my dear…," the red-eyed Mrs. Cheng replied. "Your parents would take pride in the fact of how grand their funeral was. Let's go home dear; you look tired."

**Author's Note: The poem written in this segment in one I made a long time ago for this fanfic. It sounds a little ----Emo (I guess) but I still liked the way it turned out. Air-benders are not materialistic so I figured I would have Siam spread her parent's ashes to the four winds. Again, really liked how it turned out.**

'**Black belt in Origami' is a line I took out of the Recess Movie (Saturday morning cartoon) and no I don't own it.**


	3. The chase to the race

_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

**--Wanted Dead or Alive, Bon Jovi**

Siam had to go. She had to warn the air temples of the impending danger. They would believe her, right? A million questions ran through head. Questions like was this the best course of action to take? But in the end they all were in vain because she had already chosen her path. Someone, however, had already decided against her course of action and been following her into the woods.

Siam desperately tried to lose her pursuer. She dodged past trees and bushes. She knew someone would have come after her if she left; but this soon? Whoever it was that was chasing Siam was not only quick but agile as well. She decided to go by foot instead of air because too many people would notice her. But running though this dense forest seemed to be the worst idea because she could not find an opening through the trees.

Coming down a steep slope Siam jumped down using air-bending to cushion her fall. Hiding under a fallen tree trunk she reached into her sack a produced a whistle with which she put around her neck and began to blow. The instrument made no sound and after a couple of seconds Siam frowned then tucked it in her shirt. She started to make her way down the rest of the mountain. Stepping between the debris Siam silently moved through the brush; her heart racing so fast she thought it would give her away. She heard a deafening snap and jumped into a nearby bush. She then realized that her position had already given away she sprinted through the trees. As she got frantic Siam reached for her whistle and blew it as hard as she could. A low noise answered in the distance up ahead.

"Ah, there you are," she replied as Siam corrected her velocity.

With her escape drawing near Siam quickened her pace and charged ahead. A shadow three yards to her right ran at the same pace. Siam, knowing she had to be quick, drew her staff and as she reached the clearing extended the wings. Siam threw it in front of her and leapt after it only to recoil as a ring of fire surrounded her.

"You're a hard one to catch." A figure step out the forest and approached Siam. Even through the flames and flames she still couldn't make out the person's face. The person sat down at the edge of the fire and started to speak again. "So, where do you think you going?"

The voice sounded young and mischievous but Siam didn't care who it was. She wasn't about to allow anyone to get in the way of her mission. She stood up straight and faced her opponent.

"Like I would tell you! Kempa, now," she yelled.

A massive roar answered Siam's call. A giant beast flew up behind her and as it blew through the fiery wall Siam back-flipped onto its back. The gust from the beast toppled the figure over.

Retrieving her staff from where it had fallen, Siam pointed it at the fallen figure that Kempa was guarding. "Now who are you and what do you want?"

The figure was about to speak when a hook shot flew out of the trees and grabbed the figure pulling him back. And if this wasn't bizarre enough a person wearing a white mask with horns landed in front of them and brandished a sword that split in two.

"Stop," commanded the person lying on his back.

"But my lord I really must protest. Allow me the honor of disposing of these rabbles that attacked you."

"Ugh, I was the one who first attacked them. Geez, you always come late you old fart. How long have you been tracking me anyway?"

The person dropped his pose then put his swords together and sheathed them. "Since you left your quarters unannounced. You had me…"

Siam just couldn't wait any longer. This was just getting to weird to her. "W-wait, excuse me? Is that you Mizuhiro?"

The person picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Yes, it's me… sorry about that; I only meant to scare you."

Siam got off of Kempa and walked toward Mizuhiro. "I'm not scared anymore…"

She walked up to him then studied something on the ground. When Mizuhiro followed her gaze to what she was looking at Siam deck him in the face sending him sprawling. The person with the white mask started to move but Mizuhiro put his hand up.

"No, no, I deserved that. Although I wish you hadn't gone for my nose. Oh yes, I forgot. Siam this is my guardian, servant, and teacher Master Ikasoruk."

Master Ikasoruk bowed toward Siam all the while keeping one eye fixed on her.

She felt she should curtsy or something but decided to dismiss it. "So did you come all the way out here just to grace us with your presence and scare the living hell out of us, me."

"No, not at all, but it was fun. But first let's settle down for the night. Master Ikasoruk could you fetch us some wood for a fire."

While the wood was being fetched Siam unloaded her cooking supplies and some cups. Mizuhiro then started making a fire pit and placed stones around the hole. Soon they were sipping hot green tea around the fire with Master Ikasoruk on watch and Kempa demolishing every shred of grass in sight.

Mizuhiro distractedly put down his cup and looked up at the stars. By producing a flame at the end of his finger he started making figure eights in the sky. "Your flying-bison is impressive. Tempa, right?"

"Kempa. He has been with my family all my life. He is actually pretty old in age for a flying bison. So… why did you follow me?"

"I read the letter you received. I don't know who behind this but I am going to find out and like you I'm going to prevent it as well. To this extent I and my servant shall accompany you to the western air-temple. That is if you will have us."

Siam lay back onto the soft grass and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy for the most part but even though the clouds she saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and silently said something. Mizuhiro was about to talk but Siam raised her hand for silence. After a second she turned her head sideways to face Mizuhiro.

"Yes you and your servant may come with us. You may even ride on Kempa with me or otherwise we won't make it in time… I am grateful of your assistance. Now, what did you want to say?"

Mizuhiro didn't know whether to laugh or cry but chuckled to himself.

"what is so funny? I was being sincere."

He looked as he was about to explode with laughter. "You- you just laid down on an ant hill!"

Siam jumped to her feet and twirled around feeling her back. An army of angry ants were crawling all over her. Just as she was about to get frantic one of the ants that had been crawling through her hair dropped onto her nose.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggh!"

--------------

They had been flying for almost a week over forests and rocky mountains. Looking at the terrain Mizuhiro guesstimated that they were roughly halfway to the Western Air Temple. With winter coming the weather front's had caused the wind to be in opposition to their flying. The weather coupled with their tight schedule made Siam uptight and gave the rest cabin fever. With Kempa nearly at exhaustion they decided to land in a tall grassy field that was two miles outside a nearby village.

With a small circle of stamped grass they set up camp. The tents were no problem but the set up for the fire would be tricky. They had to dig it wide enough so it wouldn't start the grass on fire and they couldn't use the grass for fuel because it would create more smoke than they cared for. Even though they made a couple trips for wood they decided to save what little they had for making dinner.

With that taken care of the next item on the agenda was food and other supplies such as heavier clothes and blankets for the upcoming weather. Siam and Mizuhiro decided they would go while Master Ikasoruk prepared dinner. But as Siam was about to leave Mizuhiro stopped her.

"Um, Siam, I got something to tell you. You see my dad is a rich and important official in the fire nation. You probably could say that this is why I am so interested. But the problem is that he might be looking for me or at least set up posters."

Siam pondered for a minute then snapped her fingers. Going through her clothes she pulled out faded dark green pants with a brown top.

"That's a little big for me," said Mizuhiro confused.

"Actually it's for me. This is yours."

She pulled out a brown jumper and a bandana. Mizuhiro immediately made the chocking sign.

"C'mon… they will be looking for a boy and besides this will bring out your brunette hair."

Without saying anything Mizuhiro grabbed the clothes and headed for the tent. He came out a moment later looking sheepishly. "Um, how do I look?"

"Like you just came out of the tent."

"Har, har. I mean would I pass for, you know, a girl?"

Siam looked at him then reached into her supplies and got out her makeup. "Hold still. okay?"

She made his lips darker and extended his eyelashes then finished up with making his cheeks redder. Satisfied with her work she put the makeup away.

"Okay, let's head out," proclaimed Siam. "Oh and you're the silent one and I do all the talking."

"You'll pay for this," replied Mizuhiro in his frustration.

"Now, now. You have to be a cheerful little sister. You look like a cross-dresser when you're angry. Master Ikasoruk we are heading out now. We'll come back late so no one will find us."

The two walked most of the way silently as they trampled a path through the grass. The sun seemed a little dull as it shown through the clouds and made Mizuhiro edgy.

"How do girls walk in these things," complained Mizuhiro.

Siam looked at him and tried to suppress a laugh, "It would have been easier if all you had worn was the girl's clothes."

"Yes, but that would have been completely weird. And besides if something does happen I not going to be caught dead wearing this."

The road to the little town was a very hard one. This was mostly because there wasn't one and they were trying not to create one, at least not until they made their way back. When they thought nobody was looking Siam and Mizuhiro jumped onto the main road leading out.

As they neared the town they took note that it wasn't small at all. In fact it could make for a small city but with all the trees hiding it one could never tell. The first thing Siam bought was a woven hand basket for Mizuhiro to carry. From there they went to the various stories stores to gather the dried fruits and salted meats they required. During this time they got into a deep discussion.

"Say Siam, did you really know your parents? I mean really know them," said Mizuhiro.

Siam didn't say anything for a while. Either she was pondering the question or to Siam the memories were still too painful. Whatever the case was she answered Mizuhiro a moment later.

"I really did know them," She replied, "They were wonderful and considerate. Whenever they had free time they always used it on me. We would spar together or fly into the purple and red clouds at sunset. They gave me my first glider staff. I loved them and they loved me back. What about your parents?"

"All I remember about my mother was her sad face. She died when I was young and so that's all I can recall."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one that brought the subject up. But you see my dad was also an important official. He has ambitions about making the world a better place. But in order to do this he needs to find the next avatar or else all is lost. The astrologers told him that the next avatar is supposed to be an airbender."

Mizuhiro started to laugh at himself. Siam started looking at him weird "What is so funny?"

Mizuhiro replied, "Even though I don't care about my father I'm carrying out his work by protecting you. Funny isn't it?"

Siam was about to explain something but was interrupted by the (Thwock, Thwok) of a hammer. It was then that they saw a fire nation quad standing outside the town hall. Two of them were posted outside the main entrance and on more was nailing a piece of paper to the wall with a hammer.

Suddenly a large bell bellowed and swarms of people gathered outside the doors of the town hall. People started to push to get a better look causing Siam and Mizuhiro to be separated in the masses. Siam was just about to fed up with the crowd when the doubles doors to the building opened up and two figures walked out. One was wearing long robes and wore spectacles and the other a red fire nation uniform. From what Siam could tell he had to be either a commander or a captain in the fire nation. The man wearing the spectacles came forward and spoke.

"Thank you for coming my fellow citizens. The man who stands before you is commander Tseng. He has some important information to tell you so please listen carefully."

The man stepped back and bowed to commander Tseng who also bowed back.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," he started, "… I know you fine people have work to do so I'll be quick. There is a fire nation traitor who has been spotted south of here and is reported to have been heading north."

The commander then proceeded to take one of the scrolls from his underling and unfolded it. On the front of it was a picture of Mizuhiro's face. Siam nearly jumped and hoped no one would notice how nervous she was.

The Commander went on, "If you see him please report your findings to us. Do not attempt to take him on by yourself for he is very dangerous. Already he has murdered…"

"No! You're the murderer," Someone cried out.

A figure wearing a black mask appeared in the middle of the crowd. Everyone scattered as the unknown figure brandished a small sword. Crouching into position the person lunged at the commander bringing the blade down to cleave him in half. As the blades were about to come down the butt end of a staff struck the person in the face and sent him sprawling. As the person got up the cracked mask fell off. Siam knew she shouldn't have been surprise but she was.

"Mizuhiro?"

Most of the crowd had already scattered or was in the process of doing so. With the masses starting to thin Siam wondered if she should follow suit for fear of being caught. Siam made her decision and ran with the crowd. But instead of fleeing for safety she went around a building and hid with in hearing distance. She looked at the commander who had just unsheathed his hand and a half sword and pointed it at Mizuhiro.

"Thank you for saving us the trouble of having to search for the troublesome needle in the haystack. Now if you will come quietly so I don't have to dispatch you.

Mizuhiro looked at the commander in rage, "Dispatch me? Like you did my father? He was a fool for trusting you. I'd have to be crazy just to give myself up to the likes of you; you traitor."

The commander threw off his helmet revealing a huge gash that ran through where his eye used to be.

"Your father was a both crazy and a traitor. And I've got reason to believe that you're no different than your old man."

At that moment Mizuhiro snapped like a twig. He swung his blades in a circular motion over his head. The blades lit on fire and burned bright red. But as he swung them the heat increase until the blade burned dark blue. With his eyes almost burning the same color Mizuhiro brought his blade down to his side and approached the commander.

"My Father wasn't crazy! He died for what he believed in!"

Mizuhiro suddenly crouched with his blade and with all his might swung the blade around him sending a shockwave of deadly blue heat. As the wave approached the soldiers they tried to counter it with a fire shield of their own. But as the wave broke upon them they were cut down by its ferocity and killed. Seeing the inferiority of blocking the attack the commander leapt with a single bound over the flame.

When the flame approached Siam she just made it by ducking under. The flame tore five feet into any building it touched and set the town afire like it was a roman candle. With everything in sight burning Siam knew it was time to leave. She went over to the spot where she had last seen Mizuhiro only to find him unconscious on the ground. Siam turned to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"You can't take him, he's coming with me."

Siam turned around to find the slightly singed commander pointing his sword at her. She quickly took out her whistle with one hand and air-bended into it.

"Why do you want him," replied Siam.

"He is an atrocity and a monster for his idea's and you would do well to hand him over."

_Come on, come on_, she thought. She knew one of two things would happen in the next minute and Siam was hoping for the later.

"I am sorry miss but if you don't hand him over…"

"ROOOOAAR."

The all too familiar sound rang though the blazing fire as the flying buffalo swooped in and charged the commander sending him flying ten feet and unconscious. A figure jumped off of Kempa's back and grabbed Mizuhiro from Siam.

"Master Ikasoruk."

Siam was about to jump on as well but as luck would have it she found the basket Mizuhiro had been carrying with all the supplies intact. With everything set and ready Kempa pushed off the ground with his mighty legs and burst through the flames leaving a smoke funnel in his wake.

Siam sorrowfully turned around to take one last glimpse of the beautiful little city as it was turning to ash. The sight burned in her eyes as she watched the remaining townspeople crying because they could not put out the fire for fear of the being trampled by the falling trees.

**Author's Notes: Yes. The white mask and split swords are a tribute to the blue spirit which I think was Zuko's coolest form. **

**The purpose of this segment was to introduce Commander Tseng and as well as his past with Mizuhiro. You will be seeing him several times. I guarantee it- men's warehouse**


	4. Mad and even more mad

**I actually really hate this song but that is what I was feeling for this chapter. meh**

_And all day and all night and everything he sees_

_Is just blue like him inside and outside_

**--Blue (Da Ba Dee), Eiffel 65**

Even though Kempa hadn't rested enough, Siam encouraged him to continue fleeing their pursuers. It had gotten cold that evening and even though the weather had gotten a little chillier in the evenings the wind had changed in their favor making the trip easier.

But even with the smooth sailing things were terrible. Mizuhiro finally had awoken from his long period of unconsciousness only to become sick with fever. During the long nights they took off his clothes so the wind could cool him off but Mizuhiro's fever persisted. Even in his sleep Mizuhiro seemed to be in pain.

He would whisper, "Don't kill her. I, I love...," and, "Father we must escape."

Siam didn't know what to do. When Siam got sick she would rely on her parents to comfort her but they weren't… here. Siam started to shake but calmed herself and focused. With the fire-nation closing in on them she could lose herself, not now.

As Siam brooded someone tapped on her shoulder causing her to jump. She turned around to see Master Ikasoruk squatting behind her. He motioned for her to come to the front of Kempa's saddle where they could talk.

"He won't live much longer in this condition," said Master Ikasoruk, "we need to land somewhere next to a body of water so we can submerse him so his temperature will go down".

Siam only nodded to this then turned and leapt onto Kempa's neck, "Okay buddy, we need to find some water and land next to it."

Kempa flew low over the trees as they looked for some water. A moment later Siam found it. It was a shallow water fall next to a grassy bank. Pointing Kempa in the right direction she yelled, "Yip, yip!"

Kempa spiraled down at an alarming rate only to pull up a minute later as he touched the ground. Siam immediately jumped down and helped carry Mizuhiro but the moment she touched him she recoiled from the heat. Master Ikasoruk counterbalanced the boy's weight and carried him over to the pool submersing Mizuhiro's entire body except for his head. As Mizuhiro's temperature went down they pulled him out of the water and let him sleep on Kempa while they set up camp.

After camp was set up and they had a fire going Siam made a small meal out of their provisions. They then went and woke up Mizuhiro long enough to feed him a little soup. He went to sleep soundly a few minutes later as they ate their meal in quiet. But as Siam ate, something bothered her. For his temperature to be that high he would have been dead hours ago. Master Ikasoruk immediately noticed her concern and spoke.

"What Lord Mizuhiro has is different from normal sickness. What you see happening to him is the result of when a fire-bender loses control of his emotions."

Siam replied, "His emotions?"

"Precisely, his emotions. You see emotions can affect us more than we realize. Emotions can affect our health and self control and to this extent our actions. When you are angry do you burn up or feel hot headed? For fire-benders who haven't matured at controlling their fire-bending or their feelings the two become the same thing."

Siam thought the whole philosophical discussion was a little bit weird but Master Ikasoruk continued.

"For some people emotions like anger can improve the strength of their bending ability. But when left unchecked and misused anger can destroy a person. This is what you see happening with Lord Mizuhiro."

Siam had been holding on to her questions but now only one came to mind." What must we do to help him?"

Master Ikasoruk chuckled to himself, "We? We can do nothing. It is all up to him whether or not he will let his anger destroy him or not. If anything we can encourage his decision and nothing else."

And with that he fell asleep leaving Siam to ponder as she stared at the dying embers turning to soot.

Siam woke up the next morning and started to cook breakfast. She called to the others but couldn't find anybody.

(Splash)

Immediately turned toward the little waterfall, she looked for the cause of the noise. When she saw nothing but a ripple she got up and walked to the water's edge. She looked into the crystal water but saw only her reflection. She looked up to see if the others had returned then heard a scream coming from below her. She quickly lowered her head and looked again into the muddy water. Coming from the liquid substance were horrible noises. Siam heard people screaming and watched through the water as they were being torn apart.

In the center of the vision was a girl with her back facing Siam. The girl suddenly turned toward Siam and pointed a finger at her. The finger began to change into a thousand screaming faces and charged at Siam threatening to engulf her. She didn't know what to do. But before they touched her she felt herself falling. Not falling down but falling up. Her body was being pulled into the sky and away from the water's edge. Siam then did the only thing she could: scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…"

She kept screaming and falling. It was then she noticed something. The pitch of her scream was changing. It dropped a little and sounded boyish… she woke up.

"…aaaaaaaaggggggghh!"

Siam leapt out of her bed and almost out of her clothes. It was then that she found that the screaming wasn't hers but Mizuhiro's. It was late morning by then and Master Ikasoruk was meditating by water's edge. And in the middle of the pool squatting of some rocks placed there was Mizuhiro standing there in his steaming wet clothes. He was looking a lot better but was still struggling. Siam was about to say something but Mizuhiro started before her.

"Master I- I still don't understand the importance of this futile exercise."

Master Ikasoruk lazily opened one eye and stared at him then closed it. At seeing his masters indifference Mizuhiro went crazy and through a temper tantrum. His whole body looked as if it were afire as he started throwing flames in every direction.

(Tep, tep, tep, tep… Thwok)

Mizuhiro was sent flying through the air and slide to a stop in the shallow end of the water. He turned his bruised face to see Siam retracted her fist.

"What did you do that for you…," said Mizuhiro. He would have continued if he hadn't received an air-fist to the stomach and doubled over. Siam strode over to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"How's a person supposed to sleep with you acting like a baby. And seriously I'm a girl and even I'm not that emotionally constipated," replied Siam as she tossed him another two yards.

Refusing to yield, Mizuhiro launched fire fists at Siam to which she sliced or dodged with her air-bending.

"They killed my father in cold blood right before by eyes. My father! And for what? Because somebody thought his beliefs dangerous, that's why!"

"Ugh, you are more selfish than even adults," Siam retorted and she dodged another volley, "I was sitting at the same table that my parents were when they were murdered and you don't see me interrupting peoples sleep."

And with that Siam sent a gust of air at Mizuhiro that took out his legs slamming him into the water. He heaved as he got up all dripping wet.

"Aaaaagghhh!"

Mizuhiro exploded with fire that enveloped him. It swirled with all his pent up rage and anger. The fire turned the entire body of water to hot mist and Siam had to air-bend a shield or else be scalded. Siam knew it was knew or never.

"Mizuhiro, augh… Mizuhiro, your father loved you as mine did me. That is the reason I go on from day to day. That knowledge of their love is what keeps me whole. But even then there is something else that keeps me from ending my misery- The fact that if they could talk to me they would tell me that they wouldn't want me to throw my life away for their sake!"

At that moment the flame slowly dissipated and the mist remained but cooled. She walked through the fog and found the outline of Mizuhiro's body sobbing. She reached forward and hugged him.

"I miss him… my father…," said Mizuhiro. "He gave me a mission and I must fulfill it."

"I miss my parents as well," replied Siam. "But what mission did he give you?"

"To help you."

By that time the fog had settled leaving only the two figures standing there.

"Thanks Siam, I feel better now… Hey where's Master Ikasoruk?"

"I don't know but let's go eat. You must me starvi…," said Siam and she looked at his stomach, "Um, where's your towel?"

Siam looked down and started turning red, "I must have incinerated it?"

(Smack)

Siam started walking back to the camp fire leaving an unconscious Mizuhiro with a profusely bleeding nose.

"Pervert!"

Meanwhile Master Ikasoruk was resting with his back to a tree with a piece of grass in his mouth.

"Ahh, kids these days."

**Author's Note: For some reason I do a lot of dreams. Maybe it's because they tell the other half of the story. If you do not understand just yet keep reading :) **

**I realize that the fever-bit was a little cheesy but I think it conveyed the extent of Mizuhiro's feelings.**


	5. The greeting of the White Lotus

_You talk about things that nobody cares_

_You're wearing out things that nobody wears_

_You're calling my name but I gotta make clear_

_I can't say baby where I'll be in a year_

**--Sweet Emotion, Aerosmith**

Siam and team had flown for almost a day in the Northwestern territory of the Earth kingdom searching for the Western Air-Temple. But with it still not in sight some of the passengers began to get irritated.

"Where is the stupid temple anyway?" complained Mizuhiro.

Siam too was getting irritated but it was because of all his complaining.

"Do I have to tell you the history lesson second time? When Chin the Conqueror tried to overpower what is now the Kyoshi Island, Avatar Kyoshi split the peninsula from the main land. She did this to separate from the main land but the second effect of this is that it also shifted the mainland a noticeable amount."

Mizuhiro started to scratch his head. "So you're saying that the individual temples aren't true East or North?"

"Actually the Northern Air-Temple is almost perfect because it's really magnetic north now. And yes the temples got moved a couple degree's off but it…"

Kempa started growling softly suddenly and started bobbing his head.

"What is it Kempa? Do you smell something… you mean we're there?"

Siam started to get excited. She got out her staff and jumped onto Kempa's head and looked him in the eye.

"I'm going okay," she winked, "You know what to do." She then climbed back onto the saddle. "Kempa's going to follow me. You guys had better hang on." Siam walked to the edge of the saddle and turned around with her back to the edge. Mizuhiro looked at her, even more confused.

"What do you mean 'hang on'."

Siam just winked at him then she fell backward through the clouds. Mizuhiro ran to the edge of the saddle and watched as her free fall through the clouds.

"Siam!" He tried to look for her but the fluffy cumuli were too thick. He would have continued to search for her if Master Ikasoruk hadn't called to him.

"Mizuhiro, I suggest you do what Siam suggested and hold on."

Mizuhiro turned and looked at him funny. "Whaaaaa!?"

As Kempa fell in a downward spiral Mizuhiro was sure he'd left his stomach, Not to mention his lunch, a mile above his current position.

Meanwhile Siam was still free falling backwards. She tucked one hand in and extended the other to rotate her body until she was facing downward. As she peered through the white fluff she closed her eyes and thought of her father.

Her father had taken her flying one day when the weather was warm and the sun shining. Siam was still afraid of heights so they had to fly very low to the ground. He took Siam to a grassy mountain that ended in a cliff on the other side. They landed at the top and sat down to eat lunch. Her father pointed toward the cliffs edge and between mouths full spoke to her.

"That over there is the exact spot I proposed to your mother. It was on a day much like this one except for the fact that it was spring and the wind was coming from the southeast I believe… or was it the southwest?"

Siam ran over to the edge and cringed when she looked down. "Father, it's very far down."

Her father looked down upon at her and smiled. Then he grabbed his staff and walked toward the edge. "You have to trust the air and it won't fail you," he said. And with staff in hand he leapt off the cliff. Siam ran to the edge but didn't see him at all.

"FATHER!" Siam eyes started to tear up but as she was about to cry a violent gust blew up at her face.

"You miss me already?"

She turned around to see him lying in the grass with his hands behind his head. Siam ran over to her father and jumped on his chest knocking the air out of him.

"Don't ever do that again," She said as she started to cry.

Air-bending wind around his finger her dad wiped away her tears.

"All you have to do is trust the air and it won't let you down," he said smiling.

Trust the wind, she thought. Filled with bliss Siam opened her eyes and tucked her arms to her sides causing her to surge down even faster. As she burst through the bottom of the cloud Siam saw hundreds of gliders of all colors flying together. As she entered the masses of gliders she got her staff out and whipped it in front of her. As she twirled it below her the glider opened up and she sailed on top of it. Some of the other air-benders started to weave and bob as they lost focus on their flying while paying attention to her. Siam dodged pass some and looped pass others until she came to a stop at the western air-temple.

Siam twirled her staff in the air to fold it up and placed it in the strap on her back then proceeded to walk down the tiled stone floor. A second later she heard a loud (Thrump) and turned to see Kempa and passengers land next to her. Being excited, Kempa started to lick Siam's face.

"Okay, okay you can go to the sanctuary after we unload. How is everyone doing," Siam started to yell.

Master Ikasoruk jumped down with ease but Mizuhiro didn't follow suit. Siam jumped onto the saddle to find a rattled Mizuhiro who smelled of acid and partially digested stomach contents.

"I, I want to get off the ride n-now," said Mizuhiro.

"Mizuhiro, Kempa already landed…,"said Siam.

"Then why is the saddle still shacking and why does Kempa have the hiccups," asked Mizuhiro.

Siam jumped off the saddle and stared at Kempa with an angry look on her face.

"He doesn't have the hiccups he's laughing. You could have gone easy on them you know."

After all the supplies had been unloaded Kempa flew off around the rocky edge.

Raising a shaky finger Mizuhiro asked, "Where is he going?"

"Well even though this is my second time being here, Kempa was born here. He's probably going to the animal sanctuary," Siam replied.

"Siam? Siam is that you…?"

Siam turned around and saw a familiar face. She was a little shorter than Siam with blonde hair and brown eyes. Next to the women was a girl holding a clipboard.

"River? What are you doing here? I thought you were still working at the academy? But before that I need to talk to the council."

"You do? My, my it must be something big. Tam, my dear, tell the council they have a visitor and that's it urgent," said River waving the girl off, "Now you and I have so much catching up to do."

River then turned toward Siam's two traveling companions.

"And who are your two traveling companions, the sleeping boy is cute."

"Oh, where are my manners and where are your manners…" Siam said as she shook the Mizuhiro awake, "You couldn't stay awake to five minutes if your lives depended on it."

Mizuhiro woke up and rubbed his eyes, "Eh, what?"

"I'd like you both to meet my best friend River," said Siam, "She's and I met at the Ba-Sing-Se. She likes to travel a lot myself but she got a job here… what was it again?"

"I'm one of the tour-guides for travelers wishing to meditate here," replied River, "So if you need any help just ask me. By the way Siam did you want to see the monks now or after you unpack?"

"I need to talk to them now. They need to know."

River walked up to Siam and hugged her tightly.

"I heard that your folks had died but you're with friends now. Everything is going to be okay. Ah here they are now."

Tam returned with two monks trailing her. The two monks in brown and yellow garbs walked toward Siam in unison with their hands together. As they approached one of the monks stopped while the other walked in a circle around Siam until he was on the opposite side. They both bowed their head toward Siam and she did the same. Then Siam walked with them to the air-temple.

"Well," said River, "any friend of Siam is a friend of mine. Tam, what residence can we put them in?"

Tam checked her clipboard quickly and found an opening.

"The Floating Water lily has spare rooms they can use," she said.

River replied, "Fine then. If you will kindly pick up your supplies and follow me I'll direct you to your room."

Meanwhile Siam followed the monks through the air-temple. The entire ceiling was emerald green with a marble floor. And in the center stood the last airbender to be avatar: Avatar Zephry. The entire statue was fifty feet tall and was twenty feet long from shoulder to shoulder. The monks directed Siam to the left foot of the statue right in front of the foot with the three holes. Siam went to the middle hole and took out her staff. She swung it in the air then jammed it into the hole causing the foot to split in half revealing stairs that lead downward. One of the monks beckoned her to go while the other bowed with his hands together. At the bottom of the stairs was a wooden door with a slot near the top. The slot opened and a pair of eyes stared though.

"Who knocks at the garden gate?"

To this Siam replied, "One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

The slot closed and the door creaked open on its hinges.

Siam walked into a circular room that was completely dark except for three candles that went around a circle that was in the middle of the room.

Siam stepped in the middle circle and remained quiet. When door to the room silently shut someone began to speak.

"Welcome Siam…we knew you were coming. But we didn't expect you this soon."

From the opposite side of the first voice a female voice spoke, "Yes, but before we begin Makani word has reached our ears of your parents death. We are remorseful of their deaths and extend our condolences to you."

Siam tried to maintain her posture but stuttered as she spoke, "Th… thank y, you. But that is not why I have come. I have urgent news to tell the council."

The person sitting in front of her spoke next.

"If you need to say something then by all means share it with us."

Siam was about to speak but the person named Makani spoke up first, "Ah Demetrius you forgot. We are not yet a full council. Our representative from the fire nation has yet to arrive."

"But wouldn't it be prudent for her to tell us the cause of her parent's deaths seeing as how they were important figures?"

`Thud, thud, thud`

The female voice spoke up again, "That must be Ignatius now."

"I think that you are right Lynne. Demetrius, if you would do the honors."

Demetrius nodded his head in agreement and stood up. He made a fist and swung it across his body causing a line to form in a section of the wall. Then he put his hands together and separated them vertically causing the section of wall to do the same. Light shone in through the hole revealing its dome like structure. When the figure had stepped through Demetrius did the reversers and closed the opening.

"It was nice of you to finally join us Ignatius," said Lynne, "We didn't know if you were going to make it."

"Yes well, I had to help an old lady cross the street before I got here," said Ignatius.

"Well please light your stand and take your seat so we can officially begin this council," replied Makani.

When Ignatius sat down a fourth candle was brought forward with which he lit.

Now Siam, I want you to tell the council of your plight and your thoughts on the matter.

For the next two hours Siam spoke of the events that took place during and after her parent's deaths. With some trouble she conveyed how peculiar and frightful the force that killed her parents was. Next she read the warning note that Mizuhiro had found and given her. Siam spoke about their flight from the fire nation troops and of the assistance she received from Mizuhiro. She then pleaded with them to double the guard and protect the temple. The entire council was eager to hear more but Ignatius could no longer contain his thoughts.

"If it is true that the fire nation is what is chasing you then I have failed at my post," said Ignatius, "If it would please the council I would like to take a recess from this discussion so that I might research Siam's findings."

The council members acknowledged his request with a nod. Demetrius opened up the door like before for Ignatius to leave but before he did Ignatius turned around.

"Siam, before I leave I have one question to for you: what was the commanders name; the one who has been chasing you and your companions?"

Siam shook her head, "I don't know, Mizuhiro never told me."

Ignatius stroked his beard, "Well I am sorry for the trouble you have been receiving. I will try to make amends. Y, your parents were good people."

And with that Ignatius walked out of the room and the wall closed behind him with a `Thud.`

"Thank you," whispered Siam.

Feeling the tension in the room Lynne spoke up, "Well I am off as well to the northern and southern water tribes to see if there is anything to learn as well. Demetrius, it would be wise for you to do so as well."

"Aye," he replied, "But what of our member."

Siam replied "I wish to stay and see if the fire nation does attack and to lend my support as will my companions."

The three remaining council members looked pleased with her answer. As the two other members left the room Makani spoke with Siam.

"Now my dear, even though there is smoke on the wind let us not be hasty. You must be tired from your journey. I will tell the monks to lead you to your companions' quarters so you can sleep and refresh yourself. But remember the wind flows in every direction."

To this Siam replied, "May this heart find the right path."

Siam then walked through the doorway and up the stairs. She found the monks waiting for her at the foot of the statue. As she reached her staff the two monks twirled their hands in the air then brought their left hand down upon the opposing on either side of the staff. The monks air bending closed the foot of the statue and launched Siam's staff into her hands. As she strapped it to her back one of the monks on approached her and spoke.

"We will take you to your companions now."

Siam just nodded and followed them out of the temple.

**Author's Note: For any who didn't know. The two characters Siam first meets at the Western Air-temple are a reference to one of my favorite TV shows, Firefly. Fox was an idiot for canceling the show. **

**If you look up the names of the four people in the council you should find that they are congruent to their respective elements. I actually do that with a lot of the characters I create.**


	6. The four lessons

_Ain't got no gun_

_Ain't got no knife_

_But you don't start no fight_

**--T.N.T., AC/DC**

While Siam was busy River and Tam gave them a small tour of the air temple and the surrounding parts. She had someone pick up their luggage and drop it off at where they would be staying. She had already shown them the vast library and the echo chamber. The corridors that led to these spaces were all made using multiple arches and each floor was labeled using consecutive numbers in descending order because of the temples design.

"And here is the sanctuary for our animals such as lemurs and flying bison like Kempa. The sanctuaries purpose is not to cage the animals but to give them a place to rest and eat," said River.

"You mean they aren't kept on a leash or anything?" replied Mizuhiro.

River looked as if she was about to explode with laughter while Tam just snickered.

"Put a leash on a flying Bison? N, no I sorry for being rude," said River. "You see the nomadic air tribe doesn't own anything. Instead we care and provide for all living things. And as for the animals… we don't own them. Instead they are our friends and companions. But if you'd like to put a leash on a bison that's can grow too ten times your sizes be my guest."

River then bent down and whispered in his ear, "Just warn me first, getting crushed isn't fun you know."

She winked at him then proceeded down the corridor. As they continued to walk down the stone passage way it became very evident of the smell of foodstuffs. Everyone could smell the fresh bread and pastries.

"One of the many highlights you'll enjoy while visiting the temple is the food. I must warn you that we air benders are strict vegetarians so no cooked meat," said River. "But what where the monks lack in meat, they excel in pastries. The monks are busy right now so we'll just leave them alone."

They continued to walk down the hall then though a door that led outside and over a bridge that connected to two other buildings. The view of the architecture was so impressive that even Master Ikasoruk was amazed.

"The structural design of this magnitude puts even our fire nation designs to shame," he said.

River turned around and blushed, "The western air temple was the first one to ever be built. It was said that the design was made by the first wind avatar. Some say the design was an extension of his humor. Now if you two would like to rest your room is right down this way."

They both nodded and proceeded to follow her. A moment later they arrived at the room. In and of itself the room wasn't very impressive. It wasn't decorated with wall hangings or fancy furniture and contained three beds, a small restroom that contained only a toilet, a dresser, a wicker chair, and a fire pit with a hole in the ceiling to release the smoke. The room didn't look like much but they found out later that the sheets were made of hand knit cotton and the mattresses and pillows were stuffed with the fur from air bison.

"Again if you need anything just ask me. We'll call you when it's time to eat. We can also brew tea if you like. The rooms themselves do not contain showers; instead we have a bath house that is built around a natural steam vent. The way to get there is to take the third bridge you saw when we were outside. I'll leave you two alone now have a good day."

With that River left with her assistant and walked back down the hallway leaving Mizuhiro and Master Ikasoruk to unpack.

The only thing that could count as luggage for Master Ikasoruk was the sack he kept around his shoulder. He started to rummage through it and account for all its contents. Without even looking up from what he was doing he began to speak to Mizuhiro.

"Lord Mizuhiro, today I have two lessons to teach you. Now draw your weapon."

Mizuhiro silently brought forward his sword and unsheathed the weapon. It was a short broad sword with a silver guard. Though the blade was made of steel the thin knurled handle was made of meteor rock that went throughout the core of the entire sword. To this Master Ikasoruk pulled out a small object and whipped it at Mizuhiro. Holding the sword in his right hand Mizuhiro slid the object off his sword and caught it in his left. He held the object up and looked confused.

"A pysho tile?"

"Yes," was all Master Ikasoruk had to say as he pulled out a collapsed bored and a leather pouch filled with the remaining tiles. Mizuhiro brought the night stand forward and set the board on top. Master Ikasoruk set the first tile down and motioned to Mizuhiro.

"Your turn."

They played for the next fifteen minutes trading the leather pouch as they depleted it tiles. Five minutes into the game Master Ikasoruk began a discussion with his student.

"So what do you think of Siam?"

Mizuhiro started turning red.Am I really having this discussion with Master Ikasoruk.

"Um… she's okay. Siam is cute she is like an older sister to me."

Master Ikasoruk nodded his head in agreement and remained quiet. They carried on with the game silently. Mizuhiro was going through his strategy but with the end in sight the game got a lot trickier and he was almost flying blind. Seeing his student's uneasiness Master Ikasoruk continued the discussion.

"Do you trust her?"

The question threw Mizuhiro off as he was about to place the last piece.

"I, I guess so. I…" he stammered as he started to place down the last tile.

"You don't want to place it there," interjected Master Ikasoruk.

Mizuhiro placed the tile down on a different position and sat back to look at it. The formation didn't seem right.

"I win," said Master Ikasoruk.

"Wha… you cheated," replied Mizuhiro.

Master Ikasoruk leaned back and smirked, "You were thrown off guard and trusted my judgment without using an ounce of your own. That is where you lost. In a battle or in any life situation always use your own intellect while asking others for theirs."

Mizuhiro became quiet and pondered the lesson then a question popped into his head.

"What was the second lesson Master?"

A twinkle came into Master Ikasoruk's eyes as he collected up the tiles. Once he had them all in the bag he handed it to Mizuhiro.

"What… losers go first?" said Mizuhiro.

"I want you to play the game by yourself," replied Master Ikasoruk.

Mizuhiro nodded and took the bag from his master. While he played Master Ikasoruk watched intently from the wicker chair. After a short while Mizuhiro had completed the game. He turned around and looked at his master.

"I'm done."

Master Ikasoruk showed the same twinkle in his eye, "Did you win or lose?"

Mizuhiro looked at him funny again, "Both actually."

"Okay, with that in mind separate the win and lose. Strategically, how did you win? And accordingly so, how did you lose."

Mizuhiro thought for a while, "…I knew my opponents strategy so I won. Also I won because of how easily I could switch sides. I lost because my opponent knew my strategy. "

Master Ikasoruk smiled, "In all three cases you are correct. In a battle there are many advantages such as strength and a good strategy. But knowing your opponents strategy can give you an edge that nobody can counter. Lastly, victory is always assured to those whose duty can be switched easily. But there is a terrible price to pay."

"What is it," replied Mizuhiro looking concerned.

"A man's honor, integrity, and his friends," said Master Ikasoruk.

Mizuhiro pondered as he looked at the pysho board. He felt anger welling up within him. He would have said something but his thoughts were interrupted by a `knock' on the door. Siam poked her head though and looked at the two of them.

"Sorry I'm late… River told me you guys would be in here." Siam walked over to the table and studied it. "You guys playing pai sho? Can I play next?"

It had been two days since they had arrived and there had been no sign of the fire nation troops. Even though this put an edge on everyone's mood there was little to complain about. In fact Siam was already getting used to sleeping in a bed only to wake up and enjoy the bathhouse. And since the temple consisted of mostly monks Siam almost had the entire women's side to herself. She also got a chance to spare with Mizuhiro who turned out to be a good challenge despite his young age. They had found a training ground that was filled with bamboo poles and decided to practice on the there. Siam had left behind her staff and for the training purposes brought a bamboo pole one . Mizuhiro also put away his sword and instead brought a wooden one. Master Ikasoruk stood on the side lines as the judge.

Eyeing both of them Master Ikasoruk brought his sword down, "Start."

To start off Mizuhiro bended a fire ball together. The flame turned from red to blue to purple. Mizuhiro smiled at the confused Siam as he shot it straight up into the sky. He then jumped into action and brought his fist forward releasing a flame that shot towards Siam. She gracefully dodged it only to find herself in the path of another. She smirked and flicked her fingers in the air dissipating the ball of flame like it was smoke. Mizuhiro released three powerful shots more then twisted around and released four more simultaneously. Siam playfully distinguished them all and laughed as the smoke gathered around her.

"Mizuhiro is that all you can do?" asked Siam.

She tried to locate him through the smoke but it was growing too thick. See was about to swing her staff around to clear the smoke when saw movement in her peripheral view. Just as Mizuhiro was about strike, Siam used her staff to vault backwards over him. As she landed she ducked low and brought her staff around to trip him. Mizuhiro saw this and jumped backward rolling off Siam's back. They both leapt apart from each other and got into their defensive positions.

"You have good strategy," said Siam.

"And you've got good reflexives but better stay on your toes," said Mizuhiro.

With the pleasantries concluded they both resumed their duel with renewed enthusiasm. Mizuhiro was releasing his fire attacks less frequently and instead used blue fire. Mizuhiro charged up a massive ball of fire and shot it at Siam. She twirled her staff in front of her to shield herself from the blast but she started to slide back as the fire ball turned to smoke and dropped her staff. As Siam lost her footing Mizuhiro jumped through the smoke with sword in hand about to strike.

"Checkmate," said Mizuhiro.

But when the smoke cleared Mizuhiro realized he had struck nothing but air; air gauntlets to be exact. In order to defend herself Siam had put her arms up and airbended gauntlets around them. As she got up she smirked. Siam immediately put her wrist together and shot her hands out causing a massive gust into Mizuhiro's face. He stumbled backward as he saw Siam charging toward him. Mizuhiro tried to bring his sword up to defend but Siam picked up her staff as she did a forward flip that kicked his sword into the ground. As she landed on her feet Siam brought her staff underneath his chin.

"Checkmate," said Siam.

"I don't think so," replied Mizuhiro looking up.

Siam followed his gaze to see his ball of flame coming down on top of her. With only a couple seconds before impact she had to do something. Siam then turned to Mizuhiro and laughed.

In his bewilderment Mizuhiro said, "Whaaa?"

In the middle of his sentence Siam had gripped his arms. She tucked in her knees and rolled backward with Mizuhiro on top and kicked him into the air and she rebounded onto her feet. Mizuhiro went flying into his own fire ball and landed on the ground in a heap.

"Siam wins," said Master Ikasoruk.

Siam brushed her clothes off and walked over the smoldering lump formerly known as Mizuhiro, "Did I over do it? Oh well see you guys later. I'm going to check out their archives."

"Uuuungh," was all Mizuhiro could reply.

**Author's Notes: Mizuhiro was talk three lessons this day. Can you find them… Do you care to find them all??? Me thinks I doth protest and comment to much- not that I care. **

**I don't really know how to play pai sho (please correct if my spelling is wrong) but if I ever learn Japanese I think I would also like to learn this game. The manga about it isn't half bad.**

**Speaking of bad manga, has anyone ever read/ watched Bo Bobo bo bo (five Bo's if I'm correct). You can actually watch your brain cells melt when exposed to it. Don't do it even if the Nike sign says otherwise. **


	7. She's at the library

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get retarded, get retarded, get retarded._

**--Let's get Retarded, Black Eyed Peas**

Siam made her way across the western air temple to the library. Siam was pretty sore because she had been on her feet all day but for some reason she didn't mind. The place had a certain air about it that had the feeling of home. But whatever the cause, she was happy for the first time since her parents had died. With a slight skip in her step she made her way through an entrance way that lead to the library. She turned round the corner only to perform a perfect face plant into a stack of books someone was carrying knocking them to the floor.

"Siam! Are you okay? I didn't see you through all the books," said River.

Siam rubbed her bruised forehead, "I, I been better. Um, what are you doing here? I thought you hated books?"

"Actuaaaaly they are knock-knock jokes," mumbled River helping her up.

"Uh, come again," replied Siam.

"(sigh) They're knock, knock jokes," said River, "But they were created by Monk Gyatso of the southern airtemple and they're really funny."

"Yea right," said Siam shaking her head.

Siam and River continued to walk into the library. As they reached the main reception area Siam viewed the massive pipes and shoots that crisscrossed the ceiling. Each and every one of them led either going to or from the front counter behind which a smiling monk stood.

"Even though I'm all grown up they still don't seem to have shrunk at all," pondered Siam.

"So, um, what are you doing here," said River trying to change the subject, "Doing more research? Oh by the way, when the monk behind the counter ask what topic your researching don't tell him your feeling lucky."

Siam looked even more bewildered than before, "Ookay? Actually I am looking for writings on ancient artifacts. Do you think you could help me?"

"Okay," said River, "sounds like fun."

River then dropped her books on one of the table in the room and got to work with Siam. After much deliberation Siam and River decided to start their search with anything referring to crystal stones. With this in mind they approached the monk who was meditating on his walking staff.

"Um, excuse me sir, we would like to do a search on crystal stones," said River.

The monk lazily opened one eye, "can you be more specific?"

River glanced over a Siam who shook her head 'no' to which River turned to the monk and also shook her head.

The monk opened both eyes and stepped down from his staff. He then balanced the staff on top of his head while he scribbled something on a piece of parchment. He then placed the paper in a small hollow tube and airbended it. The piece of paper shot through the tube that ran up towards the ceiling and into the back room of the library. After a few minutes a gusty breeze started to pick up in the room. The breeze started to grow into a wind which increased by the second. When the monk started to airbended a shield around himself River turned to Siam franticly.

"Eeek! To many books," River yelled through the wind.

Suddenly books started to fly out of the massive tubes that hung over head. As Siam and River took cover underneath a table the books started flying in circles. Wave after wave flew around the room and landed on the tables in neat piles. Just when they thought it was over more books came flying out and engulfed the room. The small piles grew larger and larger until they piled up half way to the ceiling. Then everything grew quiet and Siam and River exited their hiding spot. As they turned to face towards the tables they saw heap of legible handwritings that could stand its ground against most mountains.

"Please remember you can only take out ten books at a time," said the monk as he got up on his staff to meditate again.

As they turned to gaped at him one of the tables gave way and sent its contents crashing to the floor with a loud boom that shook the floor.

River started to run toward the exit waving her hand, "Well, have fun!"

But before she could make it out, Siam spun her around. She dragged River over to the first fallen pile and handed her a couple of books.

"We will start with this table."

As River flipped through her first book she paused and look at Siam, "You know, it would be easier to find the information on the artifact if we knew what it looked like."

Pondering about it Siam also paused from her book. She was currently wearing the crystal but was hesitant to display it.

"Oh all right. This is the crystal I found at the southern airtemple," replied Siam retrieving it.

"Ooh, I have one just like it but yours is cuter… wanna trade?"

"Where did you get it," inquired Siam.

. I- I got it from my father before he died. He said it would bring me good luck. It is with my belongings. I actually don't wear the necklace very often because for some reason I feel fatigued when I do… anyway now that we both know what to look for it this will go a lot quicker."

They both stared at the piles upon piles of books.

"Yea like at least now we won't die first. We should probably get started," replied Siam.

Even though they had been making good progress, for Siam and River the process of elimination was taking them forever to complete. They had searched the entire mass of books on one of the tables and had proceeded to the next. But before they continued Siam gave in to River's plea for a break.

"Whew this is hard work," replied River, "I'm going illiterate from reading."

Siam starred at the remaining piles, "I think we should devise a new strategy as well as divide and conquer."

Staring at the piles again River suddenly got up and retrieved one of the books they had already gone though.

"I want to check something quickly," said River.

After having gone over half a dozen similar books Siam spoke up.

"What are you trying to do, we've already checked those books."

River looked up from the books that she was holding in her hands, "I got a hunch, give me a second."

River walked over to one of the other piles and started to read one, "Oh, I was right. They are, definitely."

Siam ran up and peeked over her shoulder, "What, what, did you find something?"

"They put all the books in order of what nation they were discovered in. The books we've been checking are of artifacts that were found in the airtemples. And these books right here were found in the earth kingdom."

"Well then why didn't we already find the artifact? We've already searched all the airtemple books," replied Siam.

"Well what if the artifact originated in the watertribe or the firenation. Look, we are nomadic, right? Well then couldn't the object or objects be found in other places then besides the airtemples?"

"Hmm, I never thought of that. Okay if you're right then you keep checking these books and I'll check the ones from the firenation."

Leaving River to deal with her own stack of books Siam made her way to her own monstrosity.

Siam needed a break. She had gone through so many books and yet it looked like she had barely made a scratch. On top of that she was getting a headache, her eyes were getting heavy, and she was sure she lost one of her nail in one of the books she had just read. She peeked over at River's pile and saw that her friend wasn't doing much better. She got up and started to make her was over only then to sit back down as the blood rushed to her head. She started to get aggravated and whipped her current book back onto the pile. But instead of it just landing, the book tipped the entire pile over spilling the remainder of her books with the ones she had already checked. Siam slapped herself on the forehead for being so stupid. She started to pick up the fallen books and return them to the table when she stopped.

"River come over here!"

River picked up her head slowly and walked toward the sound of Siam's beckoning. Rubbing her eye's she sat down in the chair next to Siam.

"Wha-what is it?"

"I found it, replied," Siam.

River jolted wide awake and tried to grab the book away, "Let me read! Let me read."

Pulling the book away Siam proceeded to read the description under the picture.

Properties-The Aura Crystal is a stone that contains chi energy that is most closely resembles the element of wind. Researchers believe that these stones are created when a certain element in its purest form is encased in a crystal-like structure. The potency of the strength given to the user is determined by how dense the element was encased inside. The only problem with the crystal is that it only works at its full potential when a person is asleep or unconscious. Because of these conditions the crystal is rendered useless.

History- after the Great War between the earth kingdom and the main land, the nations regained peace and balance. At each harvest time the lords and representatives from each tribe and nation joined together to celebrate this peace time and prosperity. During this celebration it was customary for each tribe and nation to present each other with gifts. The firenation's gift to the air nomads was four Aura Crystals. The crystals were received out of respect and were distributed to each of the four temples.

Siam looked up confused, "Only works when you asleep or unconscious or asleep?"

"Wow that's pretty cool I'm going to try that later," said River, "Well Siam it was fun…, well maybe that wasn't the right word, but anyway I have to go. I have errands to attend to and then I'm off to visit the northern temple. I'll see ya…"

Siam was about to ask why but River had already left the premises leaving the leaning tower of books for someone else to figure out.

The monk behind the desk opened one eye again, "Please return all the books to the counter when you are through with them."

After Siam had returned all the parchments of loose-leaf she stumbled out of the library. She made her way down a corridor only to realize she didn't know where she was. She looked down at her key to find the number but she couldn't focus at all.

As Siam tried to look again a passerby monk walked up to her, "Are you alright Madam?"

Siam looked at him with her blood shot eyes then stumbled as she handed the monk her key.

"Do you know where this room is?"

The monk stared at the key number then looked down the hall then pointed at Siam, "It's actually couple rooms down on the right. Are you okay miss?"

Siam grumbled a reply as she trudged the rest of the way. She felt so embarrassed that she didn't even reply but hastily unlocked the door and closed it. Not even caring about her clothes, Siam plopped down in bed and instantly went to sleep.

**Author's Notes: this segment drew on and on and on and on (copy/paste x 100) and I had to cut it short. But in the end it served its purpose so I can't complain anymore than I already have. Itgavemeaheadache. **


	8. The waking dream of the five bowls

_So if you must faulter be wise_

_Your mind is in disturbia_

_It's like the darkness in the light_

**--Disturbia, Rihanna**

The moment Siam's head touched the pillow she quickly lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep. She awoke to find herself lying face up in a completely white room that had a table in its center.

I must be dreaming, Siam thought as she walked around the table.  
As she approached the table, Siam noticed that there were five bowls placed  
neatly on it. After examining the bowls, she found that each one contained  
some sort of liquid of an opaque color. As she reached out to touch the  
liquid, the bowl grew bigger and bigger, until the rim came up to her height."Most curious", she said. As she used her arms to heave herself up Siam also noticed that she was almost weightless. After reaching the rim Siam immediately jumped into the liquid that filled the bowl. But instead of feeling wet, Siam felt a gentle breeze envelope her. She felt the warmth of her parents similar to when she hugged them. It was then that Siam felt something pushing her towards of the bowl beckoning her to leave. As she climbed out Siam felting a little nostalgic but nothing would cure her curiosity as she made her way to the second bowl.

Even though the first bowl made her homesick Siam now started to feel  
giddy. She ran and jumped head first into the second bowl. As her head  
breached the liquids surface, a billion noises echoed softly in her ears. The echoes of the voices were very faint, almost beyond recognition. Siam tried hard to identify the voices in her head, with a nauseating feeling of guessing and confusion. It seemed as though the voices weren't even addressing Siam directly. Standing still, Siam concentrated on a single memory of noise. As all others were blocked this one memory came into clear focus. It was of her 5th birthday.

Siam looked down at the wrapped package with her beady eyes totally oblivious at to its contents. The package was longer then she was tall but was very skinny, very skinny indeed. She looked up with eager eyes and received the cue she was looking for. With greedy claws she ripped up the fine parchment and threw open the case inside to reveal… nothing. The box was empty. But that didn't bother her because she had played this game before. Siam immediately got up and walked toward her father trying to reach around his back side.

"Daddy… present."

The mother turned and laughed, "It looks like you can't fool her anymore."

Looking down in shame the father brought his hands from around his back and presented Siam with a stick.

"OOoh, a stick?" proclaimed Siam.

At this both parents looked dumbfounded. "Dear, what you hold in not a stick," said the mother, "It is a legacy and tradition that's been passed down through hundreds of generations." To this the father added, "Your mother and I have been thinking and we have come to the conclusion that you are ready to receive your first airbender's staff…."

As the memory faded Siam went to tears with all the resurfacing emotions inside her. The pain in her heart was almost too much to bear she…"He he he he," someone giggled.

Siam strode over to the edge of the bowl and looked over, "Is anyone there?"

When no one replied Siam got out and walked over the next bowl still curious as to where the sound had come from or who it had come from. But before she stepped into the third bowl, she looked behind herself and saw that the other bowls had returned to normal size. An unusual and unexplainable feeling of regret fell on Siam, but she courageously walked into the next wondered what the point of all of this was. Why was she reliving all these memories? Something or someone was driving her almost dragging her. And even though she didn't want to go into the bowl a part of wanted to know what it all meant.

Coming to her decision Siam climbed onto the rim and pushed off splashing into the opaque substance. Suddenly a thousand moving pictures appeared and swirled around her. Each one was soundless but they were all memories Siam treasured. There was one of her family flying into a beautiful sunset. There was another one of her father trying but failing to make breakfast while mother was sick.

The last memory she viewed was the last dinner she would ever partake with her parents. But as she inspected it more closely she noticed a shadow in the background that looked familiar. Suddenly someone put their hands over Siam's eyes. She knew they were hands because she could see light between the tiny fingers. As she turned around she saw a little girl sitting on the rim with her feet in the water.

This must be the girl who's been leading me, thought Siam.

Siam started to walk toward the girl but tripped and fell face forward into the liquid. As she look to see what it was Siam found that it was a vine, a big thorny vine. Suddenly the girl ran up and pushed Siam away. The girl seemed to plead with Siam to let the vine be. Even though she knew she should heed the little girl Siam walked toward the vine anyway. As she did so Siam noticed that she was no longer on a table with five bowls but just one.

"Please, please you mustn't. The monsters will come in the dark. Don't make it dark."

Siam looked down to see the little girl tugging at her leg and crying with small red eyes. Siam didn't know what to do… leave the plant alone or investigate and destroy if need be. And how would she do that?

For now I will leave it alone, decided Siam.

But as soon as she thought this the plant grew to gigantic proportions. The vine grew and grew raping itself around the bowl. Siam heard a giant crack as the bowl shattered and the liquid spilled everywhere. Some of it flowed over the edge of the table and was lost to the abyss. Siam fell to her knees and started to cry again.

Siam thought, again?

She looked at herself and realized the little girl she saw was her. But what is this place. For Siam everything started to make sense and no sense and the same time. But as the world started to spin out of control a bright light with a silhouette appeared in the sky. As the silhouette took form Siam recognized Mizuhiro's face staring at her. He looked like he was saying something.

"What," Siam said in confusion.

"I said, you need to wake up now. The monks have spotted the fire nation army a few miles away from here," replied Mizuhiro.

Still a little drowsy Siam sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Oh."

**Author's Notes: the bowls in the dream are basically each way a person remembers an event, place, smell, or person. The little girl (who is also Siam) is there to push the story along but also to show Siam's inner fears. If you can catch it, the decision about the vine will be discussed very soon. I actually did that on accident at first but then saw how the two fit together.**


	9. The trail of the loathing & rationale

**Author's note: I apologize for the obvious problem with post 9 and 10. I have been trying to rectify the matter but for some reason cannot. For best quality i suggest for the mean time to 'restore down' your window in order to temporarily fix the #&$% problem... thank you.**

_Locked in the world by fallen evil souls_

_Torn right apart from the roughly seam_

_Breaking my mind now to bring my life to war_

**--Flame of Youth, Dragonforce**

It was not long before Siam had switched into a fresh change of clothes and with staff in hand joined the others outside the temple. The sun was  
setting and a brilliant sunset filtered through the western air-temple  
causing everything to be bathed in red and purple. Even though no one  
officially knew what was going on she could feel a sense of tension flowing  
through the air.

"Miss Nakamura."

Surprised to hear her father's name Siam paused but turned around  
immediately afterwards to face the little girl holding the clipboard.

"Um, uh, Tam right?"

Even though the little girl looked a little surprised she remained in a  
professional stance. She reminded Siam of a box of tin soldiers she had  
received for her first birthday. For some reason her relatives were very  
surprised to find out that she was a girl.

"Um, Miss Nakamura, Master Makani told me to ask you to meet him in the temple."

"Yes, of course," Siam replied hastily.

As Siam entered the temple she saw multiple monks kneeling before the  
statue. Some of them were meditating while others were other up prayer. She  
started to walk toward the door on the foot of the statue when someone  
tugged at her pants leg. She looked down to face Tam staring up at her.

"Please wait here," Tam said in a quiet voice.

The little girl made her way to a woman who was standing by the entrance.

When Tam finally got the woman's attention through various means the woman walked back with Tam to where Siam stood.

"You're here to see Master Makani right," said the woman, "He'll he here in a moment. Meanwhile please meditate or pray if your heart needs it. Just be  
take care not to stub your big toe."

As the woman left Siam walked through and around the monks until she came to the statue. Siam sat down in front of Avatar Zephyr's big toe on his  
right foot. Kneeling on the smooth surface she cupped one hand over the other and began to meditate. As she did so another woman wearing a hood walked up and sat down beside her. The women began to pray in a high pitched voice as she bowed toward the statue. It was then that Siam noticed that the woman  
next to her wasn't a female at all. Not knowing who it was Siam decided to  
make a deduction.

"Clans-Member Makani?"

She heard the person chuckle quietly, "Who knocks at the garden gate?"  
Siam shook her head in bewilderment, "One who has eaten the fruit and  
tasted its mysteries…"

Makani took off his hood revealing his bald head that reflected with the  
light that shone through the temple windows. The sight almost blinded Siam  
with sheer illumination.

"Thank you for coming so quickly to my summons," said Makani, "I hope I didn't call you at a bad moment. By the way, how did you know which foot to  
meet me at?"

"My parents once told me that Avatar Zephyr only had four toes on his left foot because of a birth defect. And I seriously don't understand why the  
creators who built the statue wouldn't want make an anatomically correct  
replica?"

Makani looked at the statue and then chuckled again, "The master mason who designed the statue was very stubborn. When he looked at the initial design he decided to give the statue five toes on each foot. His argument was that when people looked at the statue they would think that the toe broke off somehow and think the statue imperfect. This anatomical correct flaw in the  
statue would tarnish his reputation for perfection… or so the story goes."

Siam started to scratch her head with a puzzled look then began to laugh as well.

"But getting to the subject, I take it that you have heard of our neighbors  
coming to visit us."

Siam nodded, "But how can you say 'neighbors' when you already know of their wicked plan."

Makani lowered his head and sighed. "Siam, I know you were hurt and that something precious was taken away from you. But you must forgive them and most of all you must not let these feelings obscure your judgment."

"I do hate them. I detest them for their cowardliness and I won't forgive  
them for taking my parents away from me," Siam seethed.

Makani almost looked shocked but relaxed, "Siam, you must listen and take to heart what I am about to say… This unrest, this hatred will only destroys you if you continue to ignore it."

The words shocked Siam's core as she realized the precision of his words.  
How can I, how would I ever truly forgive them and be free of this hate, thought Siam.

Makani breathed deeply then slowly got up and put his hood up, "Siam,  
please follow me."

She got up and followed him out of the temple. As they walked outside they made their way to the edge of the platform that overlooked the chasm.  
Even with the Sun shining down on Siam she still felt cold. More than cold  
she felt alone and started to cry a little. Makani took off his hood, then turned to her and griped her by the shoulders.

"Look at me Siam."

She started to hiccup as she looked up with her wet, red eyes.

"Siam Nakamura, if anybody missed your parents more than you it would be me. Their friendship is one of the few things I will ever treasure in this lifetime. And you have been like the niece I never had. I would hate to  
lose you in death or to yourself with the anger you harbor. And you must  
remember, death is only an illusion," said Makani chuckling as he held out  
his dress, "like clothes."

Down to only the sniffles, Siam decided she was feeling better. "Um, Uncle Makani," she said hugging a surprised Makani, "Thank you.... But  
what are we going to approach the fire nation troops?"

Makani paused for a second and pondered as to their next course of action. "Since they are searching for you I will go and greet them and see what  
their intentions are…"

Siam started to protest but Makani stopped her.

"I know you are curious and want to go but if I let you go you must promise me that you will stay hidden while I negotiate with them."

Siam started to protest but nodded her head.

"Good, well with that settled I should probably get into some 'respectable  
clothes' before we greet our new guests," chuckled Makani as he head back.  
"Oh and one more thing," said Makani turning around, "Put on your traveling  
clothes and then be back here in an hour. But don't tell your little friend  
about this. I don't trust him…"

Even though she was a little confused Siam nodded again and Makani resumed his pace back to his quarters while she made her way to the nursery.

"Makani… Makani," Someone shouted.

Makani turned and searched for the person calling his name, "Ah,  
Clans-member Lynne. I thought you would already be back in the earth  
kingdom by now.."

Lynne noticed the dress but tried to keep it to herself as she talked, "I  
met an old friend and decided to spend a little time with her. She's been  
having trouble lately… But anyway I heard that you got visitors. Anything I  
can do to help?"

"No, No I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure it's just some misunderstanding that  
needs to be figured out," replied Makani, "You can be on your way and have  
a safe journey."

"Thank you," she replied, "I intend to. By the way, the food your monks  
served was very good. I am a bit envious. I was informed that you made the  
desert... boysenberry pie I think. I am a bit peeved though. I never got to  
try any since it went like hotcakes."

Makani started to laugh, "Actually it was prune pie with a few laxative  
herbs."

Lynne started to chuckle herself, "No wonder the restroom facilities were  
backed up."

Knowing that time was not a luxury they did not posses Siam and Makani left under the concealment of night. Gliding silently through the air with her staff Siam felt glad for the breeze that glanced across her face. As she  
stared into the sparkling heavens Siam saw a shooting star and wished with  
all her heart that tomorrow that she would find everything all right and  
her anxiety relieved.

"Siam!"

Suddenly snapping back into reality Siam turned toward Makani who was currently searching the forest floor beneath them.

"Yes, uncle," replied Siam.

Flying next to her Makani momentary stared at her then returned his gaze to the forest.

"Siam, I know that you been through a lot but I need you to treat our  
present situation with the utmost importance. And there is something else  
that I've been meaning to talk to you about. It is about your friend…"

Siam looked at him quizzically, "You mean Mizuhiro?"

Makani nodded, "That is the one. I got the opportunity to meet with him  
yesterday. He is an interesting lad and he is very knowledgeable for one so  
young…"

He paused for a second and even though Siam wanted to say something she patiently waited.

"…I wish I could choose my words more carefully and less bluntly but time will not permit it. (Sigh) Siam I don't trust him. I can't pinpoint it but  
something about him bothers me greatly. I don't mean to disturb or alarm  
you but I am asking you to be wary."

Siam knew he meant well but she could help but blurt out. "But he couldn't be…"

Makani suddenly put his hand over her mouth and nodded at the ground. "Our guests have arrived," he said.

Siam peered over the side of the saddle to see a couple hundred torches  
moving through the scattered trees below them. Siam couldn't believe her  
eyes.

How could an entire army this size just show up without drawing suspicion, thought Siam. She turned to Makani, "So, we found them… now what?"

Makani look a Siam with a grin on his face, "We have a little fun."

**Author's Notes: This was one of those segments that I could wait to finish b/c then I could get to the good part. And I know I didn't exactly shout it out put Clans member Lynne made a reference to her friend (Friend will be showing up later :)**


	10. The captor's tale

_But if this ever changin' world_

_In which we live in_

_Makes you give in and cry_

_Say live and let die_

**--Live and Let Die, Paul McCartney**

Siam felt like she was flying through the trees as she leapt from branch to branch. She was glad that they didn't run because the ground was covered  
with puddles from recent rains. She looked down and nearly slipped her  
footing on a wet branch. As Siam regained her balance and she compensated  
to keep up with Makani.

"I told you not to look down," whisered Makani. "Just focus on your footing and creating enough wind to push you to the next step… also reducing your wind friction would hurt either."

Siam made a face then looked in front of her searching for the little  
lights that flickered in the distance. Then a question popped in her head.

"But why did we have to leave Kempa? Couldn't we have flown overhead?"

"Kempa maybe be able to flying silently but our intention is to get caught  
or rather found then be on our merry with our guests in tow. We'll need to  
be agile in our escape. Kempa is strong but not quick in his movements…,"  
replied Makani as he ascended through the trees.

For the rest of the evolution they remained silent. The only sound ringing  
through the forest was the resonance of the crickets and cicadas chirping.

A moment later Makani signaled for them to stop. Avoiding a puddle Siam leapt to the forest floor next to him and they hid in the shadows.

"For this next part I need you to stay always behind me while I acknowledge our guests," whispered Makani.

Siam was about to protest but he continued.

"The reason being that armies are always preceded by scouts who are used for first warning. If one of the scouts finds me then you head back."

"I won't leave you to be killed by the fire nation," replied Siam in her anger.

Makani stared and Siam and replied in a stern voice. "You do not know who killed your parents nor the fire nation army intentions. It is not are way to harbor such hatred… you must give it up." Makani then lightened his tone, "Besides, I won't let them capture me. Now wait here while I head over to that tree to greet our guests."

With that Makani leapt from Siam's spot to a couple trees ahead of her.  
While sitting on the ground Siam retrieved the sack Makani had given her for  
camouflage and threw it over herself. She waited for what seemed like an  
eternity as the minutes went by. Suddenly something tussled right next to  
her. She stood very still and held her breath. When Siam peeked out of a  
hole in the sack she didn't see anything except for the stars. Then something walked right up in front of her and looked around. The person inched forward and was almost right on top of her.

(snap)

The scout immediately turned around from where he came and ran back.

(Thwack) (splash)

That had to have been Makani, thought Siam.

But a couple moments later the same scout returned and threw off the cover.

Siam shrieked as the scout grabbed her. She tried to airbend but nothing  
was happening. The scout bound Siam's hands and picked her up.

"I found another one," the guard shouted as he hauled her off.

Before Siam could comprehend what this meant she saw another scout carrying a second body over his shoulder. The person was very muddy and had a sack over his head. Then Siam recognized the person…

"Uncle," Siam breathed in disbelief.

"Is this all that they were carrying lieutenant," a man said. He walked on  
the forest floor with a soft step, the soles of his shoes making a clacking  
noise as he paced. Siam couldn't tell who was speaking because they had put a thick sack over her head, as well as Makani's. Her initial fear had subsided, but was replaced with anger. The heat she felt coming from the fire resonated with the same feeling inside of her.

"Yes, Commander Tseng… but I found something…," said a female voice. She walked with a quicker pace than the man speaking.

"Well, what is it?" He said, with a sigh. Siam couldn't hear much of what they were whispering but she could make out a little bit.

"Are you sure it's one and the same?" asked the Commander.

"Yes, I am. But I don't know if she is the one," replied the lieutenant, "Permission to speak freely Sir?"

The commander looked up curious but waved his hand in compliance. Even though the women tried to whisper Siam could hear her clearly.

"Sir, I know what we are doing is mission sensitive but… the way we're going about it seems roundabout. And with the comet approaching us we don't have a lot of time."

The commander made an inaudible sigh and then waved at his nearest subordinate, "Hmm, uncover the monk. I think we need to ask him a couple questions."

The Lieutenant scoffed as she walked back to her position obviously peeved despite herself.

A person standing behind Siam, who she recognized as the one who captured her, spoke up...

"I apologize Commander Tseng, I was forced to knock him out when he tried to resist…"

Although he was impressed with the soldier's abilities, which he hinted with a small, "Hmm...," Commander Tseng decided to scold him anyways.  
"Your job as a scout is to seek out harmful threats to this detachment of  
soldiers, not go knocking heads around...especially of those of monks. In  
the future I expect you use more scrutiny when deciding if people are  
combatants or not. Especially monks and women regardless of where you find  
them."

The scout bowed and put his hands in front of his face, avoiding eye  
contact with the commander.

"My humblest apologies Commander Tseng, I will do what you say," replied the scout with a tone of embarrassment. He stood attentive to the commander's next command.

"(sigh) Alright bring forward the girl" The Scout walked behind Siam and  
checked her wrists to make sure they were secure.

Siam felt someone's hand force her to stand up and walk forward. The  
person suddenly pulled off the sack covering her head. Even though the fire  
wasn't bright, Siam was forced to shield her eyes from its light. She had no idea how long she was in there, and everything was making her a bit  
lightheaded and confused. As her eyes adjusted she slowly made out the  
shadowy figures that were huddled around a small table with a map on it. As  
she was drew nearer the foremost person turned around to face her. Siam  
instantaneously recognized the man with the scared eye.

"You! It was you chasing us," Siam said pointedly, "The one we saw in the village that burned down; the one who killed Mizuhiro's father. How dare you show your face here!"

A soldier came forward to backhand Siam, but Commander Tseng waved the man aside.

The commander strolled forward and spoke in a droll manner, "No, it is  
alright… and a good evening to you too Miss…?"

Siam stayed quiet and breathed heavily as she thought of various ways to string this person up by his entrails. Siam thought to herself, I tried to  
forgive them, but I can't and now I'm thrown into the very situation, where  
death would be a better preference. This has to be coincidence… or is it?

"Siam," she finally replied, letting out a sigh and quickly taking it back  
in.

Commander Tseng perked up his face at the sound of her cooperation, "Ah, good. I'm glad we both could be civil. Now then, would you like some tea?  
He rubbed his chin and poured some tea.

Commander Tseng called one of his soldiers and pointed toward Siam. Immediately the person came and unbound her hands and brought her a chair, much like the commanders, to recline in. Some tea was brought forward to which Siam reluctantly accepted. The smell of green and cherry tea perforated the air around her, bringing about the color red in the atmosphere. She took a small sip then discerningly stared at the man, tilting her head and holding the tea up to her nose to take in the familiar smell. Afterward, she looked up.

Siam decided to get right to the point, "Why were you chasing us?"

The commander took a long sip of his cup then looked sternly at Siam.  
"In order for you to understand, I will need to tell you a tale. First you must know that the person you call Mizuhiro is from Tori Clan. They were once a mighty and proud clan surpassed only by the Fire-Lord. But something happened that tore them apart. When the earth kingdom rose up to unify the  
nations the Fire nation went to war with them. Our nation lost its finest  
to that war but the Tori clan in its arrogance lost all its men. And since  
women were not allowed to govern well… let's just say that its new leaders  
never grew up."

"You mean that boys were the only males left to rule the clan," interjected Siam.

"To put it simply, yes. And not only did they lose their power but their  
wealth as well. The clan became worse than street rats; feeding off the rich and resorting to thievery and blackmail. Even though they presently have gained some of their wealth back, they still scheme. Lately they have been brown-nosing for the Fire-Lord. Through various means they find out his desires and fulfill them whether they're suppose to or not."

By this time Siam was feeling rather bored and had already finished her tea a couple minutes ago. Commander Tseng noted this and continued with his  
story.

"During the time of the Earth Nation's conquest, Mizuhiro's great grandfather learned a dark dangerous secret. With this knowledge he devised a plan to assist the Fire Lord in his plan. I was unable to find out what it was but it somehow involves this trinket you carry," he said raising up Siam's necklace, "and the destruction of the wind nation."

Siam gasped, "It can't be true!"

"It is true and even though the man died at my hands the damned man's son lives to carry out the clan's evil plans. Now please," Said Commander Tseng, severity edging in his voice, "You must help me stop that wicked man's plans. I lost too many men for son to escape now. Help me stop that evil abomination."

Siam's eyes widened and her heart filled with unbearable emotion, her eyes were teary with a bit of confusion. She spilled her cup on accident, getting the tea on her clothes.

"Liar!"

**Author's Notes: In order for the whole tell all part of this segment I had to research so much stuff and make up the rest. I hated it much. Worse than that is keeping the rest of my story within the perimeter I set my story in and not stray (too much). I hate it when stuff is left unexplained. This is probably the reason I made my fanfic. Because they never explained why the airbenders went poof.**


	11. Sour goodbye the first end

_I'll be sorry so you've said_

_I'm not sorry_

_Bang you're dead_

**--Die MF Die, Dope**

Siam had opened her mouth but the words had already spoken before she had even said them. She looked around in udder confusion, "What?"

A flame shot out of nowhere hitting a soldier square in the chest sending him sprawling into other soldiers. A short soldier stepped forward and through off his face mask and helmet revealing his cold eyes.

Siam gasped, "Mizuhiro!"

Commander Tseng showed little surprise to the interruption but instead rested his right hand on the hilt of his blade. The cool night air whipped between them as the two enemies stared into the void in each other's eyes.

"I will never forgive you for murdering my father in cold blood. My mother tried to take me with her but father wouldn't allow it," vented Mizuhiro.

"With the atrocities and evil your father," spat Commander Tseng, "I am only sorry that he didn't die a more death befitting such a man… no, not a man… a monster!"

With that Commander Tseng brandished his silver hand and a half sword and charged Mizuhiro who drew his silver sword and blocked it with amazing speed. In his rage the commander swung his powerful sword only to have it inches away from contact as Mizuhiro back flipped onto his feet.

"Where my father failed in his death I will succeed in life. And it starts now by killing my father's murderer," seethed Mizuhiro.

With that Mizuhiro twirled bring his foot up and shot an arching flame at the commander. With not enough space to dodge Commander Tseng brought his sword up and sliced the flame in half for the soldiers behind his to extinguish. Realizing the risk the commander ceased fire-bending and charged Mizuhiro.

"You will die!" Rushing Mizuhiro, Commander Tseng brought his sword to his side as if to swing but at the last moment he traded hands jabbed forward.

(Kashink)

Siam was watching the entire fight but from her angle she didn't know who had been stabbed. She tried to move to her left to get a better view. Then she saw it: somehow Mizuhiro had dodged the blade and brought his sword up, underneath the commander's armor and into the shoulder. The commander gasped as the blade was removed leaving the wound to bleed freely.

"That was for my mother. Your head is for my father," taunted Tseng plunged his sword into the ground to steady himself but collapsed to the ground grunting. Half a dozen soldiers surrounded him to assist but he waved them away as he got to his feet gripping his leaking wound. Using his good hand the commander picked up his sword and propped it over his shoulder.

He stared at Mizuhiro and smirked, "It's going to take more than that to kill me."

Mizuhiro face turned scarlet as he raised his sword and charged the injured man. The commander blocked the first attack then dodged the second. With the third attack they both came to a deadlock desperately trying to drive the other back. Then a cruel smile came to Mizuhiro's face as he flicked his wrist allowing the commander's blade to strike into the ground. Then with a quick flick Mizuhiro lightly tapped Commander Tseng's shoulder pad. But the tap shot lightning through the commander's shoulder driving him to his his sword to his side Mizuhiro paced around the commander, "This is for ruining my family!"

Then getting into his stance Mizuhiro violently kicked the commander in the middle of his chest plate driving the bleeding man backwards over his head and onto his chest. The commander heaved and coughed up blood as he desperately tried to regain the air that had left his lungs.

"Stop!"

Nobody knew who had shouted until somebody stepped forward and stood in front of the commander.

Realizing who the voice belonged to the commander looked up, "Lieutenant, (gack) back down."

"I'm sorry sir, but with my next actions I formally resign from my station and duties," replied the lieutenant as tears rolled down her face, "I hope you'll understand.

The female lieutenant drew her short sword and raised her shield as she beckoned her commander's assailant to come.

"Humph, I don't care who you are …," taunted Mizuhiro, "If you're in my way you will be moved. I will have my revenge."

Both combatants ran towards one with deadly curses in their minds. But as the two blades where about to meet, the lieutenant dropped to the ground and slid underneath Mizuhiro. In his confusion Mizuhiro tried to spin around but was flung forwards after having received a kick to the back.

He regained his footing and swung around to charge her again. This time both blades locked together in a deadly struggle. The lieutenant looked at the boy and smirked then tried to bring her foot over her head to kick Mizuhiro. Being wary of her technique he twisted his blade to block her sword and her foot. The lieutenant grimaced as her foot connected with the blade.

Seeing the opening Mizuhiro went on the offensive. He gripped the guard of his blade and twisted it counterclockwise. The blade broke into two halves that parted down the vertical axis of the blade.

She drew her sword back to charge but the sword suddenly fell from her hands sinking into the ground. Against her will her body followed her sword as she dropped. As the silhouette vanished the firelight reflected off the armor of the person standing behind her.

"No, I'm (grunt) sorry… but I can't let you do this," whispered the commander tying off his wound.

Commander Tseng then motioned for one of his soldiers and whispered in his ear some instructions. The soldier then proceeded carry the unconscious lieutenant to a safe distance. With his sword gone the commander just stood there facing the boy. Mizuhiro gripped his sword until his hands turned white savoring the inevitable, "Now how will you attack me?"

Slowly bending down the commander brought his hand the back of his leg and grasped the knife from its hidden sheaf. Bringing the weapon to the ready, the commander approached Mizuhiro with a face of stone.

The commander charged Mizuhiro with his dagger clutched the dagger until his hand bled. Having been watching the entire scene play out Siam face shook with fear.

"I want the truth but not at the death of my friend," whispered Siam, "What should I do?"

In his last act Commander Tseng leapt at the abomination that stood before him and tried to plunge the dagger in the boy's heart. Siam's heart reacted in terror and her feet moved on their own accord as if willing the rest to follow as she desperately tried to save Mizuhiro.

(Kashink)

Siam suddenly found herself lying on the ground in a pool of blood. But as she looked up Siam realized that it wasn't her own. The red liquor flowed from the scout who had been guarding her. For some reason the scout had taken both blades to the chest in order to save Siam. Out of surprise Mizuhiro dropped his weapons allowing the body to crumple to the forest floor. The commander equally perplexed stopped in his tracks as he bent down to examine his subordinate.

"Why did you disobey me direct orders?"

The man desperately tried to take the mask off his helmet as he started to cough up blood. When Commander Tseng looked at the face beneath the mask he was just as equally bewildered.

"Who are…"

The man raised his hand and spoke, "I didn't do it for your sake but then again maybe I did… but it appears that I failed."

Confused the commander looked at his chest plate only to find two dents in his armor that hadn't been there before. As not only the reality but the pain hit him, the commander bent down on one knee and sunk to the ground next to the man who had attempted to save him. Seeing their commander collapse to the ground several soldiers rushed to aide him only to be flung out of the way by a coreman.

In desperation the dying man next to the commander tugged at one of the soldiers trying to get his attention. As the man coughed up more blood he whispered something to the soldier. The soldier hesitated but then nodded and motioned for Siam to be untied and brought to the dying man. Just as confused as the rest Siam walked forward. She didn't know who the person was but then a wave of fear filled her. She bent down and looked at the dying man only to then tear her face away as tears welled up in her eyes. "Uncle…," She gasped.

Tears of mixed hate, sorrow and frustration flowed endlessly from her face. She forced herself to look him in the eye again, "Why? Why did we have to come? Why did you have to trick me? Why did you save me and get yourself hurt?"

"I was trying to save you… from yourself and… death," rasped Makani, "Don't… do not blame them Siam. Don't misplace your…."

Siam watched in sorrow as her uncle breathed his last breathe as the blood filled his lungs. Tears dropped like rain from her eyes as Siam beat her deceased uncle chest. A cold hand reached down and clasped onto her shoulder.

No it would not end like this, she thought.

Siam suddenly wiped around and swung her foot at whoever was touching her. The soldier wasn't quick enough and received a blow to the head for his trouble. Some of the soldiers witnessed her react violently and charged at her weapons drawn.

"Kill the commander's assailants," someone cried out.

Regardless of their superiors orders the soldiers lashed out in disobedience toward anyone foreign to their regiment. Unable to find Mizuhiro, Siam rushed through the guards sending some flying. She finally found her staff and flew off with a fireballs flying through the sky like fireworks. Through her tears she saw something racing through the forest leaving a trail of flames in its wake. As she descended through the low clouds to the air temple she recognized who it was.

"Siam!" Shouted Mizuhiro as he reached the cliff side.

As she spiraled down towards the temple she could see the fire army trailing behind them. Lost in despair Siam nearly crashed in a pillar as she landed hard on the stone structure. The fall knocked the air out of her and nearly broke her staff. Lying on the cold stone she regained her breath only to vomit the bile that had been lodged in her throat.

"Siam, Siam!"

As her eyes started to fade Siam looked up to see Mizuhiro rushing to her side. "I, I'm sorry Siam. I didn't mean to kill him," he cried out, "But please, for my father's sake… I need you to help me! You must kill them."

Before Siam could reply a sharp pain descended down her spine and she lost consciousness.

**Author's Notes: At one point I was going to let Mizuhiro be stabbed and escape with a flesh wound but in the end I decided against it. Makani had to die for the sake of Siam. A big part of the story is the various troubles that ail her and her ability to cope or not.**

**This is the end of the first book. If this book had an element it would be 'fire' based upon her various experiences with the firebenders. The next book is the book of earth. (hint hint) **


	12. Dreadful escape and the purpose

**Author's notes: There is a quote in this writing from a favorite movie of mine. I won't tell but I do not own that movie and probably won't be able to ever sell this until i correct that and more legal lawyer mumbo-jumbo. Thank you. ps bonus points for whoever finds it first!**

_Like a rock, I was strong as I could be_

_Like a rock, nothin' ever got to me_

_Like a rock, I was something to see_

**--Like a Rock, Bob Seger**

She ran and ran, not caring where she went. Blood trickled down her hair and into her eye causing Siam no end of misery as she made her escape. How she had survived the temple massacre she didn't know or care. Injured as she was Siam couldn't think properly and instead relied purely upon instinct which was currently telling her to run. To run anywhere but here and then to run some more until either her dread had subsided or to halt from complete exhaustion.

"H, help me," she whispered in vain, "Could someone please… please help me."

Siam franticly looked left and right to see if anyone had followed her. She fell backwards as a piece of stone fell directly in front of her. Since the attack the very foundation of the air temple had been shaken and threatened to crumble into the abyss but the magic in the stones held it together despite the moaning and grinding Siam heard. She got to her feet only to fall against a wall as one of her legs gave way. She stared at her damaged appendage to find it bent at an odd angle.

"It's clearly broken," a women's voice spoke out.

Siam eyes darted behind her only to come face to face with a fire nation soldier. Her face turned ghostly white as the soldier approached her.

"You must be Siam," spoke the female soldier.

Before the soldier was able to say anything else Siam raised both hands and clapped them together as hard as she could. The gust blew the two apart sending them flying in either direction. The soldier twisted in the air and landed on her hands and feet while Siam tumbled head over heels and landed hard on her back.

Siam ignored her pain and used the wall to steady herself as she balanced on one of her feet. As she regained her poise, mouth-chuck lodged her throat and tasted of blood and bile mixed together.

"Please calm yourself… I don't want to hurt you," spoke the female soldier as she approached again more cautiously.

Ignoring the pleas directed toward her Siam continued her fleeing as fast as she could which at that moment was almost a crawl.

I feel faint, Siam thought, I, I'm not going to make it!

Arriving upon the end of the hallway that came to a 'T', Siam put her back to the wall and faced her opponent like a cornered animal.

"I won't let it end this way," screamed Siam as she sent to ferocious air blades crisscrossing down the length of the hall.

The female soldier standing in front of her earth bended the stone to shield her from the attack but the wall was ripped in down the center destroying it. but as the wall crumbled to the ground Siam saw no one standing behind it.

"Where did she go?"

Siam began scanning the hallways for any evidence as to where her assailant had gone.

"Left, right… up?"

Suddenly the foundation shook beneath her as the fire nation soldier emerged from the ground raising a wall around herself. The soldier jabbed the wall with a finger sending a projectile flying toward Siam. Siam tried to block it with her left hand causing a couple fingers to dislocate. Strangely enough, Siam hadn't felt a thing even then. The adrenaline going to her head had wiped away all pain and again taunted her to run for her life.

Anticipating her reaction the female soldier shot more projectiles that struck Siam in her arm and leg. Before Siam could scream again she found her good leg rubbery and useless. She tried to grab onto something but her arm wouldn't respond to her commands.

"I feel tired," said Siam as she was caught by a rock slab that had risen to catch her.

Siam's head felt cloudy. As she flew though the depths of her unconsciousness she felt nothing and yet was aware of everything.

"This must be the world between waking and sleeping," she thought aloud even though there were none to hear.

As the world brightened Siam felt warm. She felt like her face was in a steam bath as the vapors descended across her face. Then something damp rolled over her eye and forehead like a wash cloth.

Siam started to mumble as she regained consciousness, "A bath, a nice warm bath, and some, some bear?"

In her waking up Siam had come face to face with a giant wooly brown bear which for some reason was wearing a hat. When the bear standing over her noticed how lively she had become it gave off a mighty roar.

Siam started to panic, "B, bear!"

It was only when she tried to stand up that Siam realized how badly she was injured. Along with a couple bruises and bandages Siam realized that she still needed to stay off her broken foot which until recently had been splinted. But in her fear Siam found new strength and determination. As she made her way from anywhere but there she almost fell into a lit fire that had been placed next to where she was lying. As she continued to hobble away she noticed her feet where getting soaked. She looked down at her feet to see bandages, which had been neatly wrapped, soaking up a hot liquid that was scalding her toes. With what little strength Siam had left she painstakingly tried to limp to safety away from that accursed bear who continued to chase her.

"Oh no you don't," someone yelled in the distance.

Siam only had enough time to see the firenation mask before a sharp pain sent her crumpling to the ground.

As Siam drifted away from her slumber an aroma hit her stomach like a wall. And the smell was different but similar. It strangely reminded Siam of her mother's cooking. As she pondered about the strange aroma someone knelt beside her and placed a damp piece of cloth on Siam's forehead.

"Mom is that you," Siam asked still a little cloudy.

"Shh, it's all right," the women replied.

"I had this horrible nightmare… that I was being chased by the fire nation army and a bear."

"Well you're safe now with Mrs. Yoji."

Siam immediately opened her eyes and shot upright, "Mrs. Yoji?!?"

Siam turned to find the women she had seen earlier only without the fire nation armor. The women had blond hair and wore a red dress covered by a brown cape.

"You're my… you're Mrs. Yoji?" stuttered Siam.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Yogi. And please don't spill dinner this time. I had a hard time fixing another one when you decided to dump supper all over your feet. And don't move around a lot there is too much to bandage without you ruining it by moving around."

Siam looking down to find herself almost completely mummified in bandages and a couple fingers splinted. She suddenly felt her blood rushing to her head and she again felt the need to lie down. It was then that a question struck Siam.

"Wha, what happened to me? To, to everyone?"

"I sorry to be the one to tell you this but all the inhabitants of the temple have, well, vanished. Don't you remember anything," asked Mrs. Yoji.

"I, I remember fainting or going unconscious," Siam replied still shocked by what she had learned, "You're not fire nation?"

"Heavens no… but if I was do you think it would make this situation any different? Humph, you'd think all the tending to your wounds that I did would speak for itself but no. And thinking of so harshly of the fire nation. But I suppose the situation does demand precautions," Mrs. Yoji countered with a sigh, "I myself was using the discarded armor to determine the situation here in subterfuge. When I was able to approach the site safely I found no one here with the exception of… well you."

The women then proceeded to hand Siam a bowl of soup with a wooden spoon. But with all the knowledge she had just ingested Siam didn't feel like eating or living.

"And it was a good thing I found you too. If I hadn't you would have either died from your wounds, starvation, or simply from the cold what with the condition your clothes were in."

Siam eyes darted wildly at the women as she drank her soup, "Wait, what did you do with my clothes?"

"Honey, your still wearying them," said Mrs. Yoji pointedly, "Their just covering your wounds now and holding your splinted leg in place. Now don't look like that… if you where to try to wear them now you look like you belonged in one of those despicable geisha establishments and a horrid one even then."

"My parents bought those…," Siam voice trailed off as she continued to burn holes in her soup. With her last memento, her last connection to her family seemingly broken Siam felt lost to the world around her. She would have continued in this manner if there wasn't a face being drawn inches from her own.

The once calm women know looked like beast out to kill as an unnerved Siam stared into Mrs. Yoji's burning eyes.

"Listen here and listen well you selfish good for nothing. I don't want to add insult to injury but I will not stand for your brooding. I didn't drag your sorry ass out of that mess down there only for you to give up on life. Now eat up the soup I gave you while it can still do you some good and you can find your life's purpose later."

Still wincing from the tongue lashing she had received Siam franticly drank her soup as Mrs. Yoji got up. Finding that the thin soup actually tasted good she passed her bowl back, "Could I have some more?"

At this Mrs. Yoji's face melted into a content smile, "Why sure you can dear. It's actually my own recipe but some of the ingredients vary since I can't always find the ingredients in the wild."

As Siam finished the second bowl she laid it aside and nodded her thanks to the woman. With her belly now warm and full Siam called it a midday and contently fell asleep to the sound of the fire popping at random intervals.

**Author's Notes: You'll note the part where Mrs. Yoji raises up a wall surrounding herself and then pokes holes into it. This is in reference to Ty Lee's fighting style of striking pressure points. Combined with the wall, it is a defense/ offense move of my own creation. She doesn't use it much b/c it has a very limited range (obviously) **

**Mrs. Yoji's character revolves around an authoritative figurehead. She basically takes the position of mother slapping around Siam (when needed) **


	13. Loss of the patients and patience

_Things that bother you, never bother me  
I feel happy and fine!  
Aha!  
Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight  
Having a wonderful time!_

**--Living in the Sunlight, Loving in the Moonlight, Tiny Tim**

Something started tugging on Siam as she lay there next to the fire. Something with a firm grasp started pulling until she could bare it now longer. As she submitted herself to the force of will, Siam lifted herself from her body and started to walk toward the temple. She momentarily looked back to see her body sleeping soundly despite the injuries she had accumulated. As she back toward the temple she pondered the circumstance she was in.

"Where are you taking me?"

With no answer Siam continued walking through the dense forest. But as she trotted underneath the shaded trees she noticed something. On certain sides of the trees was nothing but white. Some of the leaves had only one side to them while the other side didn't exist at all. And while her curiosity begged her to stay and ascertain to this phenomenon the force that was leading her held sway.

As Siam exited the forest she came upon the rocky ledge of the cliff under hanging the temple. As she neared the ledge Siam peered over it only to continue walking.

"What? What are you doing? I…"

Ignoring Siam's questions the force continued to lead her over the cliffs edge into the abyss. As she fell Siam tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. Falling through the clouds Siam almost felt weightless besides the wind that kept battering her. As the ground came into view Siam looked up from where she lay next to the campfire only to see herself falling from the sky.

Siam suddenly awoke, "What?"

Looking over her shoulder, Siam saw Mrs. Yoji crushing various herbs together. Then a curious thought popped in her head.

"Mrs. Yoji, why are you out here? I mean you would have been killed if you had been at the temple…"

The woman stopped what she was doing and looked up at Siam, clearly annoyed.

"If you must know I've been collecting herbs. My son has been… sick and the region around the western air temple is an excellent spot for collecting them. Without them even you would have died. And with them your wounds are almost healed, even your leg. And as for the staying out here, I prefer to be alone even if they are the most peaceful."

Siam would have listened more but she started feeling the hot breath and slippery tongue again. She turned around only to be blinded by gooey saliva engulfing her face. She tried to say something but the stuff got into her mouth causing Siam to be nauseous. When she had wiped the majority of it away she opened her eyes to see the massive bear from before.

"B, b, bear!"

With a smile on her face Mrs. Yoji walked over to the pile of fur and began massaging his ears.

"Bear? This is no bear-e-air," she replied, "This is Bostov, my best friend and good assistant. Aren't you Bostov?"

"So he isn't, well, dangerous," asked Siam.

"Bostov couldn't hurt a fly," said Mrs. Yoji shocked, "Unless he sat on or it flew in his mouth and he accidentally digested it… Bostov lost his teeth in an accident when he was young and his parents deserted him to hunt for his own berries and honey. When I took him in we sort of came to an agreement that as long as I fed him he would help me search for herbs. And he is a very good assistant, my furry friend, yes you are."

As Mrs. Yoji continued to croon over Bostov, Siam contemplated their relationship. It was similar, she thought, to her and Kemp…

"Kempa! How, I mean where? I left him!"

Siam got to her feet and started running toward the temple. Mrs. Yoji stared in disbelief as her patient attempted yet again to defy her orders.

"Augh, not again," said the peeved woman.

Watching Siam flee the premise, Mrs. Yoji stood up straight and stomped her foot hard on the ground multiple times. The tremor shook the ground beneath Siam raising rigid cliffs in the air that blocked her immediate path but she just leapt sideways avoiding them.

"Oh, so that is how you want to play it then," cried out Mrs. Yoji.

Taking off her cloak, the woman crouched with her hands at her sides palms down and her feet apart. Raising her hands to her chest Mrs. Yoji clenched them then did a forward flip slamming her fist into the ground. Siam almost tripped as the seismic ripple tore through the earth. With her fist still touching the ground the woman waited for the ripple to reach the needed distance. Mrs. Yoji then extended her arms out and leapt to her feet.

Siam felt the ground shake but then felt the tremor subside. Did Mrs. Yoji give up, she thought.

Suddenly a sharp tremor roared through the ground bringing Siam to her knees as a half circle shot fifteen feet into the air that had a diameter of thirty feet. Siam felt frightened by not only the woman's display of power but also the pains she went through to subdue her patients. She turned around as Mrs. Yoji called out to her.

"Now would you kindly get back here before I decide to kick your sorry ass for being an idiot?"

"I am sorry for leaving. But I have to find Kempa," Siam replied.

Before Mrs. Yoji could reply, Siam dived backwards toward the wall. Using her air bending to spin herself into a corkscrew, Siam disintegrated a hole in the wall and twisted her body through it. As she regained her footing Siam continued sprinting toward the temple.

Back at the camp site Mrs. Yoji was kicking herself for being so stupid, "What was I thinking, not tying the idiot girl to the ground and who the hell is 'Kempa'. Well come on then Bostov, we can't let her kill herself now can we?"

Bostov nodded his fury head in agreement and plodded over to where she was standing. Sighing heavily Mrs. Yoji put her hands together and then spread them apart allowing the soft earth to engulf them whole.

**Author's Notes: The whiteness in the dream was an area that Siam had never seen before; a sort of void in her memory if you will. Obviously this never happens but I like to point out how real her dream vs. reality can get.**


	14. Master Ikasoruk the failure

_Undead!_

_Undead!_

_Undead!_

_Undead!_

**--Undead, Hollywood Undead**

Siam ran to the edge of the cliff climbed down one of the vines. As she reached the temple level she swung herself to the ledge bending a cushion of air to break her fall as she continued running. Past the inner sanctum, past the hall of echoes Siam ran.

He can't be dead, she thought.

She wove her way through the hallways hoping to find the big wooden door to the nursery. She wished with all her might that she would smell the fresh hay and the even fresher dropping. But as the nursery came into sight she saw the thick door lying on its face and no smell drifted from the room. Siam stumbled forward as she approached the room as a heavy knot formed in her stomach. The sight she saw drove her dizzy with bewilderment.

Where there had once been random animals, from various parts of the continent, there now stood… nothing. The wooden tiled floor reflected all incoming light with a ghostly sheen. Other than that the only thing that caught her attention was the hairy wall. As she took a closer look she found the millions of strands of hay that had imbedded themselves into the granite wall.

Siam thought, If this is what happened to the straw then what happened to… "Kempa," Siam screamed.

"He is obliviously not here and shouting will not find him or bring him back!"

Siam didn't need to turn around to see you it was and she didn't care to acknowledge either.

"Am I to lose everything I hold close to in my heart? My father, mother, Mizuhiro, and now even Kempa i-is lost." Tears flowed from her face and pinged off the smooth surface of the silent room.

"Everything is not lost; only you are lost," someone whispered in her ear.

Siam turned around to find no one there.

"Over here."

Walking out of the nursery and saw a shadow flutter out of the corner of her left eye. She turned again to see no one. Siam made her way down the corridor and walked along the open faced ledge. She gazed at the silvery crescent moon and followed its gaze to the entrance to the echo chamber. The light casted long shadows into the chambers many rooms.

"Find your destiny before it finds you," came the voice echoing out of the hall.

Siam made a deep sigh and advanced inward when a loose pavement stone came up and tripped her.

"And here I was thinking that air-benders were cautious people," said Mrs. Yoji as she and her bear popped out of a nearby wall.

"Mrs. Yo…"

"Dear, I know you want your flying bison back but getting yourself killed is a terrible justification. Now if you want Kempa back with your own hide intact then follow me and we shall retrieve him. Bostov, I want you to wait outside."

Feeling a little bewildered Siam nodded her head and silently followed the older women into the echo chamber room. Siam's footsteps turned into multiple baby steps as she carefully tread on the unknown.

"I am glad and sorry that you have come Siam. If there are two things that remain consistent in life, they are taxes and death. And unfortunately, for the good of mankind, I must take yours now."

Siam tried to pinpoint her assailant but his voice bounced everywhere. Siam tried to contain herself but she couldn't.

"Where is Kempa?"

"No! You fool; he doesn't know where…"

"Too late," exploded the voice.

Mrs. Yoji turned around only to hear their assailant's blade sink into its target. The man retracted his blade and returned it to his side.

"I am truly sorry that it had to happen this way but the sins of the father are passed on to the children and the secrets that you contain must be obliterated."

The man grasped his sword with hands together and produced a blue flame from its blade. But as he compressed it, the flame gradually turned white. The man then raised his weapon over his head; the deadly intention reflected off white and blue mask of Master Ikasoruk.

"Now, rest in peace Siam Nakamura!"

The man swung his blade at Siam releasing the flame it contained. The white fire overwhelmed her and turned her clothes to ash while she continued to be incinerated. The light blinded all in the room as the fire burned bright. The room burned bright as the body melted in the heat. Master Ikasoruk looked at again at the melting statue and lowered his head.

"I wish you had not done that… instant death will alleviate your suffering as well as theirs. Now where are you?"

"She may forgive your brutality but I won't." Mrs. Yoji bent low to the ground and earth-bended a wall. She then started punching little darts out of it. The man defended himself using his blade to deflect but one of the darts struck his arm causing it to go limp. Switching to his good hand the man successfully deflected some while dodging the rest. Mrs. Yoji sneered and sent the entire wall after him. The man dodged the attack by leaping over it.

"Gotcha," chuckled Mrs. Yoji.

A rod the diameter of a fist shot forward and slammed the man in the chest. He crumpled against the far wall, spitting up blood out of his mask.

Mrs. Yoji stared at the man and shook her head. She turned to one of the walls and stomped her foot revealing a crevice in the wall.

"Siam, it's safe to come out now."

Siam stepped out of the crevice wearing the cloak that Mrs. Yoji had been wearing earlier. Her face broke down in tears as she finally viewed her assassin.

"Master Ikasoruk, why?"

He stared at his would be victim in shock. Master Ikasoruk looked down still coughing up blood. He pointed at the glowing statue that was still glowing with heat. "It (ack) seems that I was mastered by another master. Very well, I shall tell you why. (ugh) It was my sworn duty to protect and raise Mizuhiro… even from himself. It appears that I have failed on both accounts. Your precious flying bison (ugh) is on the far cliff. Unconscious, but tied none the less and Mizuhiro, assuming that you died, has already left for the Northern air-temple. I (ack) wish this could have gone a little smoother but it was not to be."

"But what about Mizuhiro," begged Siam, "Is he okay?"

The man reached into his shirt and pulled out something shaped like a scroll. "I want to apologize to you Ms. Siam. But I cannot betray my master even as his teacher. I hope you understand." Master Ikasoruk then pressed his fingers to a piece of string attached to the object he was holding and burned it. The string shot off sparks and continued to burn fast.

Mrs. Yoji looked in horror and grabbed Siam's hand, "We need to leave now!"

"But I need to talk ask him…"

"He's dead and so are we if we do not leave now."

Mrs. Yoji sneered as she dragged Siam out of the hall as fast as she could. A second later the room exploded, sending a shockwave throughout the temple. As they exited the echo chamber, Mrs. Yoji pushed Siam in the opposite direction only missing the flames that licked the night air.

It's not your fault," Mrs. Yoji said and she continued to scan the area. "The man was deranged and was spouting nonsense."

"But I… he made it sound like I am the cause of these attacks. What if the person responsible is using me to destroy the temples?"

"Destroy to the temple? Siam, do you realize how foolish you sound. I don't know how this happened but until we figure it out stop worrying and help me find YOUR flying bison."

The bear growled in accordance.

"But…"

Before Siam could finish his sentence Mrs. Yoji stomped her foot on the ground causing a small block to protrude from the ground and trip Siam. Mrs. Yoji then turned around and stared at Siam; her face boiling red.

"If you're going to keep feeling sorry about yourself, question your own insufferable morality, and be of no use at all in this search then by all means stay there and brood! I am not your mother, but the very sight of you makes me want to shake some senses into that addle brain of yours. Yes, you've been through hell and back. Yes, the western population of air benders has been wiped off the face of the earth. Yes, your family has been murdered." Mrs. Yoji sighed heavily as she continued, "But if you don't keep your eyes on the now and present, you will always have what should have been instead of what could be."

Siam stood very still and tried to make sense of what she was just told. Then a thought entered her head causing her face to turn red. Slowly, Siam reached into her pouch and retrieved an item out of it. After tossing it into the bushes, Siam bent over to retrieve it.

"Mrs. Yoji, I think I found something!"

Mrs. Yoji immediately turned around, walking to the spot that Siam was searching.

"What have you found? Did you find some fur or his tracks?"

Siam got to her feet and placed the item in the older woman's hands.

"Wait, is this a…"

"Yes, it's a whistle for flying bison. I wonder why it was lying there?"

"Ugh! Probably because you put it there. Siam, did completely forgot that you had it?"

Siam turned away as she blushed.

"Never mind that, just blow the damn thing already."

Siam retrieved the whistle from the woman and blew it with all her might. The sound was so great that even the bear started to whine. After that they stood still and waited. But all they heard was the wind blowing through the grass and trees that populated the area.

Then the two women and the bear heard a growl that was so loud that it echoed throughout the canyon. Siam started going in circles trying to find the source but failed in her attempt.

"But where is it coming from? How are we supposed to find it?"

"Siam, calm down and let me handle it. Bostov can find anything. Bears ears are exceptionally better than humans. Bostov, find the flying bison. Okay?"

The furry bear nodded its huge snout and bounded off in the opposite direction that they had been walking. Siam and Mrs. Yoji had to keep at full stride in order to keep up.

"Is he sure that were going in the right direction Mrs. Yoji?"

Mrs. Yoji turned her head around and gave Siam a blank stare as they continued to lose Bostov.

**Author's Notes: This was my… FAILED attempt to give Master Ikasoruk a proper death. I realized that he couldn't follow Mizuhiro anymore and had to (sniff) go. And it was %^$# terrible ghaaa. Sometime in the future I'm going to redo this part and make it more grandeur or just delete it and alter the story as bloody needed.**


	15. Used paper and the house call

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

**--Unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield **

The fire fizzled and snapped as Siam sipped the remains of her watery stew. Turning onto her back, she gazed at the heavens and gave a long yawn in reply to its magnificence.

"Siam?"

Siam immediately snapped out of her lethargic state and grabbed the piece of parchment and writing utensil where they were lying.

"I wasn't sleeping Mrs. Yoji… I was just waiting for some inspiration."

"Hmmph. Gravity was not discovered by someone being idle under a tree you know. When a person writes about their experiences they should do so from their heart. Then they use what brains they have to make sense of it all. Now write!"

"Do I have t…"

"WRITE!"

Mrs. Yoji's sudden yelling caused Siam to almost toss her writing tool into the fire. But after calming herself Siam put the proverbial pen to the proverbial paper and began to proverbially write.

_Dear diarrhea?_

Siam looked up from her writing confused.

"Mrs. Yoji… How do you spell "diary"?"

Mrs. Yoji opened one lazy eye in bewilderment.

"Are you telling me that you don't even know how to spell? I swear education has gone to the dogs these days."

Everyone suddenly heard a howl in the distance. Mrs. Yoji turned her head slightly but decided to ignore it.

"D-A-I-R-Y."

After making a mental note not to ask Mrs. Yoji for anymore spelling tips Siam continued writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the sixth day since the destruction of the Western Air-temple. I still can't believe that anyone could be so volatile towards a nation so peaceful and obliging. Their hate towards the air nomad tribe can only be surpassed by my own for destroying those that I loved and my love for sweet pudding cakes._

Siam took a second to look up at the stars as a tear rolled down her face.

_After searching for Kempa we finally found him in a watering hole covered in mud. I immediately scolded him for getting his fur so dirty but then Mrs. Yoji stopped me when she discovered that all his fur was gone. She went on to say that Kempa was one of the smartest animals she had ever known because mud makes for a good salve even if a temporary one. We spent the rest of the day hunting down enough ingredients to make enough salve to cover his body. _

_We were able to cover the majority of his wounds and sores but Mrs. Yoji told me that we would have to move Kempa to her place in order to heal him properly. She then preceded to earth-bend a platform out of the earth. After several strenuous hours of pushing a reluctant flying bison on the aforementioned slab Mrs. Yoji used her bending to slide it across the terrain in the direction of her home. The great strain from the weight has left her much drained leaving me to set up camp and dinner._

_Mrs. Yoji asked me to write about what things that I should be grateful for. She said that even a beggar on the street or a widower has things that make them happy. Even though she scolds me a lot, I do not know what I would do if I had not met Mrs. Yoji. And except for being a little bit bossier she is very much like my mother. She also gave Kempa back to me. He is one of the few links I have to my parents. The memories that I have with my parents, I will treasure them always. _

Siam awoke the following morning to find the campfire lit and breakfast stewing. The smell made her very hungry as she made her way to breakfast. She picked up the ladle and stirred the liquid.

"Is the soup done already?"

Siam turned around to find Mrs. Yoji with firewood in hand. Bringing up the rear was Bostov with a giant branch in his mouth.

"I would give it a bit longer but I'm not sure. But how are you feeling Mrs. Yoji? You looked like you were going to be sick."

Mrs. Yoji looked at the girl thoughtfully as she sat down and tested the soup herself.

"I am doing very well. Last night I took one of my potions. It takes a nights rest for it to cycle out the lactic acid. But how did your diary go?"

"It went very well. I-I really am grateful..."

"By the way, I need the parchment that you didn't use and the writing tool as well."

"Um about that… I used it all up and was wondering if you had anymore."

Mrs. Yoji's face started turning red as she built up steam.

"You, used it all up?"

"Um… yes?"

For the next day and a half the two people and their animals traveled. The only sounds to be heard were either the flying-bison groaning from its pains or Siam Still trying to apologize for using up Mrs. Yoji's precious parchment. It was a couple hours past noon when they saw a gray speck in the middle of grassy field covered sparsely with trees. As they drew closer, Siam saw that the house was a ranch made completely out of granite with grass covering the roof. At a hundred feet they all saw a giant hand made out of greenish water waving in salutations to their arrival. At the site of the waving hand Mrs. Yoji doubled her efforts despite the strain.

"Hana," the person waving called out.

As they arrived at the house Mrs. Yoji created a pillar that sprung her off the rocky platform and towards the person waving.

"How is he doing," Mrs. Yoji explained as she caught her breath.

"He is doing fine... a little stiff though. I just woke him up this morning. He's out back getting some fresh air."

"I know I have said this a hundred times Chiyo but I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Go see him Hana. I know he will be thrilled to see you."

While Mrs. Yoji was greeting her friend, Siam and everybody else were worrying about crashing for lack of driver. To their relief the stone slab gently came to a stop just before plowing into the house. Siam immediately checked up on Kempa who gave a low moan of annoyance.

"And who might you be deary?"

Siam turned around to find a tall very short woman. The only reason she was tall though was because she walked around wearing stilts made of ice. Other than that the brown eyed woman with graying hair could be classified as a dwar- I mean little person. Based on her clothes Siam guessed that she was originally from the Southern Water-tribe.

"My name is Siam. I met Mrs. Yoji after the massacre at the Western Air-temple. She rescued me and brought my flying bison here so she could heal him."

"Massacre? What happened at the temple? I do hope the flying mushrooms haven't already started their uprising."

Making a mental note for later Siam ignored the mushroom comment.

"Everyone is gone. Only Kempa and I made it out alive. Other than that… I don't really know… I"

It was that moment that she realized that Chiyo was hugging her. But instead of breaking down, Siam just hugged the tall very short woman back.

"By the way, you should meet Iwao," Chiyo said as she freed Siam. "And you should stay for his birthday party. Today he is turning twenty-five. I think you two will get along nicely."

"And you must be this Kem-PA that your little friend has been telling me about."

Siam looked down at the spot where Chiyo was only to see her feet. She then turned around to see the tall very short woman patting Kempa on his big black nose.

_She sure is fast_, thought Siam as she watched Chiyo inspect the hairless flying bison.

"It seems that even though your master got off scott-free, you weren't so lucky my new friend. Hmm… Siam how about you go meet the birthday boy while I see about your animal."

Siam nodded as she made her way down the steps and into the house. From the outside the house looked very small but from what Siam could see it expanded into several different rooms that were massive by themselves.

As she followed the hallway down Siam ran into a staircase that led into what she believed to be the living room as well as the dining room. The room contained a burning fireplace surround by several furnishing and a wooden table surrounded by stone chairs. On the walls were murals of what Siam made out to be different herbs painted with natural colors against a limestone surface.

"Do you like them? Whenever my mother brings home a new plant to test I take a sample and add it to my collection of paintings."

The deep voice coming from behind her startled Siam causing her to fall down the stairs. A strong hand wrapped in gauze reached out and caught her before she fell. As Siam looked up at her rescuer she saw a boy who was a little shorter than her. Judging from the voice Siam could have sworn that the boy was older but he only looked to be in his mid-teens.

"Who are you?"

"Didn't my mother tell you? I'm her son, Iwao."


	16. The boy, bison, and univited guests

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

**--I Believe I Can Fly, R. Kelly**

Siam stared at the boy who had just rescued her from falling down four stairs. He had blond hair with brown eyes and wore an orange tunic. The two characteristics that stuck out the most were his very small nose and that fact that all his limbs were wrapped in gauze.

"And you are Ms.?"

Siam shook her head out of embarrassment for staring.

"Siam, my name is Siam. And do you have an older brother? I was told that he was having his twenty-fifth birthday today."

"Actually, I am an only child. And it's really my birthday but I really don't see the point in all seriousness. I re…"

A sudden clash of metallic objects roared from the kitchen. With dark curses on her lips Mrs. Yoji entered the dining room with her hair decorated with an assortment of edible items. But as she saw her son and Siam standing on the stairs her malicious scowl turned on its head.

"Iwao dear," Mrs. Yoji said in the sweetest tone. "Dinner is going to take a little longer. Ah Siam, why don't you take Iwao for a ride with your glider? I know that he would like it and I would be very grateful."

"I'm n," Siam started to say but she saw Mrs. Yoji's smile start to falter. "I would be delighted too. That is if Iwao is willing."

As Siam looked toward Iwao she saw that he was hanging his head. For a second Siam thought she saw a tear running down his face but then he lifted his head showing off her pearly whites with a full grin.

"Sure mother, I would like too. We'll be back in an hour."

As another resounding clash came from the kitchen, Mrs. Yoji bit her lip.

"Better make it two hours… and please ask Chiyo to come assist me. I can't find my wisk."

As the two left the dining room they could hear more cursing coming from the kitchen. Siam walked down the lit corridor smelling the awkwardness floating in the air and decided to pick up their conversation again.

"You are really twenty-five?"

"So my mother tells me," Iwao replied glumly. "Meh, I could care less actually."

"Are you saying you hate birthdays?"

Iwao did not reply as he stepped outside. As Siam approached him, she saw ominous clouds forming in the sky reflecting dull light onto the grass.

"… It is not that I hate them. I don't see the point really. But enough about my preferences, let's see this glider of yours. But it's really up to you."

The glider represented Siam terrible past but it also shared a bounty of memories that she always cherished. Between the two, she had really felt like flying at all. It took her only five seconds to come to her conclusion.

"Actually, I would love too. I just have to find my staff. It should be with my other belongings. Where is it, she exclaimed rummaging through her belongings. After retrieving the staff they walked to the foot of the nearest hill.

"In order to do this right we would need a cliff. But this place is the land of endless grass so we will have to make do with this hill. Now when I start running I want you to keep pace. At the last second I will unfurl my glider and I want you jump on top. I will have it sideways so it will be easier."

Siam had said so much so fast that Iwao just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Wait, wait. What am I supposed to do again?"

"Just follow me and jump on when I say so."

"Ya sure. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Siam was about to retort but she felt a strong breeze and decided it was time.

"Okay, GO!"

The two of them started sprinting toward the top of the little hill. Just before reaching the top Siam took her staff and twirled it through the air to unfold it. She then held it in the ready position perpendicular to the ground.

"Ready? Jump!"

At first Siam had wanted to scare Iwao by increasing her speed while diving but then she realized that he was actually weighing them down so much that she wouldn't be able to pull up.

"Um, this is your captain speak. We are going to have some problems with our flight plan and then crash."

Iwao started looking confused. "What?"

"Whatever you carrying is too heavy. I won't be able to pull up in time. So unless you like your actual face being carved into the ground below, I suggest you lose some weight!"

Siam heard Iwao grumble and then sigh as she felt the glider being released from the weight. As she pulled up from the ground she saw two objects smash into the ground.

"What on earth did you drop?"

"It was nothing… they just help me to walk."

"Your legs are disabled?"

"Something like that. Anyway let's get back to flying."

For the next hour Siam showed Iwao all the tricks. She did barrel rolls and loops. When she realized that nothing could shake him off or up she mixed her moves. After deciding to call it a day Siam did a complete nose dive only to pull up at the third to last second. Using the momentum Iwao released his grip and plunged into the earth only to pop up a second later.

"Humph, is that all."

Siam walked over to Iwao and started fixing his air head. "I heard you laughing and enjoying the ride."

Clearly beat Iwao raised his hands in defeat but backed away from her to straighten his own hair.

"So Siam, what do you want to do now? We still have a little bit of time left and I have a really cool place I want to show you."

"Hmmm oh! I must see Kempa first. He's been injured and um uh… That really short lady…"

"Grandma Chiyo?"

"Yes, now I remember. She said that she was going to heal him. I hope he is all right. Wait, did you just call her grandma?"

Iwao started to laugh. "She really isn't my grandma but with all she does for me…"

Siam started walking around the house on the stone path that wrapped around it. It took her several seconds to realize that Kempa was all ready gone and that she had no idea where to go.

"So do you know where Kempa might be?"

"I don't know. What kind of injury does he have?"

Siam pondered a bit to remember all Kempa's injuries. "Well, he bruised all over and I think he hurt his big black nose."

Iwao looked stupefied at Siam. "He got a black nose?"

"Oh yeah. And all his fur got blown off."

"F-fur. Your boyfriend has fur?"

"What? No! Boyfriend? He's my flying-bison!"

"Oh, your flying bison. You made it sound like he was your uh, you know. Anyway, he might be in the specimen lab… I think."

"What! Specimen lab? Why would he be there?!?"

"It's really not what it sounds like. It's just where my mom keeps all her pets. She makes the weirdest things out of their stools and shed fur."

Siam followed Iwao around the house until they came upon a huge opening that looked like a cave. Just as they entered the mouth of the cave the wind started to howl like crazy and torrents of rain started soaking the earth. Both Iwao and Siam stared at the rain for a second.

"Wow, what a coincidence," commented Siam.

She looked toward Iwao but saw him peering into the rain. She tried to follow his gaze but didn't see anything.

"Iwao, what is it?"

The boy turned and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, It's nothing. Common… Let's go see your bison."

Meanwhile, a couple miles away, a lone figure stood. The girls long black hair was tangled from neglect and her eyes were faded. She walked midair on footprints of ice from the water that filled the sky. In her hands she held a necklace with a small unfinished crystal, glowing for a mysterious reason. She started laughing as she placed the necklace back around her neck.

"Brother? Brother?"

A bulge started forming in the earth. The cancerous bubble grew bigger and bigger until it formed a morbid looking skull. The jaw suddenly sank into the earth and a sickly-looking pale hand reached out. Wrapped around the wrist was an identical unfinished crystal.

"Soon sister. Soon."

As soon as their eyes adjusted to the glowing light of the powder covering the floor, Siam and Iwao looked upon the massiveness of the cave they had entered. Stalactites and stalagmites riddled the floor and ceiling. But the thing that caught Siam's attention the most was the contents of the pens and cages that covered most of the floor space. The cave contained entire flocks, herds, packs, throngs, and gaggles of animals; from two head vipers to flying squirrels. And if that wasn't didn't surprise newcomers, the accumulating smell was enough to make them dry heave. Siam felt in awe and nauseous at the same time; it was an interesting sensation.

"Ugh," groaned Siam as she clutched her throbbing stomach.

"Is it really that bad? My nose doesn't work so I don't mind it. My mom keeps telling me that I smell bad or that I don't smell good."

Siam started to laugh but bile started to rise in her throat.

"Hey Siam, if you want to leave we can see your flying bison later. It wouldn't be a problem really."

Cupping her mouth in her hand Siam shook her head no as her face got cluttered with hair. Holding her mouth in one hand and grasping Iwao's for direction, Siam slowly made to the back of the cave. Once they passed all the cages Siam was able to make out a study wooden door that was massive in length and height.

"Hold on a second," said Iwao as he slammed his foot on the ground causing the massive door to swing open. With the air smelling a lot cleaner, Siam immediately felt better besides her upset stomach. But seeing Kempa all bandaged up still left her gloomy.

"Hi grandma Ch…"

Just as Iwao was greeting the old woman a watery hand picked him up while another started slapping him.

"Deary," began Grandma Chiyo in a loving voice. "I realize that you aren't up very often but I thought I told you to clean the cages."

"Grandma- ack-ptthbb," Iwao sputtered.

Shaking her head Grandma Chiyo turned to Siam, "And we have this pretty young lady as a guest too."

Standing their dumbfounded, Siam watched as Grandma Chiyo combined the two bubbles to form a liquid sphere around Iwao.

"Now are you going to be a good boy and get to cleaning or am I going to have to punish you on your birthday?"

Almost out of air, Iwao nodded his head in desperation. The bubble suddenly burst and created an icy slide toward the huge door. Five seconds later Iwao was outside with the door closed behind him.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes," exclaimed Grandma Chiyo with a wide toothed grin. "Your flying-bison…"

The grandma walked back to the bison and extended her icy stilts in order to rub the non-bruised part on his head.

"He's obviously been through a lot. His body has been bruised all over not to mention the fact that all his fur is gone. Without his fur, he won't be flying anytime soon and even then I wouldn't permit it. Lastly, should he overcome his injuries, he might not regain his fur and his ability to fly. So, "said Grandma Chiyo with a stern look on her face. "I have come to the hard decision that your bison is going to have to stay with me for the time being. He will just be a huge burden if he travels with you and he might die if you take him."

Siam felt infuriated at the old woman's words. Kempa was more than just a friend to her, he was family.

"Kempa in not and shall never be burden," Siam yelled. "He is my friend and protector. I would never let him die like that!"

The old tall-short woman smiled softly revealing her yellow teeth. Then walking over to the girl, the old woman patted Siam on the head. The act took Siam by surprise.

"Good, good. I proper answer for an air-bender. I expected nothing less from you but his condition does still remain. And while this is a very rude thing to ask of you, ask I must… for the sake of your flying bison's life: let him stay with me. Please let go of him for a while so he can recover. I will treat him well in your stead."

In the back of her mind, Siam knew it would come to this. She knew that he would return to her only to be taken away again. It seemed like this was her lot in life. To be receiving only to lose again.

"I will come back to see him again," said Siam as a tear rolled down her face. "He actually will like it here with all free range grass. He (hic) really hates the dried up hay (hic)."

As short as her arms were, Grandma Chiyo had no problem hugging Siam.

"Shhh, shhh," crooned the old woman. "You can always come back. And remember, today is supposed to be a happy day. Now go and join the party and I while be along in a second."

Siam whispered a thank you to Grandma Chiyo and headed for the door as she waved goodbye to Kempa. But as she tugged the gigantic door open, it suddenly flung wide open, nearly swatting her away. On the opposite side, opening the door stood Iwao panting for breath.

"We've (huff) got trouble!"

"What is it birthday boy," said Grandma Chiyo. "Did your mother leave the cake in the oven again?"

Iwao shook his head as he got his breath. "Worse!"

Grandma Chiyo put her hands on her hip. "Have those pesky brainwashing turnips come back? Deary me, I thought we'd seen the last of them."

"Grandma Chiyo please," pleaded Siam.

"Oh all right," said the old woman throwing up her hands. "You two run along and fix those pesky vermin. I'll join you as soon as I finish with Kempa."

Siam nodded as she ran over to Iwao and helped him up. "Come on, you can tell me as we run."

Having just arrived, Iwao rolled his head out of annoyance.

"But (pant) I just got here."

**Author's Notes: Have any of you ever watched ****Silverado**** the movie. It's an old western movie that really good and I highly suggest it. Anywho there's this old woman whose name is Stella (played by Linda Hunt). She's very short and so in order to work she has a small ramp that allows her to 'rise to the occasion' with her job as a barkeep. Anywho I really liked her character. **


	17. The battle of the Three siblings part 1

_Show 'em how we blow the spot, Let's make it hot,_

_Let's shock 'em with the bodyrock 'till the party stops. It's time to take it up a notch, and keep it locked, for all the headbangers in the parking lot. Here we come,_

**-Rawkfist, Thousand Foot Krutch **

Siam and Iwao raced towards the exit of the cave while the caged animals displayed their anxiety.

"Look out," cried Iwao pushing Siam away as a massive bird cage tip over nearly crushing them both.

"Iwao!"

Siam watched the cage smash to the floor allowing the frantic birds to escape in a bundle of feathers. As the feathers fell to the ground Siam looked at the wreckage in shock.

"Wow! I'm glad that didn't hit me," exclaimed Iwao as he arose from the cave floor.

Siam did a double take looking at Iwao and smacked him across the face. She then walked off in a huff leaving the boy to rub his stinging face.

"Did you miss me that much?"

As Siam reached the cave's exit she could feel the chill from the sheets of rain spraying the entrance with a fine mist. Suddenly Siam spotted a lone figure advancing toward the cave. Not certain who he or she was Siam hide behind a nearby boulder and waited. As the person entered the cave's opening Siam figured out who it was.

"Mrs. Yoji! But what is going on outside? Are we being attacked?"

Hana was about to reply when her son walked up still rubbing his sore cheek.

"Hi mom. So, who are these guys?"

"I still don't know who… What happened to your face?"

"I slapped him," proclaimed Siam as she crossed her arms.

"Why did you…," began Mrs. Yoji. But instead of talking the woman proceeded to pick her son up by the collar.

"Iwao, did you touch her?"

"What? Of course not," said the boy helplessly. "I did push her out of the way when the bird cage collapsed. She thought that I had been crushed and decided to slap me when I popped out of the ground. And I still don't know what I did to deserve it!"

As Mrs. Yoji lowered the boy she started rubbing her temples in despair. "Siam? Are you kidding me? I mean honestly…"

Siam started turning bright red but turned her back towards the two of them. "He should not scare me like that."

"You know what, I give up," said Mrs. Yoji throwing her hands up in defeat. "Ok, change of subject. I'm not sure how many we are facing but I am not taking any chances. Iwao, I want you to take Siam into the house and I will submerge it and I don't want to hear another word or else I will throttle you like I was about to."

Still wondering what the hell was going on, Iwao just stood there and nodded. But Siam wasn't very content.

"But what if you need help. I can't just sit around and wait."

"Even with the current situation I am still in a slightly good mood and am willing to overlook your shenanigans right now but I am losing my patience. I am going to go face whoever's out there and I don't need to be thinking about collateral damage! Now Iwao, I want you to take Siam with you and make a break for the house. Siam, I want you to go with my son and to behave yourself."

Both Iwao and Siam started to protest but the Mrs. Yoji had already walked away.

A mile to the south the two figures approached the house. The one on the ground walked with a limp in his step while the other strolled across the sky on patches of ice with an icy umbrella over her head.

"The rain, the rain," the girl said in a melancholy tone. "Oooh, brother… may I?"

The brother looked up with faded eyes at his counterpart. His body language announced that he was annoyed but his face gave no notice. He put three fingers to the base of his neck and covered the hole in his throat.

"You may proceed," said the brother as he sunk into the ground.

The sister immediately started sprinting across the sky leaving a trail of ice that crumpled to the muddy ground. As she ran she raised her hands above her head causing thousands of icy shards to form in the sky. She then flung every last one of them at her target. The ground now looked like a porcupine as she neared the ranch.

Siam tried to look around but couldn't see a thing. She hadn't seen the attack but at the last second Iwao had formed a dome out of the ground. She started walking forward with her hands extended but pricked her finger on something sharp. She was about to air-bend a hole but the wall started crumbling. It was then that she saw the icicles that had almost puncture her lying on the ground. Her awe was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Siam, Siam," pleaded Mrs. Yoji as she tied off a graze to her arm. "Iwao grab Siam and run into the house, quickly!"

Siam turned around only to be picked up by Iwao as he ran towards the house. Her resentment of this treatment turned to fear as a massive skull rose behind them and swallowed them whole. In the darkness she felt weightless as air flew up in her face. Siam realized they were falling when Iwao stuck his arms out to slow their descent. As they hit ground Siam tumbled into the darkness leaving Iwao at the exit to their descent. Siam tried to get to her feet but being shaky from the fall, fell to her knees.

"Iwao," She called out desperately.

"Hold on Siam. It will be alright," called out Iwao. "I've almost got it… there they are."

A glow suddenly appeared out of nowhere and orbited Iwao. As Siam's eyes adjusted she saw multiple tiny rocks that giving off a bright glow. As more stones arose from the ground the surrounding caves light up. Iwao then crushed the stones into a fine dust and scattered it throughout the cave's surface. Siam could now see everything in the low light. A hundred feet away she and Iwao made out a strange object that looked like a throne. Sitting in the throne was a person with a black cloak over his head and an unfinished crystal glowing around his neck.

"Welcome to my subterranean lair," the cloaked person spoke with a raspy voice.

Mrs. Yoji felt the earth move below her and turned around to see her son and Siam swallowed whole by a giant skull that sank into the earth. She immediately punched a hole in the ground but found that she couldn't make it past the frost line in the soil. Now facing her giggling opponent Mrs. Yoji clenched her fist and brought her feet to the appropriate stance.

"You want to play," bellowed the girl in laughter and the unfinished crystal around her neck started to glow brightly. The sister then proceeded to collect vast amounts of the rain that poured around her. She formed them into numerous icy needles, all pointing at Mrs. Yoji.

"Let have some fun," the sister screamed as she unleashed her attack. The tiny daggers charged at the old woman with a deadly desire. To the girl's surprise, Mrs. Yoji just stood there with her hands in the sky.

"She's given herself up already," the sister pouted.

Where Mrs. Yoji had been standing now stood a massive pillar of ice that pierced the ground in an area big enough for a small house. The sister approached slowly as she tip-toed on her icy footholds. She tried to glimpse into the pillar to see any remains but jumped back when she heard a slicing noise.

(Kashink)

The sister saw a metal knife a thin as paper extend from the pillar and then slice the entire thing in a circle. The entire top half was then kicked skyward at the sister. The icy boulder turned into a mist before it reached its target.

"Why no die," exclaimed the sister.

Mrs. Yoji jumped to a safe distance away from the shard brushing the sweat from her forehead.

"Hmmph, being up in the sky for so long has simply made you an airhead. But fine, to put it simply, rain is not as clean as you would think. In fact, rain the compilation of water particles around very fine particles of dust. In this form I wouldn't be able to control anything but when you turned the rain into a solid form I was able to manipulate them from the moment they were no longer under your control. You may control the seventy-one percent of the earth's surface... But I control the rest!"

Mrs. Yoji fell backwards onto the ground and sank into it. She came up a second later covered in armor made of rock. Then stamping her foot in the ground she vaulted backward onto a pillar that shot Mrs. Yoji at her target. Several icy walls came crashing down upon her but were slashed through by a blade that extended from the woman's forearm. As her velocity propelled the woman toward the sister, Mrs. Yoji extended spikes from all pointes of her armor.

(Shashink)

Mrs. Yoji peered at her assailant who, for some reason, still appeared to be smiling.

Did I miss, Mrs. Yoji wondered. She examined her enemy to find that both blades extended from her forearms had pierced the sister's hands: almost splitting them in half lengthwise. Mrs. Yoji then stared at her opponent's face to find that the eyes were opaque.

She's unconscious... no she is asleep, Mrs. Yoji concluded.

"You, who are you," gasped Mrs. Yoji.

The girl looked up and smiled as big as she could. "I, am... SISTER!"

The sister then kicked Mrs. Yoji in the stomach sending her skyward.

"Your domain? Mine, mine, my domain!"

Spikes of all sizes surrounded Mrs. Yoji and pounded her in every direction. But while none of them could pierce the rocky armor, the woman was being pummeled alive. As her momentum finally ceased Mrs. Yoji found herself feeling weightless and lightheaded. She tried to angle herself head first but something landed on her chest. It was the sister who had landed her body on several spikes which pierced her legs to the armor. Mrs. Yoji then noticed that the unfinished crystal the girl wore was shining even brighter. The girl then proceeded to pound Mrs. Yoji's chest armor with fists encased in ice. The armor started to give in to the poundings as seeing that there were several large indentations in it.

"Die, die, die," laughed the girl as they fell. "Now... Goodbye."

The sister removed herself from Mrs. Yoji just in time to see the body plunge into the ground.

"You die in your domain now," the sister commented.

The armor hit the ground with a resounding thud almost broke apart. The girl then ran in circles in the sky around it. She only stopped when the armor got to its feet.

"Why won't you die," the sister complained.

The sister shot two spikes that smacked Mrs. Yoji's armor in the back of the legs in order to trip her. The girl then made a blade of ice and split the armor in half, splattering warm goo everywhere. Sitting back on the ground the sister laughed as she hugged her bloody knees.

"Hah ha ha... eh?"

The girl's laughter was cut short when four arms reached out of the ground and grabbed her by her arms and legs, forcing her to stand. In her anger a thousand icicles came flying at her restraints but were repelled by walls of rock that arose from the ground.

"I'm sorry," said Mrs. Yoji as she surfaced from the earth. "I'm sorry about your predicament and if I could, I would try to release you but you have forced my hand."

The girl stood there in the rain and started laughing again. As she did a huge block of ice formed over Mrs. Yoji and kept growing.

"But as for you...," Mrs. Yoji said. "I will make your death as quick as possible and rid this world of your presence. Now I ask you, do you know why I picked this area to live. It's because of all the metals and minerals this area contains!"

The woman then began to surface to shiny fragments of metal and began spinning them around the sister.

(zak, zak)

Electricity began coursing through the rain drenched girl as the two magnets spun faster. The sister screamed in an outrage and sent the block of ice plummeting toward Mrs. Yoji.

"No, no, no NOOOO," screamed the girl as the unfinished crystal around her neck shattered. It was in this moment that the block of ice above Mrs. Yoji collapsed into a puddle of water that drenched her. She immediately ran over to the sister and caught her before she fell.

"Thank you," the girl said as she coughed. "Is the nightmare finally over?"

Mrs. Yoji stared into the girl's eyes, seeing that they were no longer opaque. "Yes."

The girl then died with a real smile on her lips.

**Author's note: My whole take on the siblings is that while they're both weird that one would be eerie and the other creepy. I realize that both words are synonyms but I think you get my drift. I do apologize for the cheesy moment in the beginning. I wanted to show Siam's untold feelings before the fight. **


	18. The battle of the Three siblings part 2

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_And never mind that noise you heard_

_Its just the beast under your bed,_

_In your closet, in your head_

**-Enter Sandman, Metallica**

"Welcome to my subterranean lair," the cloaked person spoke with a raspy voice. "I wish that my sister could be here to greet you but she is currently occupied with that woman top side. I do have one favor to ask of you during your stay. Please die…"

Several hands shot out of the floor and hit the cave's ceiling. As they reemerged Siam saw that they had multiplied exponentially. Several of them shot past the girl blocking her escape while the other latched on and dragged her to the caped man sitting on the throne. Siam was about to lash out in disapproval when Iwao slashed the arms with two stone blades extended from his hands.

Siam looked at Iwao confused, "What did you…"

"I won't let you have her you psychopathic monster," interjected Iwao.

The man sitting on his throne immediately got up allowing his draped cloak to fall.

The gruesome sight of his body caused Siam's stomach to roil. "What are you?"

"I am my master's tool," said the man as he held his fingers to the hole in his throat. "I am brother for she is my sister and since your bothersome…," brother said motioning toward Iwao, "… you shall die now."

A hundred hands jumped from the ground and flung themselves at Iwao who jumped back in desperation. As he was running backward the boy grabbed onto a stalagmite and used it to swing himself around. As he came around, Iwao launched himself over the hands and landed on the extended arms.

"If anyone is to die, it will be you," shouted Iwao as he dodged several attacks.

The legion of arms started slitting off to meet the boy's attack but Iwao was able to stay ahead of them. At the last moment Iwao flung himself at the disfigured person.

The brother looked at the two blades about to scissor off his head and his eyes showed fear. "No, I don't… just kidding."

Iwao's face went from confused to dazed as a thin rocky blade sprang from the ground at an alarming rate and spun him sideways while cutting off his arm at the shoulder. Three more blades followed the first one and pierced Iwao's remained arm and at the joints to both legs. The boy got helplessly tossed around and then pinned to the ceiling. After that the only Siam heard was a gruesome moan coming from Iwao's body as he hit the floor with the blades still in him.

"Useless but none the less entertaining," laughed the brother hoarsely. "Now for you my prize."

Several hands extended toward Siam in order to capture her but she spun her arms in a circle and bended enough air to cause the hands to crash into the ceiling. She prepared herself for another attack only to find two hands grabbing her shoulders and dragging her toward the throne. But just as she reached the disfigured man a block shot up from the ground and cut Siam's bonds. The attack shook the cave causing several stalagmites to come crashing down.

Siam screamed as one of them headed her way. But after it was over she found a slab of rock that had shot out diagonally to protect her. Stepping out of the crevice she saw through the dust someone standing on top of the slab that had protected her.

"Iwao," she screamed in delight.

The boy stood there with two arms and two legs attached with his shirt and pants in tatters. As the dust finally cleared Siam saw that his limbs were made of pure metal.

"You, your…," stuttered Siam.

"No, he didn't do this. I've actually…"

"Hah, ha, ha," bellowed the brother so loud that it hurt his audiences ears. "I have actually heard of this disease. And it seems that your friend is even deader than even I am. Hmm I wonder… did you know my dear that this disease is actually very contagious. Hah, ha, ha."

Siam started looking pale and turned to face Iwao with shock on her face. "Iwao did you know?"

"I am pretty sure my mother checked ahead of time," pleaded Iwao as he deflected several sneak attacks. "I think the disease doesn't even affect air-benders... I think."

"Hah, ha, ha," bellowed the brother again. "He thinks huh. Somewhere that has got to be a punch line."

The howl of the man's laughter pounded fear into Siam's uncertainty. She wanted the fear to stop but she still couldn't help it. She turned to again to Iwao but found him speeding toward the brother.

"If you like that punch line, how about this," the boy shouted as he sprouted new blades from his hands.

This time the brother's fear was real as the disfigured man sent up several walls which Iwao punched through. The boy then tore the last wall with so much ferocity that the ruble sent the brother flying toward his own throne. Seeing the brother crumple, Iwao immediately turned toward Siam.

"Siam, I promise you that no harm is going to come to you. Not by him… or me."

"I, I wish that…"

"Don't dismiss me yet boy. I may not be able to penetrate your metal but I can make you disappear," the brother interrupted as a thousand hands crashed through the floor and carried off Iwao into the distance. Iwao tried to retaliate but the hands wouldn't let go and carried him off for miles. The unfinished crystal burned even brighter than before.

"And again my dear. Come to me."

Several hands came forth to seize the girl but she wouldn't let up and sliced them with air blades.

"Humph, fine then…," the brother commented in an annoyed voice. Raising his left hand the brother extended his crooked fingers. Siam looked confused but then noticed her skin turning pale. Her legs then walked of their own accord toward the gruesome figure.

Siam immediately started to panic. "What did you do to me?"

"Ha, ha. You don't know? Fine then, I will tell you. I've increased the calcium in your body to a level that would be toxic if it stayed that way for a long period of time. But for this period of time it gives me enough material to control your body in any fashion I choose. Now come to me."

Siam's body responded to his call without her permission and came to a halt when she stood in front of him.

The scared girl feared the worst. "What are you going to do to me?"

Before the brother replied several arms enveloped her until everything but her head was cocooned.

"If it's that which you're thinking then you're wrong. Why would I rape my… sister?" The brother paused to let it sink in then continued. "Especially when I want to free her. Now KILL!"

In her confusion Siam suddenly felt a sharp pain that knocked her unconscious. The brother watched in awe as a wind swept around the girl and several air blades tore the brother's arms to shreds.

The brother looked at the girl with excitement. "Sister, are you awake?"

Around Siam's neck the crystal on her necklace shone brightly. She then stretched and ran her fingers through her dusty hair.

"Yes brother… I am."

/

"That's all my purpose was," he shouted hoarsely. "My whole role was downplayed to this? Why, was I not sufficient? I should be more than just a pawn! I am…"

The girl standing next to him yawned again and turned her back while waving him off. "If you don't like it then so what. Your job is finished and you actually failed so far. You're weak and decrepit. And I am tired and going back to sleep. By the way, if you ever awake me in a damp and stinky hole like this I will tear out your heart and shred it into a thousand pieces."

Why, why, why, thought the brother. I was supposed to be better than this; bigger than this. No, I will show him. I can finish this myself without her help. If this is her role then I will make it mine and be granted the power that rightfully belongs to me. I won't let her… she can't take it from me… "It is MINE!"

The Siam turned around allowing the dim light in the cave to illuminate her face. "Hmmph, stupid crybaby…"

Iwao didn't know how far back in the subterranean cave he had been thrown back but he knew Siam's life would depend on his return.

"Ooomph," he replied as one of the rocky hands he had been dodging requested for the air in his stomach.

The arms had slowed down a considerable amount, since they were attacking from such a long range, but with no light Iwao had to rely solely on the vibrations coming from the attack. This was one thing Iwao had yet to master and this crash course was at a journeyman's level.

"I am the first and only son of Hana Yoji and I won't let you deter me any longer."

Iwao jumped forward and sliced off two hands then twisted onto his back and rotated himself in a circle while slicing incoming hands with blades from his feet. Springing to his feet, Iwao launched himself for his next attack but suddenly he felt the vibrations stop.

In his puzzlement Iwao clapped his hands as hard as he could to cause a vibration that bounced off all the solid objects in the room. He saw several stalactites and stalagmites that had been crushed from the fight as well as the extended arms that had been attacking him. As he approached one of them cautiously he realized that they were no longer being controlled.

"Why would be abandon them," Iwao thought aloud, "unless… they were no longer needed! SIAM!"

In his desperation, Iwao propelled himself as fast as he could go through the murky depths of the cave.

"What a warm breeze I feel," Siam commented as peered up at the big blue sky. "It must be late spring."

Siam looked down upon the meadow she was lying in and breathed in the salty air that permeated from the sea. She immediately got to her feet and ran to greet the waves as they continued their cycle of motion. Siam ran along the sandy beach, creating foot prints that would only last for seconds and then be washed away.

Leaving the beach front, she skipped her way through the tall grass until she came upon a small hill covered in red and white roses. At the top were two small girls having a picnic while the sun shone from above. While one of them prepared the meal for lunch the other started picking the roses. The curios part was that she was only picking the white ones. But as she plucked one of roses, a small thorn pricked her finger and the blood splashed onto the white petals of a rose below it. The girl picked the bloodied rose and showed it to Siam.

"Why did the white rose go red," the little girl asked. "Why did the white rose die?"

Siam did a double take on the rose and saw that it had withered to a form that wasn't even a shadow of its former self. The world around her went red and a voice called out to mock her.

"Siam, it DIED. Hah ha…"

Siam tried to run away from the voice but it chased her. "Siam, Siam, SIAM!"

"Siam, please wake up," pleaded Iwao. "My mom would never forgive me… I would never forgive myself."

Siam stared at an uneven, rocky surface and realized that it was the cave ceiling. She tried to sit up but found grab her head as it began to throb. She then tried to make a coherent sentence but also found that to be a chore. "Who should… forgive who?"

"Um eh, nothing… Are you alright. Did he hurt you?"

Siam slowly turned her head and spotted the brother grabbing the bloody stump of his missing hand and panting like crazy.

"You nnng, shalkkke… pay ugh," said the brother slurring his words between breathes.

Iwao looked from the wheezing decrepit figure to Siam and back again. "Siam, did you do this?"

With her head finally clearing, Siam slowly got to her feet and got a good look at the remains of their assailant. "I don't remember anything. After he took you away he tried to grab me and everything went fuzzy."

"If I am unimportant enough to die…," interrupted the brother. "… then you shall die with me as well." The unfinished crystal the brother wore shone a bright as the moon as he lifted up his arms. "What? No, Nooooo!"

Siam and Iwao shielded their eyes as the crystal shone brighter and brighter. A shattering noise rippled throughout the cave as the light faded. They looked again only to find a glistening dust floating through the air and a broken necklace with a shattered orb at the end of it.

"He's gone," Siam sighed.

"Aye, and it's about time we left as well," replied Iwao. "Um, did your stomach growl?"

"I could have sworn it was you… Wait, it's the floor!"

Siam and Iwao realized that they were in trouble when the ground started to collapse around them. Fissures spewing poisonous gasses started forming all around them.

"Siam, run for the hole that brought us down here," shouted Iwao. "It's our only chance."

She started to run towards the general area where they had come from but ended up following Iwao because she was still a little dizzy. "But what are you going to do?"

"Before he died that crazy idiot must have started a chain reaction that will collapse the cave into the volcanic chamber that's below it. But I am going to beat him to the punch. If I create a hole right here, the pressure should be great enough to send us flying before the cave collapses!"

The idea sound great but Siam looked worried. "Won't we be incinerated by the heat?"

"Not if I create a capsule for two and keep it from melting. Now get on my shoulders and don't let go."

Getting on Iwao's back, Siam hung on for dear life and her rescuer bended the metal in this legs and arms to form a solid shell around them.

"B-but how are going to keep the capsule from melting?"

"This metal…," Iwao said motioning toward the shells hull. "… It's made out of a refined version of carbon. I was able to increase the melting point of the carbon by constantly flushing out the impurities it contained. Its melting point should now be about twice the temperature of the magma that's coming our way. Now hold on tight…"

Siam felt her stomach and spleen switch positions as the released gases hit them. The capsule shot faster and faster but not fast enough for either of them.

"Iwao, I'm can't breathe. The heat… unngh."

"Hold on, a little more. Just a little bit furtherrrr!"

As the they breached the surface Iwao launched himself and Siam away from the smoldering capsule. Siam felt a cool breeze greet her as she was about to eat a dirt sandwich.

(Splash)

The cold water ran shivers down Siam's spine as well as giving her brain freeze. She tried to surface but found that her arms were going numb. She would have drowned if the water bubble hadn't dissipated a second later.

"Wow deary, you're as red as my radishes," commented Grandma Chiyo.

Siam could have laughed, cried, sang, or wailed but all did was sleep to the sound of Mrs. Yoji throttle her son for ruining the lawn.

**Author's Notes: Mizuhiro's disease is a form of leprosy. It's a real disease that basically eats away at the body leaving the person disfigured and banished from civilization for life. The brother's hole in his neck is just a creepy idea for his character but it does exist in real life. It's caused by smoking to the point where you get cancer in your throat and they have to remove it. The result is a gaping frickin hole in your neck. In order to even talk you do actually have to cover the hole. Even then your voice is gritty and terrible. Did you know that some people continue smoking out of that hole in their neck. %^#&ing idiots man.**


	19. A time to laugh and a time to cry

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell_

_It was love from above, like it saved me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul,_

_It was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

**--Into the Night, Santana **

Siam awoke to the feeling of someone putting their hand to her forehead. She shifted around to find Mrs. Yoji sitting there.

"Sorry for waking you. For a moment I thought you had gotten sick what with being asleep for an entire day."

An entire day, Siam thought. No wonder I don't feel tired.

Mrs. Yoji shrugged her shoulders and got up to leave. "Well lunch will be prepared in half an hour so come and eat to get your strength back."

Siam was about to get up herself but a thought popped in her head before Mrs. Yoji had left. "Mrs. Yoji, why didn't you tell me about Iwao… about his disease?"

Mrs. Yoji hugged the door frame and sighed. "Iwao did tell me about what happened down there. I was hoping to talk later but since you asked I will tell you. The disease he carries is indeed very contagious but not to nomadic air nation. Don't ask me why because I have yet to find out myself. I actually spend a lot of time around the Western Airtemple for this very reason. The disease basically eats away the body's extremities and then the body itself."

Mrs. Yoji paused for a second but then continued. "The reason he has lived so long is because of the fact that we have been keeping him asleep in a coma like state while we preserve his body. The disease almost halts its progress but it also keeps his body from maturing. I've been trying different medicines and herbs to counter or eradicate his affliction but all I can do, with Chiyo's help, is slow it down. And as for telling you… part of me forgot because you're an airbender and gifted with a natural immunity but I believe another part of me didn't want to tell you in fear of you treating him abnormally. In the end it was just wishful thinking…"

Siam was shocked. She did not know whether to cry or take notes. She understood most of what Mrs. Yoji had said and secretly agreed that she would have done the same thing in the given circumstances. "Am I the only visitor he ever met?"

"You aren't actually. The monk Makani has showed up on a couple of occasions before his death…"

"Uncle," Siam breathed as she tear rolled down her cheek.

"… Chiyo actually came into contact with the disease when she helped me deliver him. My husband was the actual carrier and had secluded himself from potential victims but I was able to live with him since I wasn't even a carrier…"

Siam then witnessed something that she thought Mrs. Yoji was incapable of doing. For the woman was crying whole heartedly.

"If only," She sobbed. "If only I had known of the pain I would be bringing to my son. If only I could only have prevented his pain."

Siam stood up from the bed went over to hug the crying woman. "I'm glad that you didn't know. I have found a wonderful friend and protector out of your son. He has showed me what perseverance looks like on a day to day basis. So h-his birth with that terrible disease was not an accident but a hidden blessing."

Mrs. Yoji pondered in wonder at the gem of wisdom that Siam had unearthed. She hugged Siam all the more and they stayed that way for several minutes. Afterward Mrs. Yoji turned to leave and headed through the door leaving Siam to get dressed.

"Um, where are my clothes? They must have put them somewhere," pondered Siam. She looked from the quilted bed to an oak dresser where a pile of neatly folded clothes lay. She picked up what looked like a moth green blouse to find a note lying underneath it.

_Your clothes got ruined while you fought underground so I dug out some of my old clothes. Hope they fit you. –Hana Yoji _

_PS – wear the dress for the party._

Underneath the note was a white dress with lace on the ends and some travel pants below them. Siam went giddy and immediately tried them on. The blouse was a little snug around the waist but the dress was the perfect length.

"I looks very nice on you," Iwao said as he walked in. "Anyway it's time to come down for my (ugh) birthday party."

Siam started to blush but then her faced turned even redder. "Don't you know how to knock," she screamed slamming the door as he ran out. "Pervert!" A moment later she walked into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. Once she got there, she saw red lanterns everywhere along with sweet smelling food. She felt so hungry right then that her stomach growled loud enough to halt everyone's activities.

"Oh good heavens, just eat something already Siam," greeted Grandma Chiyo.

Everybody laughed and made merry for the rest of the evening. When all the food had been consumed they all sat in the living room next to the fire and talked.

"So, Siam we've got to head out tomorrow morning," began Mrs. Yoji. "I suppose you'll be leaving Kempa in Chiyo's care?"

Siam smile immediately halted as she nodded and drank the rest of her cordial glumly.

"I'll pack some food for your travels tonight Hana," said Grandma Chiyo. "I even made your favorite fruit preservative. I'll make sure to throw that in as well."

Mrs. Yoji laughed and put her hands up in surrender. "Again Chiyo, what would I do without you? Anywho, it's time for bed and we've got to get up early too."

Iwao glumly got up from his chair and went to his room after saying goodnight to everybody. Grandma Chiyo decided to busy herself cleaning the kitchen before she went to bed. Mrs. Yoji got up from her position and finished her drink. She made a heavy sigh as she approached the stairs leading to the hallway. About mid-stair Mrs. Yoji stopped and turned to Siam. "Aren't you heading to bed Siam?"

**"I am, but first I want to talk to Iwao."**

**Mrs. Yoji turned and waved her hand in consent. "Just don't be up too late."**

**After staring at the burning embers of the fire for a couple more seconds Siam got up and made her way to Iwao's room. When she entered, she found him lying on his back and gawking at the ceiling.**

**(knock, knock)**

**"Can I come in Iwao?"**

**The boy snapped out of his trance and swiveled his feet to sit on the edge of his bed. "Um sure… what's up?"**

**"I just wanted to say happy birthday and that I am sorry that I didn't trust you in the cave. It wa…"**

**"Don't mention it," interrupted Iwao. "I'm pretty sure this would seem strange to somebody who's never seen it before."**

**Feeling a lot better Siam walked over to Iwao's bed and sat next to him. "So Iwao… I haven't given you your present yet. And since you rescued me, I want to make it special."**

**Iwao was about to object but Siam put a finger to his mouth.**

**"But before I give it I have to tell you a secret," Siam said as she motioned for him to move closer.**

**"What's your secreumph," Iwao replied just before Siam kissed him on the lips. As Siam held the boys face with her lips, Iwao started turning red from ear to ear. The kiss may have lasted for ten seconds but for Iwao, that single embrace lasted a lifetime. As she broke off Iwao started to gasp and realized that his heart was beating fast. "Siam! You ju…"**

**"You really have not seen any girls around your age," she laughed as she wiped the drool from his mouth and the blood from his nose. "Good night birthday boy." Siam then left the room and headed to her own. **

**Grandma Chiyo silently emerged from the stairs and after checking on Iwao head to her own room with a chuckle in her throat.**

**The following day began anew with a glorious sunrise that that casts a warm glow upon the earth. Scanning the grassy horizon, Mrs. Yoji began finishing her preparations for their departure. Her face immediately turned to a scowl as she turned to the house.**

**"Siam! Siam, get your fanny out her or Avatar Roku help me I will drag you out."**

**The girl finally made her appearance dressed in her Green blouse with a thick cloak and travel pants. On her back was a gummy sack containing provisions and her staff. Following up the rear was Grandma Chiyo who was pushing out the half conscious girl.**

**"She's here Hana," Chiyo said replying for Siam. "She's just a little tired."**

**"Tired? It looks like your pushing a cadaver around. Look at her… it looks like the rigor mortis hasn't set in yet. I pronounce her dead at O' nine hundred."**

**Siam swayed her head and opened her blood shot eyes. "Wha… who's dead."**

**"Hana," Chiyo said, "Stop teasing her. She was up half the night talking to Kempa. Here take this Siam. It will wake you up."**

**Grandma Chiyo handed Siam a small bottle containing a liquid. Siam smelled first and then drank it down in half a gulp. She immediately winced and the sourness and gagged from the taste.**

**"This stuff taste horrid," said Siam as her eyes watered. "It tastes like rotten puke with a side of lemon and socks."**

**"You have incredible taste buds dear," the old woman jested.**

**"But why did you give me that stuff? I thought you were going to give me something to wake me up?"**

**"Ah, but you are awake dear. So do you think it worked?"**

**"Um, well yes but…"**

**Mrs. Yoji started walking toward them and interrupted their conversation. "Chiyo, we're heading out now that Siam's awake. Siam if you want to fly I can follow you on a boulder. But always make sure you're always in sight of my position."**

**Siam grumbled a complaint as she untwisted the wings of her staff and took off. The blue sky seemed to come alive as she gained altitude. She felt a warm pocket of air, reminding her that spring was just about to end as summer approached. After all that had happened Siam had forgotten how much of a release flying was. Her train of thought was disrupted by a boulder that flew up past her and exploded midair. She looked down at the grassy earth with a few sparse trees and realized that she had flown too high.**

**"Ok, ok, I get it already… sheesh," **

**Siam pointlessly shouted toward the ground. Siam immediately ascended from her current altitude until she could spot Mrs. Yoji. The woman gave her a peeved look but Siam waved her off with a free hand. Then Siam felt like putting on a show. She climbed into the heavens and with all her strength soared at her vertical limit. The clouds flew past her and wetted her cheeks only to be dried a second later by the wind currents that buffeted her. **

**When she could go no further she looped backward towards the earth. As she descended Siam bended a path shaped to slice through the air. As she neared the ground she spotted Mrs. Yoji with a look of fear on her face. The reaction made Siam inwardly smile as she aimed for the boulder the older woman was riding on.**

**"Siam! What are you… No! Wait…," Mrs. Yoji panicking. **

**Then with all her might Siam pulled up and nearly blacked out from it. Before she slammed into the boulder Siam created a square like shape out of the air around her. A moment later she landed softly next to Mrs. Yoji who gave Siam a look of contempt. Siam looked at the woman with a lively smile.**

**"Wha…"**

**Before Siam knew what had happened she found herself buried up to her neck and surrounded by multiple pointy devices made of rock. Standing behind them was a red faced Mrs. Yoji. Siam then realized what she had done and braced herself for the worst.**

**"Siam! Do you feel alive mostly when faced with uncertain death? Do you see this," said Mrs. Yoji pointing to her frazzled hair. "I'm getting gray hairs for my troubles concerning you. Here I am constantly saving your sorry butt and in return you almost kill yourself? Well…?"**

**Siam looked down at the ground and aloud her hair to cloud her face. Mrs. Yoji could not tell what Siam was feeling but only saw several tears fall to the ground.**

**"I'm sorry," Siam replied as she sniffled. "I really didn't mean to scare you it is just that… So much has happened in such a short amount of time. I am of the nomadic air nation. I've seen and heard lots of things. But none of them can even compare to this. I have been told that I should forgive and pray according to our ways but I-I can't. I cannot do it. I feel like a victim but I also have an itch telling me that I am also responsible. The birds in the sky are carefree when they fly. Riding the air is one of the few ways I can release some of my feeling and feel free."**

**Mrs. Yoji heart melted along with the spikes pointed at Siam. Siam then felt the earth open up spit her out. But even though she had been freed the girl still felt shackled. **

**"I am sorry," was all Siam could manage through the tears.**

**Mrs. Yoji shook her head and walked to Siam, hugging her. "Idiot, you're not sorry at all. You're stubborn, selfish, and very-very stupid. But I love you as if you were the daughter I never wanted."**

**Siam started to laugh so hard she got the hiccups.**

**"Now," said Mrs. Yoji continuing. "You must be tired from that stunt you pulled so no more flying for you today. I'd stop here but we need to reach the West side of the Kyoshi inlet before nightfall."**

**"That's okay I don't mind," Siam replied feeling a little better.**

Author's Note(s): I really hate writing after a huge battle. It's like watching eating the last chip (crunchers rule) of your favorite brand. You sigh with content after finishing the bag but then realize that you're out and you haven't finished your still hungry so you get another kind that has salt, taste, crunchyness, but it doesn't pack the punch like your favorite brand does so you just put up with it until you get some more at the nearest grocery store that has a decent sale allowing you to spurge on chips…

Okay so maybe a bad analogy but in short: TIME BETWEEN BATTLES KILLS ME GHAAA! But in hindsight battles are very hard to depict when it comes to fricken choreography. Blah, blah blah etc.

The only thing missing from this closure segment is the reason for the sudden attack and the similarities between the brother's and sister's (unfinished crystal) and Siam's crystal orb but I. kinda. Forgot. I am probably pointing out my own flaws but for those that noticed… please don't kill me in biblical proportions. Thank you.


	20. Reflection in words and mirrors

_Oh I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
I can't apologise no_

**--Still Alive, Performed by Lisa Miskovsky**

The fire crackled loudly as flaming shards flew into the ominous sky. Siam and Mrs. Yoji had just finished their evening meal and sat next to the burning fire with content stomachs. Without a word Mrs. Yoji turned onto her side and swiftly fell asleep leaving Siam to stoke the fire. After throwing a couple more pieces of wood into the fire's burning heart, Siam retrieved a small leather bound book from her sack and opened it to the first page. Written there was a small note addressed to Siam.

Siam, I give this journal to you so that you may be able to express yourself in a way that isn't detrimental to your health so that even if there is chaos in your world, there is peace in your mind and heart.

Siam smiled as she turned to the next page. The blankness of white parchment looked like an empty canvass waiting for its artist. She immediately retrieved the pencil that was wedged in the books spine and began writing.

Dear diary,

_Today we reached the Kyoshi…_

"Siam, are you writing in your journal?"

Siam looked up from her book to see Mrs. Yoji getting up and stretching. The woman looked very tired from traveling earlier.

"Yes I am," replied Siam surprised. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was asleep but my body has other things in mind. I'll be right back." And with that Mrs. Yoji started walking towards the forest line.

"But what are you doi… Oh! Um, never mind." Putting her mind back into her journal, Siam continued writing.

_Today we reached the Kyoshi inlet. Mrs. Yoji says that it was created by one of the late Avatars._ _In the distant I can see the endless dessert that spreads across the north. It reminds me of the time when my parents took me to the Northern Water Tribe. We wanted to see the barren wasteland of snow that hung over the cliffs above the grand city. It is interesting to see the contrast between both desserts. For even though they are opposites they are the same in their barrenness._

Siam cried a couple quiet tears that fell onto the paper and ran some of the fresh ink.

_I miss my parents more than I can know. Even though I am all grown up it still seems like yesterday when I could look up to my mother instead of the other way around. Anywho, Mrs. Yoji said that by tomorrow evening we should reach the mountain range that engulfs the Northern Air-Temple. It is funny, for even though I am an air-bender, I have never traveled to the northern temple. Although I was told that they are very similar in design. I am glad I met Mrs. Yoji._

The rest of the page became scribbles as Siam eyes dipped. She then put down the leather book and pulled up her blanked around her. Her bundle was her pillow and the soft grass was her bed.

The next day was full of cloudy skies and because of this Mrs. Yoji admonished Siam from flying. She tried to protest but folded when the older woman threatened to tie her down to the rock they were traveling on. Sitting on the side of the rock glumly Siam hugged her knees while watching the darkening clouds collide into one another. As they continued to travel a thought popped into Siam's head.

"Mrs. Yoji, why doesn't it rain in the desert?"

The woman stared at Siam with a weird look. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious… and bored."

Mrs. Yoji shook her head out of frustration. "It's because of rain shadow effect. Have you noticed that desserts are mostly surrounded by mountain regions? It's not a coincidence at all. As air filled with water vapor is forced to climb up the mountains it precipitates because of the high climates that fall below the freezing point. By the time the moister reaches the dessert, it's all but gone. And that…," said Mrs. Yoji turning back to Siam. "Is why it hardly ever rains in the desser…"

Mrs. Yoji turned around to find Siam bending spheres with her finger tips.

"Siam! Have you listened to a word I've been saying?"

Siam immediately snapped back into reality looking a little flustered. "Oh yea, rain shadow effect. I'm sorry…"

Mrs. Yoji sighed heavily as she returned her view to the horizon. The clouds felt as though they would burst at any moment and Mrs. Yoji could feel the wind starting to pick up in her hair. The shadowing terrain started to bob and weave and little hills and valleys started to form. The woman looked from her left to her right to find the right one but could see any in sight.

"Grrr, I know it's around here somewhere…," said Mrs. Yoji.

"What are you talking about," Siam replied also looking in either direction.

"It's a cave that I like to use for such weather when I travel in this direction. I was thinking of passing it but the weather said otherwise."

"But what does it look like. What should we be looking for?"

"The cave is at the base of two hills that are close together with a small valley in the middle."

Siam immediately started to giggle uncontrollably and tears came to her eyes. Mrs. Yoji thought for a second that the girl had gone mad.

"Siam what are you laughing about?"

"You said that we are looking for a cave in a valley of two hills," replied Siam as she continued to giggled.

"Cute, just get in the sky and start searching for it…"

With a slight nod Siam took to the sky with a victory smirk on her face. Mrs. Yoji made a mental note of this as she continued on foot in Siam's direction. Meanwhile from the sky Siam took in the vastness of the terrain while the wind blew through her hair. She flew a little higher only to find herself shivering.

"The storm front is coming in fast," she exclaimed.

Descending toward the ground she hastily scanned for the cave Mrs. Yoji had described but was unable too. Suddenly she was buffeted by a torrent of wind that nearly tore Siam from her glider. Not waiting for another warning Siam flew back to Mrs. Yoji's position as fast as she could. A few seconds later she landed with a small thump landed with a worried look on her face.

"I was unable to find the cave and the weather is getting worse," Siam said just as a rain drop hit her cheek.

Mrs. Yoji sighed heavily as she scanned the opaque skies. "Fine then… Natural shelters are better but we'll have to make do."

With a stamp of her foot Mrs. Yoji raised for walls around them she then clapped her hands together to form the roof that completed the structure.

"But now we can't see anything," Siam said.

"Yes I can't see that," the woman replied sarcastically. "Just give me a moment…" She then proceeded to kick out windows in various locations that allowed limited light while disallowing water to seep in. Lastly, Mrs. Yoji created a fire place by creating a vent that punched through the ceiling.

Siam turned to Mrs. Yoji looking confused. "But we do not have any fire wood. And everything outside is either drenched or about to be."

"Not so," Mrs. Yoji replied as she stomped the ground revealing a pile of wood that could last the night. "In foreseeing a dilemma like this I hastily gathered as much firewood as I could find and stashed it for future use."

"That almost seems a little too convenient for something that is not even plot essential."

"Yes, well the writer realizes that he's put us through a lot and decided to give us a little grace."

"A little grace?! This counts as a little grace after what I've been through? I deserve to be rolling in…"

"Yea, yea. Anywho, after a little supper we both need to sleep. In the morning I've got some training for you."

After they finished their dinner, Siam and Mrs. Yoji turned in for the night and fell asleep while listening to the rain pelting the roof continually.

Siam awoke from her bed and proceeded into the living room. As she entered the room she noticed moss and dust covering the furniture and the floor. The wall hangings were torn and the rug was covered in stains.

She looked at one of the torn paintings and realized that it was the white dragon. Frowning at the canvas, she continued into her parent's bedroom. The room looked worse that the living room. Entire sections of wall were missing. The bed was in shambles except for the left side which seemed to be still intact but the sheets seemed to be lumpy. As she approached the bed she noticed Mrs. Yoji lying there soundly with wind flying threw her hair. The older woman looked peaceful and content.

As Siam walked outside the house she noticed thick vines that seemed to be engulfing the structure and seemed to be tugging away at the house's supports. she suddenly felt drawn to the thorns and followed the intertwined mess to its source. As she continued to walk she found a house that consisted completely of the thorns Siam had seen earlier. The house was almost identical to the first one but it seemed more intact and clean. At she entered she found the house to be quite pleasant. Sweet aroma's wafted throughout the house but they were very faint. She could barely make out the beautiful tapestries that hung on the walls.

When Siam entered the master bedroom she was surprised to find it extremely dusty and empty. When she went up stairs she found a room that was extremely small but contained various toys that littered the floor. The bed was covered in satin sheets and mirrors were hung everywhere. As Siam picked up one of the dolls that lay on the floor she noticed that the head was missing.

"Why do you hate me?"

Siam jumped as the silence was broken. She turned around only to jump back at the sight of her reflection in one of the mirrors. She calmed herself and tried looking for the one who spoke.

"I have a family too you know."

Siam again turned toward the same mirror but she noticed a small crack that ran diagonally across it. As she touched the crack she gasped as her finger started to bleed. But as she looked up she saw that her reflection was not bleeding at all.

"I hate you," said Siam's reflection.

Siam again jolted at the sight but quickly recovered. "Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything to you," Siam replied.

"You existed and you're worthless. I hate you."

Siam stared with her mouth wide open. She did not know how to respond to herself.

"But it will be okay soon. I can feel my brother coming to get me. I miss him. I really miss my brother."

Suddenly the all the mirrors in the room shattered but the voice continued.

"I really miss my brother… I really miss my brother…"

"Siam… I didn't know that you had a brother?"

**Author's Notes: At first this 'travel part' put me in a writer's #%^$ block but I'm glad of how it worked out. I do realize that the first scene of this segment might be considered a rerun of before but instead of just a couple of papers she now has a journal to scribble in. **

**And yes I decided to give my characters dry wood for the stupid heck of it. A writer would be in bad mental condition if he/she (I'm a guy so 'he' comes first (get over it)) ever received death threats from his own characters. He heh he… **

**If you haven't already figured it out, dreams are my way of beating the readers over the head with hints and deep perspectives into my main character. I really do like making the dream part. I'm like Freddy Krueger on Nightmare on elm street except I'm a damn sight less burned and sane (mostly). **

**But to beat a dead horse with an ugly stick that I stole from a kid who was poking a dead puppy with (inhale) the house part of the dream had to do with stability of Siam's mind. (mind = structure) I'll let you guys interpret the rest.**


	21. The only child's sibling

_Love forever love is free_

_Let's turn forever you and me_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

**--Feel Good Inc, Gorillaz**

"Siam… I didn't know that you had a brother?"

Siam eyes popped open only to reel back from the radiant sun light that glistened off the morning dew.

"Eh, what did you say? I didn't hear you," Siam asked.

"In your sleep you kept saying that you missed your brother. But I thought that you were an only child…"

Siam paused for a second and rubbed her eyes. "I am. I don't know why I would be saying that."

Mrs. Yoji shrugged her shoulders and beckoned Siam over to the fire. "Well come and eat. Before we start traveling again though, I have some training that I think you'll need."

Siam, blinded by the sunlight, rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms but reluctantly reached for her staff. Mrs. Yoji walked a couple paces away and turned around to face Siam only to find her leaning against her staff.

"Siam, wake up and concentrate. The strength and distance of your attack is determined by its focus. Being conscious doesn't hurt either."

Siam sidestepped Mrs. Yoji's next attack then swung her staff horizontally at the next one. The blade of air flew straight at the boulder and smacked it head of stopping the attack. With all its momentum gone the giant rock fell to the ground with a scar that marred its face.

Siam was surprised that she could stop the boulder dead in its tracks but was also discouraged that she had failed to split the rock. "I don't know how to form a sharp edge with a round staff, Mrs. Yoji. I'm not sure if it's even possible."

Mrs. Yoji sighed and shook her head. "It's possible but maybe you're not ready yet." Mrs. Yoji pondered for a second looking at the ground. She spotted a round rock and picked it up. "Siam… I want you to attack me with a ranged air attack. Do it with as hard as you can."

With a confused look on her face Siam silently obeyed. She twirled her body around and swung her staff with it to create a blast of wind. The attack charged at Mrs. Yoji at an alarming rate. When it reached the woman she brought her arm out and jumped in the air while letting the attack to strike her hand. The momentum spun Mrs. Yoji midair in a circle. At the last moment she released the rock she had been holding and sent it flying past Siam. The rock hit the earth hard and continued spinning as it bore into the ground.

Siam stared in awe at the force she had just witnessed. "M-Mrs. Yoji, that was amazing! But how did you do it?"

"What do you mean how did I do it? Isn't it obvious? I performed it just how you saw it. By using the momentum in your attack I was able to add my own strength to double the attacks power. Although my hand is a little numb… But to perform this feat you need to know a couple things. First of all, when you do this you need to flow with your opponents attack. If you react to slow you will receive the brunt of the force and possible lose your hand or leg. If you go too fast, you lose the majority of the momentum you wanted to use…"

Desperately trying to keep up Siam figured that it made sense but it all sounded rather complicated to her.

"…Lastly," continued Mrs. Yoji. "You need to practice controlling your spin and when to release your attack. This technique is very dangerous but is very effective when performed correctly."

For the next couple hours Mrs. Yoji showed Siam how to practice the technique by herself and how to adapt the technique to the different elements. By the end Siam found herself very worn out and exhausted. As evening approached they called it a day and sat in the hut next to the fire. Mrs. Yoji stared at the fire for a second then turned to Siam.

"Siam there is one more thing I want to teach you before we head out tonight."

"But I'm completely worn out," complained Siam.

"It is only a technique that I've hypothesized on so I don't expect you to do anything. Listen and answer this question. What does a fire bender's fire come from?"

Siam paused and stared at the fire but then shook her head.

"Fire benders are actually gathering together particles of heat released by the sun. This is why when there is a solar eclipse they can't bend fire to their will. But then they gather these particles together they use the air as fuel to actually burn. Now my theory is that what if an air bender created a vacuum of space in the path or around a fire attack. The lack of air would demolish even the largest of fire attack. The only problem is that even if one could create a vacuum that is devoid of air, the strain of maintaining it is too great." Mrs. Yoji again stared into the crackling fire as her thoughts trailed off. "In theory at least," she ended. "Anywho, I want to arrive at the temple tomorrow morning at use the cover of darkness to assist us in arriving there safely. We'll be sleeping for a couple hours then we'll pack up and leave. Good night."

"Good night," Siam replied as she recounted what Mrs. Yoji had taught her. It was very surprising and a coincidence how much Mrs. Yoji knew that airbending techniques.

One day I'll have to interview Mrs. Yoji for more of her theories to complete my work, thought Siam as she killed the fire and fell asleep.

As she slept soundly a pair of eyes peered through the trees and stared at the make shift house. The lone figure silently leapt to the ground and proceeded toward the small hut with harmful intent.

He stole through the tall grass with the sound of the wind masking his quick movements. When he heard a slight noise, the boy crouched to the ground while staring through the brush that tickled his face. Upon hearing complete silence again he continued his decent toward the small hut.

As he crept through the hut's opening he heard shallow breathing coming from the two figures that lay sleeping on the floor. Slowly he crossed the threshold toward Siam. As he bent over her the boy gently stroked Siam's the hair out of her mouth.

"Big brother," Siam whispered in her sleep.

The boy smiled as he picked Siam up from where she slept. Siam shift in his arms and hugged his neck as they left the room.

"Big brother," Siam whispered again.

Siam was suddenly shaken awake when the boy carrying her jumped sideways to avoid getting smashed by a boulder. Rising up from where she had been hiding, Mrs. Yoji sent a shockwave of walls that rose in front of the person carrying Siam.

"What do you want with her," Mrs. Yoji cried out as she attacked. "If you continue to escape then you will leave me no choice."

The boy said nothing but paused for a second and looked at Siam who still looked confused and groggy. She knew that she should be scared or angry but for some reason Siam felt comforted in these surprisingly familiar arms.

The boy was about to say something when for walls shot up around them and cut off any escape. The boy looked again from Siam to the wall then got into a stance. As he gritted his teeth Siam noticed something small shining inside his tunic. A second later the boy released a torrent of fire that twisted into a tornado around the two of them.

Siam gazed in awe as the walls around them melted instantaneously in a heaping piled of molten lava.

"Hold on tight sister," the boy spoke as he jumped through the fiery storm. As they flew through the spiraling fire Siam realized that she felt none of the heat. From that moment the last thing she remembered was a cylindrical rock smacking her head hard.

She awoke in what felt like seconds later on a rocky surface next to a campfire. The girl felt pressure on her fore head and reached up to find a bandage wrapped around her head. She tried to get up only to be knocked over by the blinding pain that shot through her head. As she fell backward strong arms reached out and caught her gently. She slowly turned her head to see the boy that had caught her.

"You should be more careful… your head is still swelling from that devil-woman's attack. Please lie down sister."

The girl looked at the boy in a dazed state. "Sister? I don't know you. I-I don't remember you at all." The girl then stared at her hands then back at the boy. "I don't remember anything. Where am I? Who am I…"

The girl tried to back away as the boy drew closer. She didn't know who he was and only wanted desperately to get away.

"I don't know you. Please, just leave me alone,"

When the boy didn't comply with her request she started to crawl even faster all the while looking for a weapon. Looking at her side she found a peculiar staff that was somehow strapped to her back. She grabbed the staff as swung it around at her assailant. To her astonishment, a blade of wind struck the boy instead of the staff. The girl immediately dropped the staff and crawled up into a ball.

Recovering from the blow, the boy's face betrayed a hint of alarm towards the girl's state but whatever traces of doubt he had suddenly vanished with the return of his kind smile. Again he approached her with more determination then before. He then extended his arms and hugged her with all his might. The girl sighed in content for reasons that she didn't understand.

"It will be alright," he whispered. "I'm here now… your big brother is here." The boy then bent his head down and whispered in her ear. "Built on intent; resolved with hate."

His voice sounded monotone in her but at the same time melodious and addicting. The line twisted through the girl's head and drove out memories she never knew existed.

"Destroyed with anger; weak becoming great," the girl replied in harmony with him. "Reborn with might; cast in the dark. Edge of the spear; fire born from a spark. Burning with desire all to do them ill. We thirst for power, the need to KILL."

The girl made a small cry then slumped her head against the boy. The boy then laid her back down on the crude bed that he had set up and waited.

After a few minutes had passed by the boy noticed a breeze. The small wind increased and started to flow around the girl. The wind around her increased so much that it lifted her off the ground. The boy stood outside the funnel patiently and immediately caught her in his arms as the wind dissipated.

"Brother," the girl cried out as she laid back down on the bed.

"My sister, I am sorry for taking so long. I was forced to bide my time before meeting you."

"All is forgiven my dear brother," replied the sister. "But I… feel weak. Even though she has forgotten who she is… The turmoil in her life is almost gone. I feel as though I am fading."

The brother face paled upon hearing this and bent on one knee to hold her hand as it shook.

"What can I do," asked the brother.

"The only thing to do; you have to tell her about me… about her real past. Then she will find out who her allegiance really belong to."

**Author's Notes: I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this part. The little rhyme was all original (me and my badass self). **

**The first part of this entire story pretty much flowed out of me like a flash flood. I typed and typed until the end of the first book (the western airtemple annihilation) and then felt burned out. I was preplanning Mrs. Yoji's character while thinking of what they would do and then poof they go to her house and stuff happens. I then keeled over a second time (I hate it when that happens). **

**Anywho the technique described in this section was something I thought up to be a time killer as well as a character building time (yea right). I'm lastly going to add that I don't care about grammar in author's notes. fin **

**Ps: I'm going to give the new brother a name at some point in the story but I was being lazy and didn't include a name. meh. **


	22. Rude awakening of the past

_I needed somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your noose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have _

_But had no use_

_I was too weak to give in_

_Too strong to lose_

**--The Best of You, Foo Fighters**

The girl's eyes focused and held life again as she shielded them from the flame's intense light. She felt light-headed as she looked around the campfire. The boy who had kept on calling her sister still sat on the opposite side of the fire. He looked like he was in deep thought and she wasn't sure if she should interrupt him or not. At last she gained the courage to speak up but he beat her to it.

"I need to tell you something," the boy announced as he clasped his hands together. "I'm not sure how you will take it or if you'll even believe me. But it has come to the point of no return and for the sake of my loved one I must choose." After finishing his sentence the boy lifted his head to look at the girl.

Through the flickering light the girl could make out the boy's face. He was taller than her but looked younger. At first glance the boy looked older but the girl realized that it was only because of his blank face. As the girl was taking all this in, she thought for a second and produced a reply. "I don't know you or what you are talking about but for your sake I will listen. And I hope I can help."

The boy closed his eyes and squared his legs. Under his breath he muttered a few sentences then opened his eyes. When the girl looked at his face she noticed that his eyes were glazed over as if in a trance.

"During the Age of Ishi," the boy began in monotone. "Chin the Great sought to unite the four nations under one power. Many saw him an idealist but wanted that power for their own nation. A plan was contrived by a clan, known as the Tori, to send spies who would infiltrate the earth nation's ranks and swear fealty to Emperor Chin. They would allow him to conquer the entire main land and once the emperor had succeeded they'd form a Coup d'état. While they waited for his assured victory they sought many different means to assist him."

"With the help of Dia-Li, they were able to create soldiers with increased bending power by making use elemental chi infused crystals. But the most promising soldier they ever produced was an airbender named Kuya. Through constant hypnotism they were able to manipulate him at will. But eventually his physic deteriorated because he was oblivious to the physic training. The scientist eventually found that strong emotions were needed to counteract the test-subject's deteriorating physic. Negative emotions would keep the subject under control but also would wear away albeit a slower pace. Positive emotions would increase the subject's strength but would disallow complete obedience."

The boy paused for a moment and threw a branch on the fire. "The third way is for the subject to be self aware but also in acceptance of his or her state. And while there have been several different cases most fall within these parameters. The only problem with the last case is that it rarely ever happens since most subjects' mind refuses such an existence."

As the boy paused the girl shifted her position on the hard, rocky surface. She was trying to take all this history in and suddenly a question popped him her mind.

"What does this have to do with me? Am I one of these test subjects? And what about your um… loved one?"

The boy only turned his head and stared into the burning embers of the fire. "You and I are the second generation they have created. In fact you were born just a few weeks after I was."

"How can that be? You look at least three years younger than me."

For the first time since the boy had started his speech he smiled a genuine smile. "When I say 'born', I do not mean physically but mentally." The boy then stared back into the fire and continued his story. "After Avatar Kyoshi defeated Chin the Great and split the main land many saw this as an opportunity to take over. But the when their leader died the Earth Nation was thrown into political chaos. The turmoil that ensued cost the Tori Clan its plans and most of their lives."

"Twenty-five years ago our master decided to restart the project in order to aid the fire-nation in uniting the four nations under the flaming emblem. The goal of his plan involved destroying the entire air-nation."

"But why," interrupted the girl. "Why must the air-nation be destroyed in order to unite the four nations?"

The boy face became shadowed as he turned his face away from the fire and looked up at the stars. "Because it was foretold that the next avatar would arise from the air-benders and because their race is the most sensitive to natures balance. For even though water is our opposite, air is even more powerful. Our wise Master Shenq then went to the four nations and brought back orphans and abandoned kids. He had them trained in their own element as well as hypnotized them through hetero-suggestion. The only child who wasn't an orphan was a little girl whose father was Kuya, the airbender from the previous experiments. She was trained and placed under hetero-suggestion and ended up being even powerful than her father. She became our master's favorite and was given the name Kohana."

The boy got up so suddenly that it startled the girl for a second as he walked around the fire and squatted in front of her. He reached out and placed her hands in his. The girl began to blush in the awkward moment as she looked into his dull eyes.

"That person," said the boy. "Is you Kohana."

Kohana stared at the boy with piercing eyes and quivering lips. When she found her breath she almost choked on the bile that was rising up in her throat. Her, she thought, part of this ludicrous story, fantasy, even child's bedtime story involving ghost. But how and why don't I remember any of it.

"I don-mmgf," Kohana replied just before the boy put his hands over her mouth.

"All that I have told you is true," the boy said with unwavering eyes. "You are my sister and I have finally come to rescue… and to aid you in our mission. That is to say, our Master's mission, to destroy the airbenders."

As the boy lowered his hand from Kohana's mouth she went from confused to scared at the boy's statement.

"Complete genocide? To wipe out the entire Air-nation? But I still don't understand. What have they done?"

"It's for the greater good," the boy replied in a soft tone. "Every day the people in the world starve and die from famine, pestilence, and dehydration. They live in a world that offers them very little in comforts and so they must strive and labor with little gain. The firenation has finally reached its industrial age and now its minds are free from manual labor to advance civilization in all areas. We want to share this prosperity with the entire world so that they too might enjoy the fruits of modern civilization. No more wars, deaths, or hard labor but only peace, prosperity, and freedom."

Kohana's logic and reasoning failed in comparison with the boys. She looked from the fire and back at him. "I believe you. I want a future with no misfortune and but only peace and prosperity. It is a future worth living for… worth even… dying for." Suddenly Kohana cried out in a sharp pain as her head felt like something had pricked it.

"But at what cost?"

The pain suddenly dimmed then altogether disappeared. Kohana shook her head and looked back at the boy confused. "What did you say?"

It was the boy's turn to look confused as he replied. "I didn't say anything. But what happened to your head? Did the swelling from the hit come back? Tilt your head into the fire light and let me look."

The girl nodded and tilted her head. She felt his warm hand embracing the side of her face while the other one probed through her hair for the bruise. After a moment the boy discontinue searching her scalp lowered his hands. Upon his face he held a look of surprise and relief.

"I can't even feel the bruise anymore. The swelling seems to have receded even quicker than I expected. But you really…"

Kohana immediately shook her head and proceeded to clasp his hands in her and raise them up. "A few moments ago I didn't even know my name. No I not just know my name but my purpose in life: to usher forth the age of peace and prosperity."

A tear welled up and rolled down the boy's cheek. He unclasped his hand and hugged her with all his might. "My little sister, you've finally come back to me. I was almost thought you forsaken. And now that you are ready in mind let us make you presentable for our master. Tomorrow morning we are to meet him at the northern air-temple."

The rest of the evening Kohana spent bathing in a shallow spring that her brother had heated up. She washed the dirt from her hair and the grime from her skin. After her bath Kohana brushed her hair using a gem studded comb that her brother said once belonged to her. As she finished braiding her hair she placed the comb down and noticed a blond strand that had caught itself on the bristles. She took one look at her hair and dismissed the yellow strand.

As she climbed onto the bank of the shallow spring she spotted the new clothes the boy had placed on a nearby rock. The under garments she was given consisted of silk while the mini skirt had laced short sleeves. For pants, she wore heavy pants that were tight but allowed freedom. She was given thick stockings and leather shoes that laced almost up to her knees. For rough, cold weather Kohana received leather gloves and a scarf knit from the fleece of an elephant sheep. The last thing she received was a leather strap that wrapped around her shoulder to under her other shoulder and waste. It would allow her to attain her glider or to secure it with ease.

The next two hours were spent eating a very late dinner and packing up what was left of the food and other provisions. During this time not much was said between the two. Kohana felt that the moment would last forever if she didn't spoil it with a multitude of unfinished question. They would have to wait for later, she thought as she packed her remaining gear.

"Are you all ready?"

Kohana nearly jumped as she turned around to see her brother standing behind her. "Don't do that! I'm ready. But why do we have to leave in such a hurry. The sun is barley up yet."

The boy strode away from her and through the tall grass. Hurrying to catch up Kohana walked beside him. Suddenly the brother pointed at a distant cliff as he stopped.

"That is where we will meet master," proclaimed the boy. "He is waiting on the outskirts of the temple. He has been waiting for a long time now but he is kind and understands the circumstances."

"But how did he know?"

"While you were bathing he came to visit and I informed him of our situation. He was most pleased and is eager for our arrival." The boy then turned toward Kohana and smiled again. "We shouldn't keep our master waiting, should we?"

With butterflies in her stomach Kohana nodded her head in agreement. She didn't know where this adventure was going to take her but she knew she could not wait to find out. "I can't wait to go but I can't help but feel as if I have forgotten something. I feel as if…"

The brother turned around and clasped his hand on her shoulder. He stared at her with eyes of reassurance and ease. "Don't worry my sister… our master will provide for you everything you need. Now climb onto my back and hold on tight."

Kohana obediently did as she was asked and hugged his shoulders as she climbed up. As the sun peeked over the mountain tops Kohana knew that this was going to be a wonderful day.

"Now hold on tight and never let go," shouted the brother as his crystal began to glow."

Kohana immediately felt her stomach leave as her brother soared towards the sky toward the Northern Air-temple with fire bleeding from his hands and feet. As the wind surged through her hair, Kohana felt a pang of regret but didn't know why.

**Author's Notes: I am truly sorry for shoving so much plot related info in this segment. Its times like these where I feel like I'm tripping going up a flight of stairs in the dark. You take one more step even though you're at the top and trip. In the end you mentally beat yourself up and feel really stupid. Stupid plot explanations. If you think that any of his story was a load of horse dropping then I couldn't agree more.**


	23. The rise of the fallen friends

_Another lose cannon gone bi-polar_

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower_

_Quicksand's got no sense of humor_

_I'm still laughing like hell_

**--Sound of Madness, Shinedown**

Mrs. Yoji felt as if time had stood still. In her attempt to strike the intruder before he escaped with Siam, the woman watched in agony as her attack struck the girl with a sickening thud. Fearing the worst she fell to her knees and covered her mouth as she gasped for breath. With wet eyes, Mrs. Yoji realized that her only consolation was that the kidnapper had not just left the body and therefore Siam might still be alive.

It's not too late, Mrs. Yoji thought as she demanded her body to move. The woman then began to run as fast as she could go. Mrs. Yoji then did a forward flip into a crouching position and sunk her fist into the ground creating a pillar that shot her skyward. She gritted her teeth as the jolt riled her innards. Mrs. Yoji soared over small mountain tops and hills as she neared her quarry.

"I will not let you take her," Mrs. Yoji seethed.

But the sense of success turned to ash in her mouth as the boy sensed her and doubled his efforts of escape. As the boy fled from view she felt a rushing sense of helplessness and despair.

If not for the constant wind Mrs. Yoji would have splattered against the side the mountain as she fell. At the last moment she shook her tear stained face and faced the mountain she was about to be engraved on. At the last second Mrs. Yoji crossed her hands in front of her and splayed out her fingers twisting them in a circle. The mountains peek turned to dust as she past it up. The next mountain received even more graciously and received a large, circular tunnel through its face for its trouble. The last mountain she flew through brought her to a slow halt in a hole below its base. The woman breathed heavily as sweat dripped from her face. She looked up to see the mountain peaks and stars peeping from the hole.

"I must get her back," she said gasping for air. Mrs. Yoji struggled against her aching muscles but crumpled from exhaustion. As she tried to get up again, her legs felt like rubber and she spit up blood mixed with condensed saliva. She grinded her teeth in the effort but to no avail. Collapsing to her feet Mrs. Yoji stirred up the dust that lay at the holes floor. She sneezed and bumped her head on the back of the tunnel.

"This is intolerable," Mrs. Yoji proclaimed.

The woman suddenly felt loose bits of rubble raining down upon her and she looked up to see something round blocking the tunnels exit.

"Hello down there," somebody called from the surface. "Can anyone hear me?"

Mrs. Yoji's eyes light up as she heard the voice. "Aack, yes, I'm down here… do you have any water?"

"Yes I have a water skin. One moment… here it comes."

Mrs. Yoji expected a water skin to fall down the hole but she saw it slowly descend towards her. As it came to a halt on her lap she noticed that there was no rope attached.

Ah, a water-bender, Mrs. Yoji thought as she chugged the fresh, clean water bubble.

"If you don't finish all the water…," the voice continued. "Then please pour the rest of it below your feet. I will freeze the water and use it to hoist you out of there."

A few moments later, Mrs. Yoji viewed the entire mountain range and a protruding hand offering to help her out the remanding feet. A tall person wearing a hood was standing at the edge of the hole with a torch highlighting his silhouette. She breathed deeply and stepped into the torch light.

"Mrs. Yoji? Is that you?"

Mrs. Yoji looked confused from the person mysteriously knowing her name. "Yes, but who are you?"

The person picked up the torch behind him held it at arm length as he took off his hood.

"It's me, Gakuto-Oki…"

Gakuto-Oki was a very slim and very tall man. He was dressed in a blue fur coat and leggings. He had bright blue eyes and wore tiny rimmed glasses that stuck to his nose. The most highlighted feature about his face was his thick eyebrows that almost seemed to be alive.

"…But what are you doing here Mrs. Yoji?"

"I was heading for the northern temple with… oh never mind me what on earth are you doing here. I thought you were at the Northern Water-tribe to continue your education since your sensei left to assist me?"

The mention of his old teacher brought a smile to Gakuto-Oki's face. "Grandma Chiyo! How is she doing anyway? But let me answer you first. My class is actually on winter vacation where they pick the late summer flowers that get flash frozen. I thought to take this time to visit some friends at Ba-Sing-Se. I actually just departed from the Northern Air-temple when I saw what I believed to be a comet flying through the atmosphere. As I studied the burning comet I witnessed it suddenly accelerate. I thought to chase it but I felt the earth shake as what looked to be a piece of the comet break off and crash through the sides of the mountain. When I arrived at the comet pieces final destination I heard a small sneeze and realized that someone, you, where in the hole. It must have been pure coincidence that I even came to your rescue. Was it you who created all these holes?!"

"Yes, I was trying to slow my descent. It's not as easy as it looks," said Mrs. Yoji with a weak smile. "Do you have any more water?"

Gakuto-Oki laughed at her question in good jest. "A water-bender without water? The multitudes of ways one can wring his surrounding are…"

The boy didn't get any further for Mrs. Yoji had picked him up by his collar and held him in the air.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Water?"

Gakuto-Oki made a mental note and then silently produced a bubble of water that Mrs. Yoji drank heartily. After evading the throttling he was about to receive, he brought up his question.

"I don't mean to pry but why were you falling from so high."

Mrs. Yoji went on to tell him of their plight to the airtemples and Siam's kidnapping. Gakuto-Oki listened silently as his forehead produced wrinkles of concern. After she finished her tail, he took out a small cloth and cleaned his glasses.

"It all seems so sudden and yet it sounds like this plan had been years in the making. Never the less, urgency does seem critical and have many good friends residing at the temple. Come with me, I happen to know a short cut through the hills. On the way you need to tell me more about this Siam… She sounds like a very interesting person."

The boy immediately received a smack to the back of his head.

"Just focus on getting us their quickly," Mrs. Yoji spoke with urgency. "We could arrive a moment too late only to find the temple destroyed and its inhabitants forever missing."

As Mrs. Yoji and Gakuto-Oki made their way around the next bend they could see ascending mountain on which the northern-temple lay. The cool night wind twisted around the mountains and blew past the two figures as they approached the mountain's foundation. The entire top-half of the mountain was covered in opaque clouds that made temple impossible to view.

Gakuto-Oki turned toward Mrs. Yoji with a smirk on his face. "So, do you want to take the elevator or the stairs?"

To his reply, Mrs. Yoji stamped her foot into the ground causing a pillar to lift them upward. As they punched through the clouds, Gakuto-Oki raised his hands and clapped them together. The mist they were surging through suddenly disappeared. The crescent moon suddenly became visible as well as a cliff side that they were about to collide with. Gakuto-Oki became a little worried when they didn't stop but Mrs. Yoji lifted both her hands and punched through it. The man found himself covered in dust and small rubble that flew off in the wind. A moment later they found themselves at the Northern temple.

Without a moment's breath they ran for the arched door-way but not before almost being clobbered by an incoming airbender on his glider. The small boy wobbly tried to compensate for the unknown guest but ascended too quickly and stalled. The glider did a nose dive passengers and all. Before either Gakuto-Oki or Mrs. Yoji could say a word a small woman ran out of the hallway and rushed up to the wreckage.

"Ying," shouted the woman. "Are you are right?"

A small figure leaped from torn fabric and splintered wood. His white hair shone brightly in the moon light as he brushed the dirt from his ruined tunic. He ran up the woman and grabbed her hand then pointed at Mrs. Yoji and Gakuto-Oki.

"Mother! I found the bad people. The people the girl said would blow up the temple."

The boy proceeded to produce a loud exploding sound and clapped his hands together. The mother shushed the boy and slapped his hands.

"Looking for bad people? That is your excuse for flying your glider at the dead of night. You just received a new one for your birthday and now you have gone and destroyed it. Ying, I am very, very disappointed in you. Now go back to your room immediately and wait up there for my return!"

The boy began sniffling and he bended a bended a sphere and rode it back to their house.

The woman turned toward the two figure still standing at the entrance.

"I apologize for my son's behavior. He still needs to learn patience and prudence," she laughed. "It also seems that I need to continue my training in patience as well… for mine is running thin with Ying." The woman laughed once more but then composed herself.

"So Gakuto-Oki, I thought that you had already left for Ba-Sing-Se. Back to soon? And who is your friend?"

The guy looked around and then realized who the woman was talking about. "Oh, you mean Mrs. Yoji," replied Gakuto-Oki as he hid his embarrassment by fixing his glasses. "She is an associate and friend of my old teacher from Ba-Sing-Se. Mrs. Yoji, this is my friend Amami and the boy from earlier was her son Ying. She's one of the gliding instructors at this temple. I pretty much ran into her and am assisting Mrs. Yoji in her current plight."

"Yes-yes and we're in a tremendous rush," began Mrs. Yoji. "But before we go trouble monks I need you to tell me of the girl your son eagerly talked about… it's very important."

"Oh the girl from earlier… She was a fire bender who arrived shortly after you left this afternoon Gakuto-Oki. Her hair was as red as fire. I thought it stood out too much but my neighbor's teenage son thought differently. You know how youn…"

"Please Mrs. Amami," pleaded Mrs. Yoji. "What did the girl say?"

"She came to warn us of impending doom of hellfire proportions. Oh course all the monks are off meditating and her announcement fell on only children's ears. I myself am inclined to believe her but such an attack from one of our own is completely absurd. She left soon afterward when she could find anybody to believe her… Do you want something to eat Ma'am? You do look very famished."

Mrs. Yoji was very famished from having chased Siam's kidnapper but she could not afford to rest just yet. "No, not yet. I think we should find the girl who was here earlier and ask her what she knows. She may have very… ugh."

Gakuto-Oki caught her just as she fainted from exhaustion. Amami smiled gently and put to her finger to her mouth as she motioned for him to follow quietly. The man followed her through several corridors and entered a room that contained several beds and a table in the middle. As Gakuto-Oki encircled the wooden table the bed the woman had motioned to he noticed the boy, Ying, who up until that time had been squatting on his bed with his face to the wall and his arms folded. Amami proceeded to wet a towel and place it on Mrs. Yoji's forehead but not before giving her son a stern look.

"Here, have some soup," whispered Amami handing him a bowl. The woman then went back to tending Mrs. Yoji and fed her some soup as well. Gakuto-Oki rubbed his temples out of weariness as well as helplessness. He shook his head out of frustration and went on to eat his soup. To his surprise he found it quite excellent and filling.

After finished the small meal he left without saying a word but motioned to the rooms occupants that he was heading out for a moment. After a short walk he reemerged back in the temples main court yard. The moon still shone brightly in the winter sky.

"There should be a full moon in five days," he commented to no one in particular. Facing the other corridors he randomly selected one and proceeded to search it for anybody else who might know about the girl who was here previously. He wandered aimlessly for hours but found nobody. As he returned to the main courtyard he saw a girl walking toward the exit. Her blonde hair whipped in the wind. As he called out she turned around and looked at him with a stern face and dull eyes. Gakuto-Oki thought the better of it and shut his mouth. He turned around and pretended to walk away.

The girl dismissed the person and continued walking out of the arched entrance and around its wall to the left. As she made her way around several boulders that surrounded the cliff side she took good care to make sure that she wasn't being followed. A figure stood up behind her and after viewing horizon, joined her near the cliff's edge.

"Were you followed," asked the figure.

"I was my Master but I thought to dispose of him out here. I have retrieved the second crystal like you asked of me."

"Good-good. Everything is falling into place as it should. And with the effort that we had to painstakingly perform, I'd be damned if it didn't. If only my son Mizuhiro wasn't such a simpleton."

"He is a very cute simpleton my master," the girl commented.

The figure cocked his head sideways and slapped the girl hard. "How many times have I told you to stop that? This kind of counter productivity I will not allow. Its pointlessness is useless to me and I won't permit it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my master, I apologize," the girl replied nonchalantly.

"Good well our guest should be arriving any moment. While I stay to greet them would you please take care of our unwanted visitor… silently? When you've captured him keep him aside and out of view until I tell you otherwise."

**Author's Notes: It's getting to that time again. My only regret about taking on this story is that the outcome is already (mostly) known. But that also makes it kind of (very small kinda) easy. Gakuto-Oki (In order to understand the names you need to look them up (Mostly Japanese some Chinese and very few others)) is a character that talks is a sure manner with very technical terms. It's fun writing dialogue(even though half the stuff I need to look up to make sure I get it right).**


	24. True lies the second end

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood, there's no alibi _

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

**--What I've Done, Linkin Park**

The morning sun had just peeked over the mountains, for the northern air temple's last time, when Kohana came into view of it. She kept thinking to herself how important her mission is. With her assistance people could live in a world filled with ease and joy. Her sacrifices would allow the entire world to live in peaceful harmony without want or pain. And yet she felt a pang of guilt for the acts she was about to commit.

As the boy flew towards the temple he twisted his head and saw Kohana's worried look. "One more body…," the brother said, "amongst foundations makes little difference. Everlasting prosperity is not an achievement easily gained. Always remember that when you falter."

Kohana's face grew stern and determined as they landed on the cliff's ledge a few hundred yards from the temple. She climbed off the boy's shoulders and onto the soft snow that covered the mountains surface.

"We must find Master Shenq now," replied the boy as he struggled to regain his breath. Realizing that he had overstrained himself, Kohana rushed over and caught him as he fell.

"It seems," said a voice from behind a rock, "he is willing to sacrifice himself for the mission… good very good. And how are you doing Siam… or should I say Kohana?"

Kohana turned toward the haughty voice only to find a small boy who spoke like a man- like a man- like miz...

"Mizuhiro," Kohana blurted out in surprise.

"Hmm-hmm, ha-ha-hah. It seems that my ever so worthless son has actually been useful for once in his miserable life. And your assumption is false but you are correct to think so. For even though my body is that of my son's; I am currently in possession of it."

Memory upon memory began flooding back into Kohana's head. For the better part of her journey to prevent the death of her people she traveled with this boy. She had laughed and cared for him. She had become close friends with him and trusted him.

"It was all a lie," said Siam realizing the truth. "Has my entire life been a lie?" She would have pondered more but the boy laughed again.

"Pretty much so. Your parents weren't really your parents but only fosters, your memories not yours but only implanted, and your friends… well they are actually… your rivals!"

As the boy snapped his fingers a girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She wore a white dress with brown hair and brown eyes. Around her neck were two glowing crystals hanging from the same necklace.

"River," Siam exclaimed. "B-but I thought that you where…"

"Headed for the northern air temple," finished River with a sneer. "Well I'm here aren't I? Master Shenq," said River turning to Mizuhiro, "Is she really needed. I am perfectly capable of completing the mission with this little drip's help."

Mizuhiro put up a up a hand telling her to desist and continued talking. "I possess my son's body much the same that you did when your sub-personality killed your parents in the White Dragon or annihilated the populace of the Western air temple. You think you are in control of the events surrounding you? You are but a tool and I am the mastermind."

"Did you send the two horrible people to Mrs. Yoji's house?"

"I did," he replied blatantly.

"But why?"

"Because," Master Shenq laughed, "You were taking too long to get here and rid the northern temple of its inhabitants."

Kohana shivered and tears welled up as she remembered. She remembered her parent's deaths. She remembered seeing the eastern air temple completely vacant along with all her friends.

"All in all, your parent's death wasn't actually planed. It actually was your alternate personality that decided to murder them… but I have to agree, the resulting pain it caused you was perfect for your mission."

The boy began laughing so hard that his face turned red. "And you know what the most ironic part about this is? The letter you received that spoke of genocide towards air-benders was written by your own hand as per my instructions."

The snowy ground around Siam seemed to sway as she fell to her knees in despair. Her hands encircled her ears as she tried to blot out the noise and pain. A hand suddenly clasped onto her shoulder causing her to look up. She saw Mizuhiro standing right in front of her with a warm smile on his face. The anger, insanity, and pain had completely left his features. It was as if the last five minutes had been a nightmare and she had just woken up. Mizuhiro's mouth opened and closed breathing air out as if saying something. She strained her ears as he repeated it over and over. She then realized that his smile was getting bigger and monstrous looking. She finally heard what he was saying.

"And…" Shenq said and he panted heavily, "when you are finished… I want you to kill even more!"

Siam's world crumpled into the darkness and she lost herself in it.

Gakuto-Oki hobbled on the frozen cast he had crudely constructed for his bleeding leg. The sheer power he had been accosted by made his head swim and his leg ache even more. He realized a second later that he did not just flee of his own free will but that the girl allowed his escape.

And what's more, he thought, she didn't even look as if she was trying at all. I must reach Mrs. Yoji and relay these events. This could be just the person she was talking about.

With a hand against the brick arches he strained his muscles to obey his command to limp forward. The reddish tiles she strode across seemed numerous as his head felt dizzy and his mouth dry. He tried to relieve his thirst by bending some water out of the atmosphere but found that he could not concentrate at all. Ignoring his frustration, Gakuto-Oki pressed on through the corridor. He walked a few more steps and then stopped suddenly.

"I've completely lost my sense of direction," he exclaimed in distress. Gakuto-Oki sighed heavily and leaned against the door nearest him. To his astonishment the door gave way and he stumbled through the doorway and into the astonished arms of Mrs. Amami.

"Mr. Oki," the woman said blushing, "I believe you have fallen for me. I thought I heard someone outside and opened the door to catch you eavesdropping. All you had to do was knock silly."

"But what happened to you," exclaimed Mrs. Yoji who had rushed to help move the man to a bed. "I was just about to run after you myself and you come back here half dead."

Gakuto-Oki tried to chuckle but he ended up heaving instead. He motioned for water to which Amami brought him a glass a moment later. They both noted his condition but waited patiently for him to finish drinking.

"I errnn," he said clearing his throat. "I followed a suspicious looking girl outside the temple walls and was rewarded with a severely lacerated leg."

"I noticed that you bended a cast around your left leg" commented Mrs. Yoji. "Do you know how deep the gash is?"

"I was able to dodge most of her assault but her attack tore through half my leg and completely severed the Fibula. If not for the ice splint I probably would have cause further damage to the surrounding muscles not to mention bleed profusely. But the cast should preserve the torn tissue until I can properly mend it."

Mrs. Yoji nodded and nodded clearly flustered and impatient with the wounded man.

"Yes, yes, wonders of water-bending etc. But what of the girl you spoke of. What did she look like? Did she have black hair?"

"I… She had blond hair I believe. I didn't really have much time to think about it when she attacked me so abruptly."

Mrs. Yoji looked confused but she knew what action to take. "We have to leave, now! Mrs. Amami please wake your boy and come with us. We'll warn anyone we see along the way but we have to go now!"

Prudence being the better part of wisdom, Mrs. Amami awoke her son and then grabbed her sash with provisions and her staff. She then took her son's hand and head out the door behind Mrs. Yoji who was lending Gakuto-Oki her shoulder. They made their to the open court yard when Mrs. Amami stopped walking. Gakuto-Oki noticed first and turned his head to see an expression of dread and fear plastered over the mother's face. A breeze tumbled through the air surrounding them.

"This a-air," she stuttered, "it reeks of deadly intent. Rot and decay hang about it and all things living despair in anticipation of its coming."

Mrs. Yoji turned sharply and stared in wonder at the woman's perception. She was about to reply when Mrs. Amami stopped her.

"Can you cause the ground to swallow us up? It may be our only chance to get out of here alive."

"Yes I can but I can't do it very quickly because I over exerted myself yesterday. You'll have to buy me some time."

After taking off her staff and sack and handing them to her son Ying, she bended a sphere of air around the party. She bent and twisted her hands keeping the bubble intact while Mrs. Yoji placed Gakuto-Oki on the tile floor. Mrs. Yoji breathed deeply and raised her hands in the air. She then swung them outward causing a small hole to form in the ground in front of her. Then with a series of swift strokes she punched the hole wider and wider. Mrs. Yoji began panting and sweating as she completed it.

She turned to Mrs. Amami to find that the woman was straining against the ferocious wind as it increased. Mrs. Yoji placed the boy in the hole first and then proceeded with Gakuto-Oki. After confirming with Mrs. Amami, Mrs. Yoji jumped into the hole next. Ying shouted at his mother to hurry up but the woman just stood there and maintained the sphere.

"If I release the sphere then we all will die. I am sorry Ying. Mommy can't come with you this time. Be a good boy to these people and I am sorry. Mrs. Yoji, please take care of my son. He is stubborn but good natured. Gakuto, maybe in another life hmmm. Goodbye my son… I'm sorry."

The woman smiled softly but everybody could see the tears running from her eyes. As Mrs. Yoji struggled to seal the hole, a tear drop shot through and stung Ying face.

As Mrs. Yoji painstakingly burrowed her way to the outer edge of the cliff surrounding the temple the rest of the group remained silent.

The snow surrounding Siam flew around her in a tempest and soared to the heavens. Then a shockwave of air exploded from the storms epicenterand brushed the landscape clean of snow. As the snow cleared away and the wind slightly abated the girl standing in the center could be seen clearly. She slowly lifted her head, letting her black hair uncover her blank eyes. A broad smile crept up from her lips and she ran towards Mizuhiro.

"Master," Siam cried out in joy. She rushed over to the boy and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much, master… oh and hello *cough-swamp-cough* River."

"Nice you see you again too, Kohana," River retorted sarcastically. "Master, are you really sure you need this bimbo."

Mizuhiro's face turned red for a moment but he calmed down and spoke to the two.

"Both of you enough of this. If you don't then I shall have to replace you. Now carry out the mission Kohana."

Kohana nodded her head and walked a couple yards away from them. She bowed her head and clasped her hands together. The air around her began to spin faster and faster as the orb on Kohana's necklace glowed brighter. Tiny chunks of rock began ascending into the current of air causing the wind to turn black as it continued to spin around the girl. The funnel suddenly split in half and converged on both of Kohana's shoulder blades. The billowing clouds of dust began to flutter then flap in wide arches.

Even River stood in awe of the majestic scene she was witnessing. "Are those black wings?"

"Yes, that they are," replied Mizuhiro. "She taught herself that when she was still young. It's one of the reasons why she was chosen for this mission. Our little angel of death…"

Kohana flapped her black wings and ascended above the temple's highest point. Hovering over the temple she scooped her hands down to her feet. As the raw energy built up in her hands she began spinning in a circle causing a vacuum in the atmosphere below her. As she raised her hands the vacuum increased in size and completely engulfed the northern air-temple.

"Master Shenq," said River, "If they are dying, then how come we cannot hear their cries of agony."

"That is because sound can't travel through a vacuum and so the temple's inhabitants die in complete and utter silence. A very beautiful death for such an uninteresting nation… wouldn't you agrees?"

The boy then proceeded to bellow laughter as Kohana completed the deed. She then proceeded to swoop around the temple's new burial ground and then landed a couple feet in front of Mizuhiro. "My dream shall finally be realized," bellowed Master Shenq, "and the fire lord shall recognize the Tori Clan once more. We shall be vic…"

Out of the sky a sound like nails on a piece of looking glass echoed throughout the mountains. Mizuhiro and River both looked up to see Kohana crystal flicker. They watched Kohana's frightened face as she struggled to throw the crystal orb away.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Speak," Mizuhiro commanded.

"My crystal," replied Kohana holding up the end of her necklace.

At just a glance the crystal seemed fine but upon further inspection one could see a tiny fracture along its middle. As Mizuhiro held up the crystal it turned to dust in his hands.

"Hmm… It seems the crystal ran out of power and cracked upon depletion" Mizuhiro spoke as if he was talking to himself. "If she had been using the crystals power when it cracked then…"

The boy continued to mutter to himself even as he stood up and walked off. After walking a couple steps he stopped and raised his hand.

"Come River, it is time we left," he said beckoning her.

Kohana stared dumbfounded at the crystal-less necklace. She shook her head and looked up. "B-but what about me master?"

"I knew I'd forgotten something," said Mizuhiro smacking his head.

**Author's Notes: This marks the end of the second book of earth. The next book is the book of water. (sigh of relief) SO, how am I doing so far. I completely wiped out two airtemples in less than… (checking, checking) 44,000 words. And I'm already half way through. I hope I don't feel too sad when I finish the story. Heck, I'll go back through and re-edit it. HA. There actually are several things I would like to change… Anywho read on fellow authors. **


	25. Captivated unresponsiveness

_I think I'll find another way_

_There's so much more to know_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_It's not my to go_

**--Die Another Day, Madonna**

Mrs. Yoji continued to dig her way through the rocky wall at a slow distance. But even at slow and steady she still took frequent breaks. With a low grumble in her voice she tapped the floor of the tunnel to test her surroundings and regain her bearings.

"It seems our hard work has paid off," she said. "The edge of the cliff is a hundred yards ahead of us and the pressure against the surface has- erm has abstained." A silence followed her words as they all realized what that meant. "I am sorry for your loss, Ying. I'm…"

The awkward silence continued as words failed the woman. Still leaning against the side of the tunnel, Gakuto-Oki broke the silence with a slight cough as he shifted his weight forward.

"Mrs. Yoji, of all the woman I have met, I have to say that you are the most boring. But I think it is time we surfaced given the circumstances."

"Hmmph, I certainly agree but you'll pay for that joke dear."

With the remainder of her strength, Mrs. Yoji struck her fingers into the ceiling at an angle. She then stomped the ground and kick at the area she had struck. From the surface a cylindrically shaped chunk of rock shot out flying over the cliff's edge. As the tunnel's occupants surfaced they shielded their eyes from the blinding sunlight. Gakuto-Oki was the first to look back upon the temple to find it barren. He turned to console Ying but found only a hardened blood-stained face.

Still heaving from the strain, Mrs. Yoji motioned to Ying. "I… want you too… check for…sur-"

"It is brainless to even suggest that anybody could ever survive while caught in that."

Everybody turned to see a haughty boy with a young woman standing next to him. The woman obviously looked unhappy.

"They are gone forever," continued the boy. "They have been completely purged from their existence. You would even be lucky to find any remains. Okay, maybe somebody's remains."

The boy stepped away from where he was standing to reveal Siam's body lying next to an unconscious teenage boy. Mrs. Yoji gasped and started coughing hard.

The boy began to laugh in a sickly manner. But then he grabbed his head in pain. Shaking it off, he looked up with a smile but on a pale face.

"C-contrary to belief, she isn't dead. No… I have thought of a better idea for her. She shall live with the knowledge she has gained and the friends she has lost. Speaking of which, here they come now. River if you please…"

The girl twirled her staff open and flew away but not before grabbing the still smiling boy and the sleep teenager. As they escaped a volley of flaming arrows chased after them only to miss.

Suddenly a torrent of fire-nation soldiers scrambled over the cliffs edge and surrounded Mrs. Yoji, Ying, and Gakuto-Oki. Some produced balls of flame while others posed ready to strike with their spears. The ranks then parted allowing a female soldier threw the rows of soldiers surrounding the group. She took note of the captives then walked up to Gakuto-Oki who was lying on the ground.

"Where is the girl Siam? The one who murdered the inhabitants of the Western and Northern temple."

"Lieutenant Ma'am," said a soldier running up. "We found the girl lying unconscious on the ground, over there. We looked for the crystal but found only the necklace. Whether it was destroyed, taken or lost is unknown."

"Very well sergeant, bring her here and put her with the rest of the captives. What about the traitor," she continued turning again to Gakuto-Oki. "Were did the traitor fly off to?"

"If you mean that boy and the schizophrenic girl... Actually I do not know their current destination."

The female soldier knelt on one knee and looked him right in the eyes. "If I melted that caste of yours then would you be able to tell me."

Gakuto-Oki shook his head disgust. "If you melt the caste on my leg then it will start bleeding profusely and I will be very peeved and in pain. In any case I have no useful information regarding that boy except that his deeds are wicked and disregard human life… just as you are, ma'am."

"Hah ha ha. I like this man. It is a shame that he is a suspect. But enough of this sour treatment Lieutenant."

A man wearing red armor with black designs stepped through the lines. On his side was a hand and a half sword and a small dagger and on his shoulders he wore the rank of commander. He took off his helmet to reveal a scar slashed through his eye.

"Commander Tseng," said the female soldier. "The only people ever to survive disasters like this are the ones who committed it. He must have some intelligence that we could use."

"He may but I believe that he is telling the truth. Through experience you'll find true judgment of a man's words." The commander then turned to one of the soldiers "You, take your squad and follow the traitors movements. Find out what direction he is headed in and send a messenger hawk if he changes course."

The soldier snapped to attention and saluted his superior then signaled his men to move out.

The commander then turned his attention back toward the main situation at hand. "Lieutenant, I am putting the little boy in your charge. Take him back to the outpost and see that his wound is taken care of. After that food, bath, etc."

The Lieutenant glumly carried out the task she was given and lead off the small boy with several soldier trailing behind her.

"And you sir," said the commander pointing to Gakuto-Oki. "From your little speech a second ago I take it that you are a doctor. We shall see to it that you are given what you need to fix yourself up but I am afraid that you and um…"

"Mrs. Yoji will do just fine," said Mrs. Yoji in a peeved voice.

"My apologizes for the trouble we're causing you but it cannot be helped. Doctor you and Mrs. Yoji will be put in our holding cell until we can question you in a more… professional manner. And as for the mysterious girl… I want the medical stretcher brought and she carried to the infirmary. I shall accompany her and not let her out of my sight. It was bad enough she escaped the first time. Lastly men I want you to escort our guest back and assist them if they need it. And when I mean guest, I mean that if I hear of any misconduct it will either be your uniform or your life. Dismissed."

The soldiers carried out their orders and proceeded back down the mountain. Gakuto-Oki was offered a stretcher to which he refused assuring that his condition was stable. The remaining inhabitants of the mountain left leaving the mountain deadly silent. The halls of the temple that were once filled with the sound of joyful children and the humming of monks reaching nirvana were now filled with the hollow wind whistling through the mountains.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait… it took me a while to think up a couple parts for this portion of the book. So the wait is finally over but I think I'm going only a couple a week. Hoped you liked it. Please review (bows) thank you.**


	26. Mental maid vs psychic physician

_Take me down to the Paradise City _

_where the grass is green and the girls are pretty_

_Oh, won't you please take me home?_

**--Paradise City, Guns N' Roses**

A single night had passed since the massacre at the northern airtemple and Gakuto-Oki still found himself incarcerated in the firenation outpost for crimes he did not commit. He was still a little sleepy from all the interrogation he had suffered through the night. The only reason that kept him under guard was some simpleton's inconclusive results.

Even though he hadn't been able to treat his leg wound, the treatment he and Mrs. Yoji received especially improved when their captors verified that he was indeed a medical doctor, as the commander correctly deduced. He soon found out that they actually were desperate in the medical department because they had lost their last man just before the fall of the eastern airtemple. The sun had just been swallowed up by the horizon as they approached the mash tent.

"Our medical area is right through here sir," said the old soldier as he held open a large tent-flap to reveal the facilities that had been designated for his trade.

When he entered he immediately noted the two nurses that were going about their tasks. One was apparently taking stock of their supplies and tools while the other was changing the sheets off of the rows of cots lined to the right of the entrance. As they noticed there new guest one of the nurses quickly finished what she were doing and approached both men while the other continued her duties.

The old soldier started the pleasantries. "Ladies this is gentleman is going to assist you with your medical duties. He is a medical doctor the commander has deemed trustworthy. Please show Mr. um…"

"Mr. Gakuto will do just fine," Gakuto-Oki replied. "But first I am in dire need of fixing my leg. Will you please have someone fetch my bag?"

The old soldier bowed his head and exited the tent to complete his errand leaving Gakuto-Oki with the nurses. He quickly found a chair and relieved his leg my sitting down. When he looked up he found the nurse that had been following him failing to hide from his gaze from behind her clipboard. He found the awkward that followed to be very unpleasant.

"Um, I didn't get either of your names," Gakuto-Oki spoke up.

"That's because neither of us gave it," shouted the other nurse two beds over.

The nurse standing next to Gakuto-Oki gave her medical counterpart a sour look.

"I'm sorry for her behavior," said the nurse and she hugged the clipboard to her bosom. She then proceeded to bend over to his ear. "She's really nice once you get to know her."

"I heard that," said the other nurse.

"Well anywho, my name is Aida and the nurse tucking in beds name is Yori. She likes sushi. But uh…" The girl started turning red and hid behind her clipboard again. "Please let us know if you need any assistance."

Gakuto-Oki was about to reply but the girl had already turned and ran out of the tent. He continued to stare in confusion for a few more seconds when Yori sidestepped into his vision.

"She means medically wise idiot."

Gakuto-Oki snapped out of his gaze looked up at a glaring nurse carrying clean sheets.

"Yes, I realize what she meant and no I did think what you thought I thought. And even if you thought that I had thought such thoughts, it is still rude to infer and assume that I was thinking those thought you thought I was thinking. Even so, my thoughts are private and mine for the thinking and yours for the… politely asking."

By this time Yori had put her hands around her ears and was speaking gibberish. "If I politely ask you what your thoughts are will you stop that?"

"I might," replied Gakuto-Oki.

Yuri turned and sat on the bed next to where he was sitting. She clasped her hands together and stared at him with bedroom eyes.

"Mr. Gakuto, do pray tell what are thou-ist thoughts?"

Gakuto-Oki stared at her with burning eyes that made her almost flinch. He then shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the chair with his hands folded behind his head. "I believe Ms. Yuri that, while trying to be a good protective friend, you are rude and very impolite. And I will add the wonder of why you have not been kicked out of this army if you treat everybody who comes in here with that kind of insubordination."

Yuri face went from a red of embarrassment to the red of total fury. How dare he read me so completely, she thought, he act as if he was superior to me.

But before she could even backhand him the old soldier had returned with Gakuto-Oki's bag. "Here it is Mr. Gakuto. I apologize for taking so long… am I interruption something?"

Gakuto-Oki turned to Yuri then looked at the old soldier. "No, no, actually you are just in time. Ms. Yuri here was just explaining certain medical procedures she thought I was curious about. And I must say that when she talks about procedure that she gets very passionate about it."

Gakuto-Oki received an unnoticed punch to the ribs as the soldier passed the bag to him.

"Thank you for retrieving it for me but um… I have one more favor to ask of you. Would you help me up and assist me in walking to the back where I can mend my leg. I've been thawing it for the procedure and it's very tender right now."

The old soldier immediately helped Gakuto-Oki up and they started to walk.

"Think none of it son," replied the old soldier. "Although it's a shame for you to have received such a crippling wound at such a young age. War is hell and all that nonsense sayings."

"Yes it is. But thank you again. I didn't want to soil any of the clean sheets Ms. Yuri had so passionately thrown over the beds.

At that moment, Yuri tried to jab Gakuto-Oki again in the ribs but he caught her with his free hand.

"Ah Ms. Yuri, we were just talking about you," said Gakuto-Oki as he to grasp her hand. "Did you too decide to assist me and fellow man in our endeavors?"

The old soldier looked over Gakuto-Oki's shoulder with equal inquisitiveness.

Caught in the act, Yuri unwilling obliged and assisted the old soldier with carrying Gakuto-Oki to the operating room. The laid him down on one of the surgery tables and propped one side up so that he wouldn't have to strain his back to stay upright.

"Now comes the hard part," exclaimed Gakuto-Oki rummaging through his bag. "I'm going to need a good amount of gauze and cotton balls for the blood."

Pulling a small glowing vial out of his bag he set it aside the other supplies he had requested. He then cut a small length of gauze and rolled it into a ball. He then placed it in his mouth.

He was about to begin the procedure when Yuri interrupted him.

"Why do you need the gauze in your mouth?"

Gakuto-Oki spit out the gauze and turned to her. "Because even though muscle and skin can stretch, bones are not as flexible and so I will have to grow back the half a millimeter I lost… not to mention stitch the bones back together. It is very painful to connect bones at a rapid pace. But please no more interruptions."

Yuri looked at him with a murderous stare. With a heavy sigh, Gakuto-Oki twisted off the top of the vial and poured half of the shiny liquid water onto his deep cut. Placing both hands atop the wound he began healing the lacerated bone. The cut was very fine and proved to be no challenge but stitching the torn leg muscles proved to be very tedious. All during this time Yuri was patiently wiping away excess blood and drying his forehead. The whole process took an hour and a half to finish. At he finished healing the torn skin he looked at the former wound only to see a hairline scar that was hardly visible.

"I have good news Ms. Yuri," exclaimed Gakuto-Oki as he spit out the wet gauze. "My leg should be able to play the piano again."

Yori tried to suppress a smirk with a bored look while the soldier snickered.

Swiveling his legs off the table. "Now if you could find me a temporary crutch for walking we can go have lunch."

"Lunch, what?"

"Lunch, please."

For the first time since he had walked into this tent, Gakuto-Oki saw Yuri smile as she retrieved the crutch. "Here you go Mr. Gakuto."

"Please, call me Oki."

Just as they were about to leave Lieutenant Suzume walked into the tent with her hands behind her back. She carried a very peeved look on her face that lightened a little when she saw Gakuto-Oki.

"Yuri, I need you to compile a list of those that have been sick or died."

Yuri looked a little confused as she headed to the back of the tent.

"Well if your going to make me heal your wound why don't you show it to me," exclaimed Gaktuo-Oki.

"But how did you know I was hurt?"

"You're bleeding all over the place," he replied pointing to the trail of blood. "And I do not appreciate how easily you expect me to heal it by ushering your subordinates away especially after the sour treatment I received the day before..."

"I (sigh) I'm…"

"Yes, yes. I realize you're sorry now show me your hand before you bleed to death."

His reply having come so sharply, Suzume jump a little which also surprised her. She jutted her bleeding hand out for Gakuto-Oki to examine. He bended the seeping blood to a halt and examined the cut.

"It was a clean slice whatever it was. Did the butter knife slip at breakfast?"

"As a matter of fact no it did not. But I did want to talk to you about what did happen. The little boy, the remnant from the northern airtemple… did something happen to him?"

"His name is Ying. The poor kid witnessed his mother's death if that is what you mean. He did take it very harshly like anybody would do."

Suzume bit her lip as the man healed the cut on her hand with waterbending. "I believe he is seeking revenge for his mother against the female airbender."

"He what? How did he find out?"

"I believe he overheard me speaking to my subordinate when she said it. I had to stop him when he threatened to wound one of my soldiers and grabbed the blade."

"Hmm, this is a very bad situation. Even I am unsure of how to handle this situation but in any case your hand is healed. I hope that you keep a more secure leash on him while he is in your care. For both of their sakes."

Suzume scowled as she got up and strode out of the tent completely ignoring Yuri as she walked up with the requested information in hand.

"She said she'll retrieve the files later," said Gakuto-Oki.

"But why did she… and who bled all over the tent!"

**Author's Notes: I actually enjoyed making this chapter. The humor and relations that formed really got me out of the rut I was in. As my readers may know, Siam is my main character and I normally go from her perspective but ever since I finished the last book I found that I wanted to continue trying new perspectives. SO with her sleeping peacefully (or not) I've decided to advance the story with several different characters. A lot of the story in this part will have to do with character development. Let me know how I did.**


	27. Mind inside matter

After having a somewhat decent lunch with Yuri, Gakuto-Oki found himself being summoned to the commander's tent He was a little tired from all the healing he had been doing that day and so made his way slowly with a slight scowl. What friendly faces Gakuto had previously seen ended as he walked through the center of the camp. Gakuto-Oki had just passed up a tent when he saw several men eating their lunch in merriment. As they turned to see him, their laughter stopped and smiled faded into the shadows. One of the soldiers got up, dumped his bowl of soup, and stormed off in anger. Gakuto-Oki wanted to say something but Yuri grabbed his shoulder.

"They like to blame anyone they suspect of being involved in the massacre of the air-temples. In reality we all failed but they like to point the finger somewhere else in order to justify their failure. Pathetic really… well this is the commander's tent. Please follow me."

Gakuto-Oki hobbled through the tent flap and followed Yuri through an area covered in maps, most pertaining to areas surrounding the air-temples. They passed through to a second room containing a crude desk covered with papers. On the opposite side of the room Gakuto-Oki could see a drawn curtain with a guard standing post just outside of it. As they approached the guard snapped to attention.

"The commander is still situating his sleeping quarters. He instructed me to tell you to begin your inspection of the prisoner without him."

The soldier then proceeded to spread the curtain and hold while the two passed through. The inner chamber contained at least half a dozen lit candles surrounding a shiki futon that was currently being used. The reddish glow from the candles reflected off the firenation symbol on the tent's wall onto Siam still face. Yuri immediately walked to the foot of the bed and took her vitals.

"Her pulse and heart rate are a bit odd at the moment. Her heart's racing but the rest of her body is still. We have yet to determine why."

Gakuto-Oki rechecked her vitals. When he checked her pulse he found Siam's arm to be stiff. When he checked her other arm and legs, Gakuto-Oki found Siam's entire body to be stiff. He opened her eyelids and found that Siam's pupils were opening and retracting rapidly.

"She seems to be in a coma but her eyes act as if she was awake. I'll need some water in order to prove my theory."

When Yuri relayed the message to the guard he was reluctant at first but caved under persuasion. After receiving a pouch of water, Gakuto-Oki bended the water out of the pouch and into his hand. As he focused energy into the water it began to glow brightly. He placed the glowing water upon Siam's forehead and held it there.

"If you don't mind me talking," began Yuri as she watched, "what exactly are looking for?"

"I am looking for the impulses that swarm the human brain. The amount that I find in certain parts of her brain will help me determine her state. And my conclusion is that she is sleeping while in a coma. Her body, while tense, remains still but her brain seems to be racing with thought. If she is dreaming then it must be a very bizarre dream to cause her mind to be so active."

"You make it sound as if her constant brain activity is a detrimental."

Both Gakuto-Oki and Yori glanced behind them to see the curtain drape behind the commander as he entered the room. Yori immediately got to her feet and bowed while Commander Tseng walked on the opposite side of the bed and squatted beside it. Gakuto-Oki raised his head a moment later to give his reply but the commander raised a finger to his lips. A moment later a cup of swirling hot tea was brought before him. The smell of white cherries wafted through the room as the commander gently sipped his tea. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he placed the cup and saucer off to the side. Gakuto-Oki took this as his cue to begin.

"Being in a coma is definitely a bad thing. Dreaming in and of itself is very beneficial to the human psyche. There are a lot of theories on the subject of dreaming but most will agree that it is a healthy part of sleeping. But I have never heard of a case such as this one and I doubt even further that there are documents on such a case as this. All I can say based on my knowledge and experiences is that her condition is not normal. Yes I am being redundant but pasted that I have not a clue."

"Very good doctor," commended Commander Tseng, "It takes an honest man to admit when he is stumped and I hate it when people waste my time. I have two last questions for you but I probably already know the answer: do you expect her to come out of her coma without assistance and if not, can you assist her?"

"The human brain, while very fragile, has the ability to heal itself given enough time and the right circumstances. The brain is basically a bunch of signals that travel down multiple roads. If a person loses one of these signals due to an injury then their brain might adapt or compensate for the loss. If a signal finds a block in the road then it might take a detour around it. If any part of her brain is damaged I can find it. But finding the problem and fixing it are two different things. I would go so far as to say that there might not even be any damage. It might just be only mental trauma from the fact that Siam is the murderer of tens of thousands of air-benders. Siam was the very person she was trying to stop. And knowing this truth, her brain might be shutting itself down or just the part that her alter-ego exists in."

The commander slowly got up and started rubbing his temples. He then closed his eyes and thought in earnest. "So what you're saying," began Commander Tseng, "is that you don't know how to heal the girl's brain if it is damaged and that it might make things worse if you succeed."

Gakuto-Oki opened his mouth for another speech but all that came out was a nod. "Her case is very similar to the techniques used in Ba Sing Se by the Dia-Lee. They use a kind of hypnotism in order to control the bad apples in their society."

Commander Tseng nodded his head and briskly exited the room with Yuri in toe. A few minutes later she returned with the guard holding the drapes open.

"Um, they told me that you are to return to your cell," said Yuri with a hint of disappointment.

"That is alright, I can do no more here anyway. But before I go I am going to prescribe a liquid formula that you are to administer daily. This will allow her body to receive the water and nutrients she needs will in her coma. If you don't have any of the particulars I can provide for them for a brief amount of time. I may even collect them with the help of your other female captive."

Yuri looked at him with a puzzled look.

"She's a herbologist."

"Oh, urm… please come this way."

Leaving Yuri at the entrance of the tent Gakuto-Oki walked through the late night air with the guard walking close beside him. It didn't take them long before they reached the tent deemed for prisoner use. The tent looked like all the others except for a sign that hung on the outside of its tent flap. Gakuto-Oki made a note of this as he was ushered through the flap.

Both guards, one female and the other male, stood up as he entered but relaxed their guard as the soldier came into the light of the lamp they had lit inside. From there, Gakuto-Oki walked himself into his sectioned off area that consisted of a small bed and an even smaller cornered off meant for changing. From his bed he could hear the guards talking.

"Sorry for the wait Gorou," said the one of the guards, "Do can leave for chow if you want."

"Ya sure, took you long enough. Kiku keeps telling me that they were serving the good stuff tonight and my stomach is killing me."

As the guards switched positions, Gakuto-Oki moved over to his changing area and retrieved a small piece of parchment he had hidden on his person. He pricked the scab on his finger and began writing with his blood. As he finished the list he studied the rest of it through a slit of light.

_0000-0800 Hinata – Kaito_

_0800-1600 Kasumi – Jirou_

_1600-0000 Kiku - Gorou_

_Chow relief Asuka – Hayato_

A quick movement across his light caused to hastily roll up the paper and tuck it away as he returned to his bed. Lying down on the mat he propped his head towards the partition in the middle of the tent.

"Mrs. Yoji, are you awake?"

"No, I'm asleep… please leave a message."

"Did you know my birthday is coming in two days?"

"Hmmph. I figured it was. It's a shame you're going to miss it."

"I always seem forget about my birthday until the day after it."

"You've got a brain that memorizes every stupid cell in the human body and you have trouble with remembering you own birthday. Well happy pre-birthday. Now let me continue my sleep or you won't live to see your next one."

After that silence followed only to be interrupted by someone coughing in a nearby tent. Gakuto-Oki shrugged his shoulders as he lay back on his cot and fell asleep.

**Author's Notes: This is pretty much the continuation of the last story but it's more along the lines of developing the plot than character development. Anywho I couldn't find a song to go with this segment. If you guys have any idea please let me know.**


	28. They will know better next time

_This is_

_10% luck_

_20% skill_

_15% concentrated power of will_

_5% pleasure _

_50% pain_

_100% reason to remember the name_

**-- Remember the name, Fort Minor**

Mrs. Yoji awoke, the morning after they had been captured, to find the same root she had disposed of the night before still poking her in the back. With a grumble she decided to get up and make breakfast. She scrounged around for her clothes and put them on. Still a little sleepy, Mrs. Yoji rounded the partition of the tent to find two guards talking together. A look of confusion broke over their faces that matched her own face.

"I'm sorry ma'am," said the male guard, "you're going to have to return to your area."

Mrs. Yoji's face started turning bright red for reason unknown to the guards. She bit her knuckle as she tried to regain her dignity. As her stomach lurched an idea popped in her head. "Actually I need to relieve myself. Have you people finished the bathroom facilities or are we still digging holes?"

With a look of annoyance, the female guard got up and grabbed the shovel designated for the tent.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but the one that had been completed yesterday night was burned down on accident. Until then, sigh, you still have to dig holes."

Mrs. Yoji's eyes rolled several time as she was led out of the tent and escorted to the camp's edge. As she looked across the gravely plain she saw freshly overturned clumps of earth scattered all over the place. It reminded her of a time back when she was teaching at Ba-Sing-Se University. She was watching her friend's hairless cat while for a week and forgot to clean out the sand box.

"Ms. Guard," said Mrs. Yoji with a hint of sarcasm. "Would you mind in I turned over a new leaf with the camps litter box."

Not realizing exactly what Mrs. Yoji was talking about, the guard foolishly gave the woman permission.

Mrs. Yoji put her feet apart and bent her knees. She then put her put her fist up and put them together. With every ounce of her strength her tore a giant crack in the earth's surface. Before the guard could stop the process from going any further Mrs. Yoji had swept the gravely surface clean from the waste products that had been covering it. The woman turned around to see the guard holding a flustered look on her face.

"I d-didn't mean for y-you…" stuttered the female guard. "A-are you done?"

Mrs. Yoji cocked her head sideways and then stomped her foot. Behind her a six by six structure with a roof and a door arose from the ground.

"I got tired of waiting for you folks and made my own," Mrs. Yoji explained.

Several soldiers ran up and took positions surrounding Mrs. Yoji. A higher ranking officer walked through the line to the guard.

"What's going on here? Is the prisoner trying to resist and escape?"

"N-no sir," exclaimed the guard in embarrassment, "I gave Mrs. Yoji permission to sweep the designated waste yard. She also has offered to construct permanent bathroom facilities."

"Yes I did," said Mrs. Yoji with a certain edge in her voice. "And I looked like to use the 'bathroom facilities' immediately if it's at all possible."

The officer stared fiercely at the guard who looked sheepish. He then shook his head. "Everybody back to work. Nothing to see here folks back to your stations. The only thing happening here might be a possible demotion and my permission to allow the prisoner to relieve herself."

Mrs. Yoji curtsied in a sarcastic manner then turned towards her little shack.

But before she had entered the place of refuge somebody dodged around her with a peculiar waddle. All she could make out of what he had been shouting was a 'so sorry' and an 'emergency'. The next thing she knew her facility was being deflowered in a most atrocious way. Turing away from the gurgling noises, Mrs. Yoji walked back to the officer.

"Excuse me sir but how many of these 'facilities' would you like me to construct for the camp."

Taking her offer into serious account the officer thought for a second and then produced a rough number. "About a dozen of them should suffice for the moment."

With a nod of her head the woman raised her fist and slammed them into the ground. The shockwave sent ripples through the rocky surface as twelve more bathroom facilities arose from the surface right next the previous one. Mrs. Yoji then turned and winked at the officer who nodded in approval.

"It seems that you made one too many though," said the officer.

Mrs. Yoji bounced her finger over each one as she counted. "It seems you're right. I can remedy that immediately." She idly strode over to the beginning of the row. Still hearing the gurgling noise from inside, she walked up to the shack and poked her finger into it. The four walls and roof crumbled to dust in the wind as she entered the restroom next to it. The distressed soldier now found himself exposed as his dysentery took its course. Mrs. Yoji exited a moment later and walked back the tent with the female guard following her. The smell of food from the mess tent hit her stomach and she glanced towards the smell. Looking down the row of tents she noticed a tent that was yellow in the midst of every single red tent that surrounded it. The single yellow tent stuck out like a sore thumb.

"So tell me something Ms. guard…," exclaimed Mrs. Yoji, "what's the single yellow tent."

"Well that tent houses the cooks and servers in the camp. It's actually a joke on the head chef so he wouldn't have any more excuses for walking into the female quarters by mistake."

"Hmmm, I have one more question. When's lunch again.

**Author's Notes: SOooo Mrs. Yoji was having a senior moment. It was a funny moment about old people. I always tell my folks that the mind is the first thing to go. (It's normally when they forget lock their keys in the car or forget something they were just thinking about.) I actually hate this chapter… it lacks something. Not sure what. **


	29. The stain of Red memories

So it's… me against the world today

I'm gonna do it my own way

Though nobody understands

I'm gonna make a one girl stand

**-- Me Against the World, Superchick**

Lieutenant Suzume had dealt with many different and difficult situations. Being a female officer brought many more troubles than she would care to recall. From insubordination to the daily staring eyes, the female lieutenant had to constantly throw up a wall of composure. Saving face became her daily, if not every other daily, motto since the beginning of her commission. She fought for her honor with words and actions and proved herself through blade and strategy. Nothing could faze her short of losing the commander she had come to admire.

Well, that and taking care of this small child the commander put in my care, thought Suzume as she held the boy's hand walking down the mountain side.

Behind her she could hear the muffled laugh of her subordinates joking at her expense. A quick glare to the rear sent chills down the jesters' spine. Stone-face returned, she clenched her dignity with an iron will and counted the steps back to the camp with eagerness. At the bottom of the mountain, horses were brought for the officers. Suzume mounted the horse and assisted the boy as he fumbled with the stirrups. With the child hugging her waist, the lieutenant rejoined the formation with a light tap to the horse's sides. As they rode, she lifted up her elbow and glanced at the white mess of hair that pressed against her back. She then felt the sensation of something moist running down her back. The lieutenant could hear it but she was certain that the boy was crying.

"Lieutenant Suzume!"

The lieutenant snapped her head around and saw Commander Tseng riding up on his own horse. "Sir," she replied rendering the proper salute.

The commander bit his lip; a sign that meant he was about to say something discretely. Suzume leaned towards the commander as he spoke.

"Before I give you your orders I need your analysis of the boy. His… well current behavior in accordance with his situation will warrant special attention until we figure out a more permanent setting."

"Well sir, he has been very obedient an cooperative. He has also been very silent and self contained. I believe he currently crying as well."

"Yes… hmm. It is good that he's crying but I do not want to wean him just yet. You see the child…" The commander leaned in closer and whispered into the lieutenant's ear. "From what one of the detainees has told me, the boy has just lost his mother to the attack. That aside, he isn't old enough to know how to deal with the pain he's feeling." Commander Tseng then pulled his reigns back and trotted his horse around to the other side of the lieutenant. A bad taste collected in Suzume's mouth as the commander smiled at her.

"So in collecting what I know so far, I deem it best that the boy stay in your care until told otherwise. I do realize what this means but presently it can't be helped and I don't trust anyone else to do the job correctly."

The female lieutenant felt the color escape her face as the commander assigned her as babysitter to the survivor.

"As you carry out your task in whatever ways you deem fit be weary of his behavior but also think of his pain. I will have supply bring anther sleeping cot to your quarters along the appropriate blankets and so on…"

Suzume felt faint for a single moment as her composer cracked.

"Lastly," the commander continued, "I need you to go and alert medical immediately and tell them to be ready for our unconscious patient. Now make haste and deliver the message. After that you are dismissed to situate the boy."

The Lieutenant's lip quivered as she saluted the commander one more time and rode ahead towards the campsite. A few minutes later she came upon the northern watch position and informed them of the situation. Arriving at the medical tent, Suzume dismounted with the boy and walked though the flaps. The first person they saw was one of the nurses changing the caste of a soldier's leg.

"Aida," spoke of Suzume, "I need you to prepare for an incoming patient."

"Lieutenant Suzume, I didn't hear you coming…"

The nurse's face started turning green and her face started shaking. "Aiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" The nurse continued to scream and got up only to let the soldier's leg fall hitting the bed.

Suzume looked herself over but found nothing noteworthy but when she turned to the boy she found half his lower face caked with blood. She immediately grabbed a clean sheet off one of the beds and applied a good portion of it to his face. At that moment Yuri came running from the back room and followed Aida's pointing finger.

"Lieutenant is everybody okay," asked Yuri as she grabbed a big gauze patch and, rushing over, applied it to Suzume's back. "What happened? Your back… it's dry?"

Suzume twisted around and found a patch of dried blood trailing down her uniform.

"Oh that must be the boy's blood. He was riding with me… I thought he was crying… he never made a sound and wasn't bleeding when I first saw him."

Yuri scanned the boys face for fresh blood. She had to admit that the white hair with that amount of blood looked very surreal. "It may look like a lot of blood but I don't believe he's even lost half a pint. I'll bring a wet sponge and clean his face off but good luck get the stain out of your uniform ma'am."

"That, is none of your concern. Just clean the boy up so I can leave."

Yuri came back a moment later and cleaned off the boys face. After all the dried blood was gone she found that the source of the bleeding was a small and very recent scar in the shape of a tear.

"The scar doesn't seem to be very deep and the bleeding has stopped so I do not think a bandage will be necessary. Just make sure he gets extra food and water tonight. But um… who is he?"

Suzume propped the boy onto a nearby bed them beckoned the nurse away from him. "I have not been told his name but he now the sole survivor of the northern air-temple."

"Oooo, that's got to be rough on him, He is so young."

"But that aside I've been directed to tell you that the woman we've been chasing is going to be brought here first. She's unconscious and maybe injured."

"You mean the air-bending woman who destroyed the Western air-temple?"

Both women turned around to find the little boy listening intently with an unending gaze. Yuri put her hand to her mouth while Suzume turned around and made a constipated face.

"Hmmph, well we'll being running along."

"Ah, yes… he should be fine now but if the bleeding should continue please notify me."

Yuri tried to right off what just happened but she could feel in her gut that something was wrong.

Later that evening Suzume took the boy to the chow hall for dinner. The menu consisted of a tossup between soup or rice. Both received their meals and sat down to eat. As he ate she saw a speck of rice stuck to his cheek. With the tip of her finger, she swiped it off and ate it herself. Stillness hovered over the entire tent as she saw everybody staring at her. With a single movement she flicked a knife she had hidden on her person at the tents middle pole. The sound of metal striking wood was soon followed by the tent's inhabitants continuing there evening meal. Suzume, meanwhile, was sucking down the hot broth from her bowl to hide her glowing red face.

**Author's Notes: If you notice this past couple segments are about the main survivors of the Northern Airtemple. Since Ying had become a mute from seeing his mother die I felt that the perspective should be one that looks at him in the same way his mother did. Suzume, (yes I finally gave her a name) I thought, would make a good mother figure. Her development goes against her grain of pride and image. **


	30. Painful past and annoying future

_The other night dear while I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_But when I woke dear I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried_

**-- You Are My Sunshine, Jimmy Davis**

Later than evening Suzume prepared for bed from behind a new partition that had been set up in her tent. She came out from behind it to find the little boy sleeping on her bed in his clothes. She felt very strange as she took off his boots and shirt and threw a nightgown, three sizes too large, over his white hairy head. She then tucked him in the bed that had been placed next to hers. She then watched the little air-bender. She watched as his chest rose and fell. Then gently reaching over him, she brushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned in close to kiss his forehead. But as she did so the boy turned onto his side.

"Momma," he murmured.

Realizing what she was doing she jump to her feet and silently wrung her hair.

I must be going crazy. This is not like me, she thought.

Dismissing the situation for the moment Suzume decided to calm herself down by brushing her hair. After a couple of minutes she set the brush down and fell asleep curled up beneath her covers.

As she slept she dreamt of a pregnant woman standing in a courtyard covered in naked trees and melting snow. A tall man wearing a fire-nation uniform came up from behind and hugged her. At the moment they both looked happy. But as the snow began to melt the man disappeared and the woman now held a baby in her arms. The snow had now completely melted and the trees were budding. The woman walked the toddler through the courtyard. They came upon a gravestone and she placed fresh flowers upon the grave. The toddler began to giggle and the woman smiled again. As the flowers on the trees bloomed bright red Suzume saw the little boy using crutches to reach the little pond where his mother was sitting. As he tried to sit he fell into her lap. They both laugh lightheartedly as the fish swam in the water. As the wind started to blow the red leaves started to fall upon the boy sitting in the wheel chair. The mother walked over and flicked away the one that clung to his hair. He smiled at her and she tried to smile back but broke into tears instead. The boy also cried as well as he hugged his mother's head in his lap.

"Brother," Suzume whispered as she woke up.

Stretching her arms, she rubbed her eyes and found them moist. Suzume shook off the weird feeling and looked over at the little boy's bed. Finding it empty she threw off her blanket to find him lying next to her, hugging her abdomen. Resisting the urge to scream she slowly unclasped his hands and got up. After getting dressed she placed the warm blanket back on top of him and exited the tent. The cool breeze whipped down the rows of tents chilling her to the bones. She was half tempted to drop by the galley for some tea before reaching her destination.

Tea… he would like that, she thought.

After a minute of getting side-tracked she arrived at the former supply tent. Suzume received a swift reply when she tapped the tent's door.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It is I, Lieutenant Suzume… I brought you some tea."

"Ah thank you. You may come in."

Suzume held the tent flap over her head as she entered. She found that the temperature was almost a cool outside as it was inside, minus the wind.

The Commander was sitting behind a makeshift desk that had been swallowed in papers. She handed the cup over to the commander who greedily accepted it and chugged the hot fluid beneath his blood shot eyes. With a relieved sigh he placed the cup on top of a sturdy pile of papers.

"So," the commander began, "what brings you to my tent at this early hour?"

Suzume stared at the tired commander and at the cup of tea that he had nearly finished. It was not until he prompted her again that she remembered the reason she came.

"Sir, I respectfully ask that you select someone else to baby-er supervise the remnant child of the nomadic air-tribe."

"For the mean time your request is denied. But I am curious as to why you do not want the position."

"It is a task for a housewife and diminishes my time for my duties and the respect that I worked so hard to earn within the ranks. I – it stirs up emotions and memories that I would rather forget."

Picking his cup up Commander Tseng handed it back to the lieutenant. But as she grasped the cup he held onto it.

"Lieutenant, is the cup half empty or half full?"

Suzume peered into the cup and found that the commander had already drunk half of it. "Half empty sir."

"Lieutenant, I will ask you one last question but I do not want a verbal answer. Do you believe in a silver lining? Do you believe that every negative circumstance a person encounters has a positive side effect to be gained?" The commander sat back down and folded his hands atop his desk. "I lost my one eye because I trusted the wrong man. But as a result, I gained a powerful ally and a better sense of judgment. Whether you do or not makes no difference to me. In my opinion this 'diminishment' as you would put it, is a training exercise for you and you alone.

"But sir!"

"Attention," shouted Commander Tseng.

Suzume's head cringed but her discipline kicked in as she squared her shoulders with her feet together.

"This training is to not only alleviate your personal issues but give you a maternal sense in leadership. I do realize that I'm stepping outside the bounds of military discipline but you are my first lieutenant." The commander got up from his chair again. He walked over to a map that hung on the tents wall and stared at it.

"I won't have you killed on the battle field over the personal issues if yours or anyone else. You are too valuable for that and only fools sacrifice themselves on the field. I am not asking you to open your heart to the military but I am asking you to not close it to your men. Your promotion is coming up soon you know. By that time I shall be expecting results. You're dismissed."

Suzume opened her mouth to speak but she could not find the words. A slight tingling ran through her body. She shook off the feeling as she exited the tent and headed back to her own. For some feeling, she felt better although she did not understand it.

"Excuse me Ma'am."

"Yes, what is it," Suzume replied to the soldier addressing her.

"That little boy that survived the massacre. I saw him running through the tents. I tried to chase him but h-he seems to be running through the tents for the females. You understand…"

In the distance a scream followed by more of the same.

"I pretty sure that would be him ma'am."

Suzume clenched her teeth with the embarrassment the boy was causing her.

"Soldier follow me," scowled Suzume as she headed toward the screams.

"Into the female's quarters?"

"No but you will catch him when he comes out or I'll have you on KP for a month."

"yes Ma'am!"

They raced down the long line of tents searching for the boy. Another scream pinpointed their destination. Suzume motioned for the soldier to circle around as she entered. "Where is he?"

Several of the females pointed toward the mid section of the tent. Suzume rush over just in time to see the boy's foot slip under the tent's side. She made haste as she rounded the tent to find no one there.

"This way Ma'am," shouted the soldier.

Suzume bound after the soldier and raced into the next tent. She saw the little boy talking to one of the females then dashing as quickly as he had entered. She walked up to the woman and caught her breath.

"What (pant) did he say to you?"

"He asked where the female airbender was… he looked quite determined."

"Did you answer him? Tell me!"

"I-I pointed him to the medical tent."

Suzume looked shocked as a thought came to her.

"Is he okay? Is something wrong?"

Suzume raced out of the tent to find the boy squirming in the soldier's hands.

"Good job soldier. I appreciate your effort."

"Well I hate KP Ma'am but this kid is a hand full. Ouch," replied the soldier as the Ying kicked him.

"I want to see her," he cried out. The boy then pulled out a small dagger from the inside of his tunic.

"Soldier, look out."

Suzume stooped down and grabbed the blade, with her right hand, just before it wounded the soldier. She took it from him and flung it aside. A hiss escaped her lips as she unfolded her hand, revealing a long cut bleeding from her palm. Ying eyes watered as he saw the blood and he ran away again.

The soldier, just as equally shocked, tried to call for help.

"Shhh," said Suzume adamantly. "Do not call anyone! I need you to keep what you saw to yourself, understood!"

"Yes, but…"

"Shut up. Not a word or else KP for the rest of your military career! Now I have several tasks that need to be handled quickly, quietly, and with gentle discretion. One: I need you to get that dagger and clean it. Return it to me later for examination. Two: I need you to find that boy and have him wait for me in my tent. Three: Never utter a single phrase concerning this incident, period! I will go to medical and think up a glorious explanation for this damn cut. Dismissed."

The soldier stood there for a moment with protest on his lips but obediently carried out her orders.

Suzume left the medical tent with her ruffled feathers. Her hand was completely healed but her ego had taken one too many blows. Ying's condition was deteriorating fast and she wasn't sure how to proceed. The woman had a lot to ponder as she retreated back to her own tent. She was relieved to find the same soldier from before awaiting her outside her tent.

"Did you find him."

"I uh, went into your tent to leave the dagger and I found the boy huddled inside…"

"Hmmph," she replied, building her endurance for the scolding she was about to administer.

"Wait ma'am."

"Yes what is it?"

"He's crying Ma'am. He keeps saying he wants his mother back. I, er."

Suzume sighed heavily. The gods were not being friendly today. "I understand. I am still admonishing you from talking about this incident. And one last thing," she said beckoning him closer and closer until they were a foot apart.

"Y-yes Ma'am?!"

"That will be the only time you will ever be able to enter my tent without my permission. Dismissed."

She entered the tent quietly. Her eyes spiraled around the room in search of the boy. "Ying?" Suzume looked around the tent but didn't see him. She threw open her small trunk only to find its contents undisturbed. As she walked over to her bed she saw her covers rising and falling. A small sigh escaped her lips as she drew the covers, revealing his white frizzled hair. Drawing her fingers through the matted, white strands she found herself a little jealous. Suzume wanted to wake him up but reluctantly withdrew her hand. "It's a good thing you're cute," she said departing the tent.

**Author's Notes: the song I picked for this one deals with the growing relationship between the boy and Suzume. It also carries a bit of foreboding (hint, hint). Anywho, Ying's character was created in relation to Siam's character. He is basically Siam's mini me except for his gender, hair color, background until losing their parent('s), and um… food preferences. His feelings of hatred grow more rapidly because of his immaturity. Think Ghost of Christmas Future if you will. **


	31. The failed break out

_In a trail of fire I know we will be free again_

_In the end we will be one_

_In a trail of fire I'll burn before you bury me_

_Set your sights for sun_

**-- Propane Nightmares, Pendulum**

Being a good guy is a funny ordeal. Commander Tseng found himself trying to do the right thing and yet his tasks did not seem to get any easier. Sigh and nod had become his motto from day he decided to do the right thing. And yet what good has his actions brought? His thoughts became visible on the parchment in front of him; as did the only solution he thought right.

Right, he thought, I must be arrogant to think I know what is right. But someone once told me that following your heart was never a bad thing…

Commander Tseng's thoughts ended as he walked towards the tent holding the unconscious patient. His exasperated sigh was swept up by the evening wind. It had been almost three days since the massacre at the northern temple but to him it seemed like a lifetime. As he entered the tent he silently asked that the spirits deem his actions virtuous.

Upon seeing the commander enter the tent, the two guards, standing just inside the entrance, stood at attention very rigidly. One of them stuttered a 'sir' as he walked past them. With a look of annoyance at the edge of his lips he rounded the partition to find Mrs. Yoji leaning against the tent's wall while Gakuto-Oki squatted next to Siam's bed with his back turned.

"Mr. Gakuto and Mrs. Yoji, I am about to discuss the matter for which I have called you here but first would you kindly release my men."

Gakuto-Oki stared at Mrs. Yoji then shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping you did not notice. I'll have to make a note of that," he replied opening his fist to release them.

Commander Tseng turned to see both soldiers gasped for air.

"Sir, we," exclaimed one as the commander held up his hand.

"Your new orders are to go get something to eat then report back here. You will do so quietly. And send word to the lieutenant to meet me here as well."

When all was quiet again, Commander Tseng walked around the bed and sat on the opposite side of Gakuto-Oki who almost expected a servant to pop out of nowhere bring forth another cup to tea. "I have heard," began the commander, "of a waterbending technique such as the one you used. Though I have never seen it used before. Fascinating if not unnatural. But in any case I already knew of your plans to escape."

Both Gakuto-Oki's and Mrs. Yoji's faces had a look of surprise.

"Mr. Gakuto, my men found your little note in the ground containing the change of the guard and Mrs. Yoji, while I am grateful for the bathroom facilities you erected, my men also found the tunnel you included that leads to here."

"But how did you find it," asked Mrs. Yoji.

"One of my men fell into a weak part when it collapsed from their weight. After they reported it I told them to seal it up and remain quiet."

A look of disappointment crossed her face at her failure.

"Lastly, I already knew about the full moon tonight and am going to use it to let you escape."

Again, both people looked surprised at the commander's words.

"As it turns out I cannot help do anything with an unconscious murderer who's innocent and a couple of civilians who do not have any valuable intelligence regarding the enemy. If I am to carry out my mission from my superior and save the remaining populace of the nomadic air tribe then my only option is to release you two with the unconscious woman. It really is disheartening what with my position being useless. Therefore I ask that you take Siam to Ba Sing Se and do what I cannot."

Gakuto-Oki was the first to pick his jaw up and shack the commander's hand. "Your assistance and understanding is much appreciated. I had actually been wondering why we had been told to bring our gear with us. It seems that we really have been bested. You must be a pai-sho player."

Commander Tseng smirked, "I actually have not had the time to play these past few months. But there is one more matter to discuss. For a long time now I found reason to believe that there is a traitor in my ranks. The fact that they too could be oblivious of it is worries me even more. But never the less, I am going to stage your escape from the camp. I have instructed some of my men to light several organized tents on fire in order to fake misguided attacks. This way no one while suspect our collaboration. Clever eh… er but what of the airbender boy? I previously instructed my lieutenant to bring him when I send my men to fetch her."

Mrs. Yoji bit her lip and crossed her arms. She did promise to take care of him, she thought, but their trip would also be dangerous. "If you can, I would think it better if he stayed with you. But I will ask for him back when all this is over."

Lieutenant Suzume ran through the lines of tents. In the background she could hear the fires blazing and the soldiers struggling to put them out. The new the plane was working but something had gone amiss. She ran toward the light of the flames and found Commander Tseng giving out orders regarding the flaming tents.

"Ah lieutenant," he called out coming over to her. "For some reason there are more tents burning than I would like. It has been spreading far too quickly."

Suzume pondered curiously as well but then jumped back into her train of thought. "Sir, they already left, right?"

"Yes, yes they already left."

"And they took the boy with them?"

Commander Tseng stopped counting the number of ruined tents he would have to explain and pulled her away around the corner of a tent. "What do you mean lieutenant? I thought he was with you."

"I brought him to the medical tent to have the scar on his face checked but when I returned to pick him up they said that he had just vanished. I thought they had picked him up to leave."

"They decided to leave him in our care, unreliable as it is," he replied in disgust of the matter. If the boy was running around loose while the fires continued to flare he could get hurt, he though. "And I will be damned by the spirits if I let him get hurt. Now listen I want you too…"

The commander paused his sentence as he noticed a man of small stature walking causally among the sunburned tents. No one could tell what the man was carrying but it seemed very large and slung over his shoulders.

"You soldier," Commander Tseng called out, "why are you not helping put out the fires?"

The short man paused in the direction he was going and turned into the light of the dancing flames. Suzume was the first to notice that the object slung over his shoulders was a body. The man shifted the body's weight revealing a scar on the unconscious person's face.

"Ying," cried out Suzume.

The face of the man carrying Ying looked young and carried no emotions. He held out his hand and from it a rolling flame shot out engulfing both Commander Tseng and Lieutenant Suzume.

As the fires continued to burn, Mrs. Yoji and Gakuto-Oki, who was having Siam piggyback, made their way through the thick brush of the forest surrounding mountains on which the temple stood. Peeking around a tree, Gakuto-Oki stared at the camp.

"Don't you think the commander outdid himself," he asked.

"Don't you think we should be getting out of here as quickly as possible," replied Mrs. Yoji sarcastically. "But anyway, once we get into some clearing I can get us going a lot faster. I just hope that Ba Sing Se has the answers we're looking for."

Gakuto-Oki tilted his head and looked at Siam's face. She almost looked peaceful at the moment. He freed one of his hands and pulled back the hair covering her mouth. "For Siam's sake I hope so too."

From that point on they continued running in silence through the vast forest. As the distance from the camp grew, Siam's face began to twitch and the word "brother" escaped her lips.

**Author's Notes: You know this one took some time to work out. Yes I balked on my original plan but only b/c I could find a way for it work pan out like I wanted it too. And though I didn't make it very clear, Gakuto-Oki was blood-bending during a bloody full moon. What a waste(sigh) Anywho my view on blood bending is that it's not so much evil as it is a powerful technique that can be abused very easily. But the camp is finished so I'm happy. **

**I want to thank my viewer's who take the time to read and especially Porta-viewer for his uplifting comments. But right now I need to take a break from this story. It's not that I'm not going to finish it. It's just that I had an epiphany for another story in the realm of Heroes. I plan on writing that for a bit and maybe switching between the two depending on where inspirations come from. **


	32. Multiple wake up calls

_Today was gonna be the day_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

**--Wonderwall, Oasis **

Gakuto-Oki continued walking through the forest. He could almost smell the morning dew that laced leafy ground.

This land is peaceful, he thought to himself. Untouched by war and human complications. "I will have to come back here when given the time."

A moment later he found his quarry: a fallen log half rotted by decay. He silently apologized to its inhabitants as he proceeded to dry it out and chopped it up with water blade. The forest thinned out to grassy plains as Gakuto-Oki made his way back to camp.

In the distance, he could make out the tiny fire Mrs. Yoji had insisted on lighting. When he asked why she replied by stating that she was tired of hiding and if someone wanted a fight they would also get dumplings and a knuckle sandwich on the side. Feeling a little eccentric, Gakuto-Oki decided to sneak up on Mrs. Yoji and surprise the old woman. He crept to the edge of their tent and silently placed his payload on the ground. He then crept up behind her raising his hands above his head.

"Boooo," he exclaimed while clamping down on her shoulders. His surprise was not as big as Mrs. Yoji's, for it was then that he noticed the woman washing Siam head to foot. His face lingered long enough for a fist, jutting from the soil, to strike him in the face sending him flying backward.

"It's not very polite to startle a woman; especially when she taking care of another. Hmmph, and you call yourself a doctor."

Gakuto-Oki, recovering from the blow, started turning red. "I-I'll have you that I have taken care of multiple bedridden patients. Her a-anatomy is no different than any other human beings. I have taken oaths to uphold and protect the privacy of my patients. Even if she is prett…" He then decided to insert his proverbial foot into his stubborn mouth and admit defeat.

Mrs. Yoji turned her head around and spotted the extra fire wood she had asked for. "Mr. Oki I don't think you retrieved enough fire wood."

"What do you mean? The sun is about to be up anyway so there really is no need for it."

She glanced at him with a plain look and punched the ground causing the pile of wood to sink into the ground. "Ehem, I think we're out of fire wood," she replied motioning him away.

A slight grumble escaped Gakuto-Oki's mouth as he trotted off.

"What was that dear?"

"I'll take my time in retrieving it."

"Very smart man."

As much as he hated stumbling around in the darkness, he had learned, from his time at the academy, never to upset Mrs. Yoji. Getting hung by your under garments was a terrible pastime, he pondered through the woods. Gakuto-Oki found more fire wood in fifteen minutes and spent another forty-five making his way back. To his relief and health Mrs. Yoji had already finished. After checking her vitals, a weird thought popped in his head as he wrote them down.

"Mrs. Yoji… what are we doing here?"

A still pause followed until the fire popped.

"We're sitting in the middle of nowhere by a campfire with a girl who's have demented," she answered sarcastically.

"(sigh) No I mean we are walking into a situation we have no knowledge about. We only have the where and why and not much else. Surely you know something that we can use."

"I've already told you everything I know and don't call me Shirley. Our main concern is the fact that she hasn't woken up. I might have a clue as to what's ailing her but I we should take her to a hospital."

"What is it?"

"It's a place with lots of sick people but that isn't important right now. The reason she hasn't woken up yet may be because she doesn't want to. I-I have seen it before." Mrs. Yoji's voice became silent as she thought of her son. "Since the questions started in Ba-Sing-Se, we will find the answers there as well. I will take to some of my former colleagues. We shall continue this discussion then. Other than that, what is bothering you?"

"I need a reason," Gakuto-Oki replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Because it's the right thing can arguably be changed or worn away by conflicts. I just need to know."

"Your questioning my determination? Hmmph. Well… my reason is- my reason's are because Siam has become a good friend to me, a daughter that I never wanted, and a precious friend to my son. So with that said: goodnight."

Gakuto-Oki shrugged his shoulder at her the finality of her words. He had always felt that it was better to gain knowledge before he found it out the hard way. Taking of his glasses and tucking them safely away, Gakuto-Oki rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve his itch and frustration. A moment later his head touched his pack as he fell asleep to the cracking of the fire.

The little girl pranced around the field of dead grass. Everywhere she went a beam of light followed her footsteps. The light caused flowers and grass to bloom beneath her feet as she stepped through them. But the moment she and the light left, the vegetation would die once more. Even if she noticed her bleak surroundings the little girl's cheerful mood never wavered. She made her way up a small hill towards a tombstone that lay on its side. She sat on her knees and propped her hand under her chin.

"Hey," she exclaimed, "how long are you going to be sad?"

When no reply came, she humph with a sour look on her face. Standing on top of the grave the little girl pushed the fallen tombstone upright. She read the words carved on its face.

_Here lies Kohana the sad,_

_She broke her toy and made master mad._

_She wants to be alone not bothered by anyone_

_So leave her be, she doesn't want fun._

The girl giggled as she read the words out loud. She began cart-wheeling around the depression in the ground while she laughed. Her laughing was suddenly interrupted by an earthquake. The ground around the tombstone shook and broke apart, revealing a wooden casket. The casket's lid shot off and nearly took the giggling girl with it. As the she approached the wooden box, the light around her shown inside. The light revealed another girl identical to the first in every way except for the face. Her face was very solemn and stone like.

"Come on and play," exclaimed the giggling girl. When she received no response, she began to pout. "How long are you going to where that face?"

The girl then bent over the casket. She placed her hands on both sides of the other girl's face and lifted. As the face came off it turned to stone and crumbled, revealing another face that looked like it had been crying for some time. Tear streak lined her face and her eyes were blood shot. She slowly sat up and began rubbing her eyes.

"If you really want to cry, I can help you," spoke the other girl as she leaned over and hugged the one sitting up in the bed.

The sad girl began to inhale deeply as her eyes watered up. Suddenly a torrent of water flowed from her eyes and the girl who had been hugging no found herself holding onto the broken mast of a tiny boat. The waves tossed and turned, threatening to capsize the vessel. But no matter rough waves, the girl never let go but only hugged tighter until the waters receded into a trickle from the girl as she was held tightly. The two bodies started to glow with a warm light. The sun shining down became radiant and grew upon the meadow. The casket faded away to a bed covered in roses and red lace.

Still hugging each other, the one girl whispered into the other girl's ear.

"Do you miss us?"

The other replied with a sniffle.

"Do you want to go back?"

Same reply.

In the blue sky, the moon appeared alongside the sun and although the sun was brighter, they both shone equally. The two spheres began propelling themselves towards each other. As they touched, the sun and moon merged together slowly.

"We are one," said the girl.

"We are one," replied the other.

"We are whole," they exclaimed as their bodies began merging together in unison with the sun and moon. Both genuinely smiled as they embraced each other like long lost friends.

"KILL!"

A voice rang out and echoed repeatedly throughout the meadow. A tiny crack appeared in the merging spheres in the sky. The crack grew bigger and bigger until it shattered the conversion altogether. The two girls on the ground were still smiling but something was different. While one was a genuine smile the other turned conceited and evil. A shivering wind swept through and blasted both parties apart.

"Hah ha ha," exclaimed Kohana. "M-my master… he still needs me. We can be together again. We can be… happy." Tears of elated joy began streaming down her face. She began twirling around faster and faster, causing the wind to pick up. Dark clouds began forming across the already dying meadow.

"No please," shouted the other girl. "Please stop, you don't want this. We don't want this. I…" Her words were immediately drowned in the storm as it churned wildly.

"Master," Kohana cried out with her arms spread wide. "I'm here."

Kohana opened her eyes and blinked twice. Cocking her head to towards the campfire she saw three figures. The first was that annoying meddlesome woman who Siam liked. The other two figures looked like they were wrestling and Kohana could only recognize one of them… slightly. None of them were Mizuhiro. It was then that she noticed that all eyes were on her.

"Siam," asked Mrs. Yoji.

"No," replied Kohana.

**Author's Notes: This is the part of the show where I apologize for taking forever with this post. Um sorry fellow readers/ fanfic writers.**

**(Cricket chirps) **

**Naawww, I kidding. A big thank you to those who read and especially to Bookit for reviewing my story. And the jokes were from ****Airplane**** (if you've ever watched it GOOD MOVIE). Anywho, I have to tell you guys, when I finish a chapter , like say the fire nation camp, I tend to stumble my way through the darkness of my story. I know what I want to do but sometimes I'm not sure how to reach my destination. Funny huh…**


	33. Price of knowledge and cost of ignorance

Kohana didn't reply to Mrs. Yoji's question but kept looking around. She immediately scowled for some reason unknown to the rest of them. Getting up from her bed, she leapt toward Gakuto-Oki who was holding back a red haired girl.

"Where is Master Shenq," the girl inquired pressing her hand to her white gown.

Realizing that the question was being directed at him, Gakuto-Oki released the girl who in turn flanked Kohana.

"I, er, I haven't a clue."

(Smack)

He suddenly felt a blade of air smack him across the face. "What was that for?" He received the same reply as before. Gakuto-Oki was about to protest when Kohana put her finger on his lips.

"Your highness Kohana," she emphasized with a smile on her lips.

"Your… highness Kohana?"

She clasped her hands together and smiled again in a fashion that caused him to melt. He looked over at Mrs. Yoji for guidance but received the same 'no idea' face he was wearing. "I do not know your highness."

"Then who summoned me?"

"Well, I dii ghaaa!"

For the second time that evening Gakuto-Oki had been smacked only this time sideways. From behind him a teenage girl with red hair stepped forward and placed one hand on her hip and the other pointing at Kohana.

"I did you horrid monster. I've come here to stop you and take my brother back you big meanie."

Getting to his feet, the ticked off waterbender decided to break up the fight before it progressed any further. "Now girls stop this ghaaa!"

The red headed girl sidestepped a blast air that ended up punching Gakuto-Oki in the chest. The blow sent him landing with his legs over his head.

"You look ridiculous you know that? And I told you there was something fishy about that girl. But no, she decided to collapse on this particular road by chance and you feel the need to play doctor…"

Gakuto-Oki looked up with a sour face to find Mrs. Yoji smiling at him. "I am a doctor and am bound by doctrines of my practice and… yes I admit to being an idiot. Satisfied?"

Mrs. Yoji stomped the ground sending her companion flying back onto his feet.

"So what how do we rectify the situation now that she is awake," he asked. Having received no reply, Gakuto-Oki glanced at Mrs. Yoji. Her eyes became one of dread. "Right now we need to restrain her…"

All eyes again returned to Kohana, witnessing the air tumbling around her ruffling her dress. The miniature tornado collected dirt it was tearing up. "You will cease your insults of master, permanently," she cried out.

"No you will cease," the girl replied spiraling a blue flame in the cup of her palms. She was about to release it when two arms grabbed around the waist and hauled her away.

"Are you crazy, let me down you pervert."

"I not crazy," Gakuto-Oki shouted over the wind, "you are the mad one for awaking her in her state. Now shut up and sit quietly."

He placed the girl down at a safe distance next to Mrs. Yoji. She looked at him with a worried face. "What in hell do you intend to do?"

"I'll think of something," He replied running off.

The red haired girl stared at the space where Gakuto-Oki had disappeared into the dust cloud. "Wow, he is kinda cool."

"No, he's an idiot and so are you," replied Mrs. Yoji crossing her arms.

Gakuto-Oki shielded his eyes as he peered through the dust storm. He kept following the current until he came upon the epicenter of the tempest. He looked up to find Kohana standing there with her arms outstretched. The current of air swirling around her grew faster picking Kohana off her feet. Gakuto-Oki tried to grab onto her feet but only clipped her toe.

"Your highness Kohana," he shouted. He looked up only to find that he could totally see up her outfit. The notion left him in a stupor. "Kohana," he cried out again. "Siam!"

Suddenly the wind ceased to exist causing her to fall to the ground. Gakuto-Oki only had a second to realize that the wind had stopped before he crumpled to the ground from the impact of breaking the girl's fall.

"Ow," he replied from his hurting nose. His eyes refocused to find Kohana's posterior lying on his face with her legs stretched past his head. As she was dragged off him he immediately sat up grabbing his nose as the blood gushed from it.

"Gakuto! Get over here."

Forgetting his nose, Gakuto-Oki turned to Mrs. Yoji to find terror on her face.

"Now! She's burning up and her pulse is weak," she shouted.

Gakuto-Oki knelt down and examined Siam. "Her heart's racing but I can hardly feel a pulse. I-I think she's…" He wiped his bloody nose and withdrew water from his sack. Enveloping her chest in blue light, the water started to leak off her torso as the light slightly faded. "Mrs. Yoji I need you to place your hands on top of mine and focus your chi into my hands."

"Won't the infusion of my chi's elements burn your hands? Just what is happening?"

"Her hearts racing, high temperature, and weak pulse: her spirit is dying. She doesn't have enough chi to maintain her psyche. I don't have enough to restore Siam by myself."

"Oh, she was gravely mistaken… I see."

Both Mrs. Yoji and Gakuto-Oki turned to look at the strange girl as she poked Siam's head.

"Well she's seen the green light in the tunnel but I better make sure," the girl squeaked. She curled a flame in her hand but it fluttered out. Mrs. Yoji removed her fingers from the girl's pressure point.

"That's enough from you."

"Mrs. Yoji!"

She quickly laid her hands on top of his allowing her chi to flow. She could already feel side effects as her head swam. Looking at Gakuto-Oki she could see the pain he was suffering from. The exchange not only drained him of strength but her infusion through his hands caused burns to appear.

"She's alright," he whispered weakly before falling backwards. Gakuto-Oki clutched his knees while panting heavily. A canteen was held to his lips. As he drank he reached for the canteen but choked on the water from the searing pain in his hands. "My hands." The once surgically precise appendages he used were now raw and blistering. They had swelled a quarter their normal size. "Well I doubt I'll be able to play the piano again…"

"Gakuto, It's not," Mrs. Yoji tried. "You," she pointed to the girl, "You are the cause of all this. Explain what happened or I will-"

The fiery haired girl jumped. "She ran out!"

"She ran out?"

"Yes, she ran out." The girl inhaled deeply. "When the crystal users expel their chi it normal gets replenished immediately. This is why they can tear through mountains and destroy cities. Their bodies are trained to store more chi than a normal body can handle so they can channel more of it without consequence. My brother's favorite must of forgotten that she didn't have a crystal anymore and used her chi like she still did. You may be able to keep her alive but her body can no longer meet the requirements it desires because of the Demi-Process."

"W-hat is the Demi-Process," inquired Gakuto-Oki between heaves.

"It's what enables us to use the crystals. It forcefully expands the total quantity of chi the user's body can hold and trains their minds through hypnosis to control it while being controlled by a master. The subjects' metabolisms are speed up by feeding them chi producing substances while having them use up the chi. Some become addicted and overuse their powers causing their bodies to advance in age instead the opposite."

"Eternal youth?"

"Not eternal but youthful in appearance. The downside is," the girl paused midsentence as a tear rolled down her cheek. "The downside is that the subject's body will eventually destroy itself because of the stress and destruction created by the abuse."

Mrs. Yoji shook her head. "Can it be reverted?"

"Normally yes but Kohana was a prodigy. She didn't need any training to increase her metabolism because her father was the original subject. But her relation with him caused problems with her conditioning. They corrected this by altering her somehow."

Gakuto-Oki stared into the dying embers of the fire. He had been to the best schools in the world. Science had opened his eyes to a realm of possibilities. With time, more and more breakthroughs would advance the world and things such as famine, poverty, and war would never again exist. "Are we that greedy. Cannot prosperity be created and shared without the pain and suffering?" Gakuto slammed his fist into the ground, gritting his teeth from the pain. It had been ages since he had felt this useless. His years spent toiling in studies and tutelage amounted to nothing at this moment. He felt Mrs. Yoji's firm but sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Mrs. Yoji walked over to the girl and bent over until their faces were a couple inches apart. "Where did they do it? Where was the procedure done?"

"Ba-Sing-Se," the girl squeaked.

Gakuto-Oki and Mrs. Yoji hearts beat faster. Were all the answers hiding behind the cities impenetrable walls? If hope existed in a physical form it existed in Ba-Sing-Se.

"Well," Gakuto Oki said drying his eyes with his arm. "We should get going soon. I have only let one patient go and I don't plan on repeating."

Mrs. Yoji face broke out in a smile. "Well I'm glad your back to normal but before that I want to wrap your hands before we leave. Ah, and Siam will need… S-she's gone!"

Everybody stared at the empty space where Kohana had been laying and a pair of track leading away from the camp.


	34. Silver lining of spoiled harvest

**Edit: At first I thought this post waaaaay too long (not really) and decided to split it into two post instead of one. Then i realized that doing so made it even worse so i reversed it. Sorry if you already read this expecting new material and if you haven't read this then please do so.**

Kohana had been stumbling down the dirt road for what seemed like several hours. Her mouth felt like ash but her will persevered over her disobedient body. She could hear her feet starting to drag in the silence of the night.

"Master," she wheezed, "I will return. Your mission will be…" She started coughing up bile. Tears stained her cheeks as she plodded on. She could see lights scattered across the horizon.

As she continued her approach the lights appeared to be lamps, torches, and camp fires spread through a small town. It appeared to Kohana that they were celebrating a festival. She found the merriment to her advantage because no one questioned her appearance or demeanor.

A crowd of people began pushing through the streets collecting the masses. She found herself caught up in the tide and helplessly dragged to the town's center. They all gathered around two massive structures with clothe draped over them. As she peered at them curiously a drink was put in her hand. The villagers raised their voices and cups to the sound of a drum-roll that ended with the unveiling of the two statues.

"Behold the avatar: Kyoshi and Roku," bellowed the spokesperson. "Should we let their spirits rest OR have they yet fully atoned for their crimes?"

"Burn them," shouted a woman.

"Scatter the ashes," hollered a drunken man.

"I need to use the potty," cried out a lost six year old.

The spokesperson spread out his arms to hush the masses. His face started to scowl but then he laughed in jest. "Your wish is my command." With that several torches were passed around so that all who want to partake may hasten the statue's destruction.

As the statues burned, Kohana noticed everybody downing their drinks. She had partaken of her own mostly because she was thirsty but also impatient with the ceremony. As the statues became no more the crowds thinned and Kohana found herself without shelter. She stumbled through a small shack and found a pile of hay with a blanket covering it. Kohana could barley mutter the word "perfect" before her feet gave way to her collapsing on the bed. With her aching stomach, she slowly fell asleep staring at a pile of straw dolls piled up in the corner.

Kohana awoke the next morning to the sun staring in her face. Light seemed to peek through every board that constructed the shack. She yawned and stretched like a cat allowing the blanket draped over her to fall across her legs. She seemed to take no notice of this as well as the man resting with his back to the far wall. Kohana drew her fingers through her hair and exited the building without a word.

She felt somewhat relieved from sleeping the night before but her stomach still caused her no end of problems. Kohana considered her financial position and realized she would have to bestow upon an unsuspecting merchant the honor of assisting her master's endeavors by giving her liberated sustenance.

The streets that had been packed full of patrons the night before, were almost completely deserted. Either the spirits were angered at last night's festivities or the spirits consumed rebelled against their partakers. Either way most of the vendors were closed not to mention the lack of consumers. The odds stayed in her favor until she came across a group of thugs who had come to the same conclusion as she had.

"What have we here? Desert after a free meal," said one of the men grinning

"More like pleasure before business," scoffed the other.

Kohana breathed heavily as she took her stance. She would not be trifled by these insects. They would know the wrath of her master. A breeze swept through her fingers. "You shall be removed."

In fear, her aggressors halted their advance until they saw Kohana falter. "Well isn't she half-backed," snickered one of the men.

Meanwhile Kohana took no notice of them but only stared at her fingers. "My power… my bending." She then remembered what happened the night before. Kohana franticly felt for the orb that had been hanging from her neck but did not find even the chain it was attached too. "It… but where? I have too-"

"-Come with us," the thug finished as he grabbed her wrist. "That sounds like a very good idea. The quieter the better."

Kohana still failed to take notice as her eyes darted around the ground for her necklace.

"Didn't you hear me! I said your commin with us," the thug shouted. He was just about to hit the girl when a middle-aged man stumbled towards the group and rested his arm on one of the thug's shoulders.

"Hey, can you (hick) keep it down? I don't feel so well."

"Who's your friend," asked the thug's partner.

"I dunno. Probably just some stupid drunk."

The intoxicated fellow responded by blowing in the thug's face causing the man to shudder. "Hey friend, got anything to drink?" he asked holding up an empty jug.

"No. But I got somthin else for you," responded the thug right before he planted his fist in the drunk's gut.

The inebriated man dropped to his knees with a grimace. "Ooh, ooh, ooooh, uuuuurrge." On his knees, the man vomited onto the street.

Both thugs laughed as the drunk's stomach contents left his body. "Feel better," inquired one of the thugs as he bent over the wasted man.

The man slurred something in response but he said it so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"What did you say?"

The man suddenly shot up onto his feet smacking the thug's chin and causing him to drop to the ground. "Actually I f-feel a lot better but you (hick) look terrible friend." The drunkard then tried to lift the thug with one hand while still holding the jug with his other. "Hey," the drunk said motioning to the other thug, "Can you give me a hand with my friend here?"

"Why you little…"

The thug rushed the drunk with a hidden knife bared. But as drunk tried to lift up the fallen comrade, he lost his balance and almost fell backward. He regained his balance quickly but his foot fell forward and cracked the empty jug on the other man's head rendering him unconscious as well.

"Hey, what are you… Nohiroshi?"

Kohana watched a concerned woman exit a bar across the way.

"Ah, hey Yuzuki," Nohiroshi said waving to the woman. "I've (hick) been making sooo friends today. Although these guys haven't been feeling well lately… must be karma. But my lady-friend here's real nice. Say, why don't we continue the party at your place? What do ya say? On the house of course."

The Yuzuki walked steadily over to the drunk. "I've actually got the good stuff today. It's so good they say it can even cure the common stupid."

(Thwack)

A well placed chop to the head sent Nohiroshi crumbling into Yuzuki's awaiting arms. She began dragging him inside when she looked at Kohana. "You! What happened?"

"These thieves," Kohana replied before she was cut off.

"Hmph figures he'd be so stupid today. Well come inside and get something to eat. You look like a good person and this idiot doesn't seem to think otherwise."

As a crowd collected outside, Kohana sat down on one of the stools at the bar while Yuzuki sat Nohiroshi at a nearby table. Yuzuki then went in the kitchen and came back with a platter. She put it down in front of Kohana. Normally she would reprimand anybody who spoke to her in such a fashion but she was still tired and hungry.

"If you want something to eat you can have the rest of this sushi… it's still fresh from last night's festival."

The stomach pains Kohana had been ignoring up to that point almost became unbearable. She carefully tasted one then couldn't stop eating them.

"Good aren't they," asked Yuzuki with a smile. "I made them all by myself. Of course the stupid head chef took all the credit. Actually I was surprised how good they turned out. Fit for a princess even…"

Her comments and self praise fell on deaf ears as Kohana tore through the sushi. As she continued eating, with platter in hand, Kohana got up from the bar and sat down next to Nohiroshi. Something about him seemed somewhat familiar. His head lie on the table with drool leaking from his mouth. His snoring was suddenly interrupted by one word repeated. "Sachi, Sachi, happy b..."

"He's talking about his daughter."

Kohana looked up at Yuzuki with rice all over her face.

Placing a drink in front of the girl, Yuzuki sat next to Kohana who drank heartily and then continued eating.

"We were childhood friends, Nohiroshi and I. He was the son of a farmer and I, well my father was a merchant but… Well anyway, we were playing in the woods and found the hedge surrounding the mayor's mansion. He was chicken about going through and I let him know so. Probably my biggest regret. But when we came out of the other side we found her. I didn't like her at all; thought she looked stupid. Nohiroshi didn't. I couldn't… am I boring you?"

Yuzuki looked at wide-eyed girl who seemed to hang on every word and bite. Her eyes blinked as she stared with interest.

"Anywho, I grew to hate her more and more because she caused a change in Nohiroshi. He got serious about taking on his father's work. Working the fields during the day and seeing that girl during the night. I- I almost lost what little friendship I had left with him when I lied saying that she didn't really like him. He started crying until I said I was just joking. Later that night it was me crying…"

Yuzuki paused a second to wipe her eyes. "When they grew old enough, both Nohiroshi and the girl declared their love and wishes for marriage to their parents. Each was thought crazy even in jest but loved prevailed in the end. But with a wife, Nohiroshi also received a dwindling farm which only got worse. During this time she got pregnant. He was so poor at the time that he couldn't even afford a midwife. Heh-he, the idiot had to deliver the baby himself. He had too. He…" As words failed her, she began to cry. "There was an accident. The baby was stillborn and instead of celebrating his first born, Nohiroshi lost the child and his wife. I was just as helpless as he was that night."

Kohana, having filled her stomach, watched in empathy. The words formed in her head but she still found trouble saying them. "I-I'm sorry," she said giving her napkin to Yuzuki who graciously accepted it.

"Thank you," Yuzuki replied after wiping her eyes. "I'm glad that you made friends with Nohiroshi. I always felt guilty for my jealousy and thought that his misfortune was something I unknowingly wished for."

"But what happened next," Kohana inquired with eyes even wider.

"Oh, when he confessed that the family's daughter had died they nearly went mad. Slandered his reputation in the community, which in turn cost him the farm. They couldn't forgive him for taking their daughter away."

A still moment past with only the noise of Nohiroshi snoring.

"Well, I have to prep for dinner though I doubt we'll get anybody. I think you will like our special." With that said Yuzuki headed back to the kitchen. She still seemed sad but her feet were lighter upon the dusty wooden floor.

Kohana watched the woman until she vanished behind the kitchen doors.

"Sh-sssh- she's a really good friend. And, and I don't deserve her," slurred Nohiroshi as he wiped the drool from the side of his face.

"Why?" asked Kohana.

"She's been my most bestest friend for- for ages and I abandoned her in m-my blindness for (sob) love." Nohiroshi banged his head on the table and pounded his fist. He cried quietly trying miserably to hide it. "I'm a terrible friend and father. I even made a doll for Sachi."

Nohiroshi proceeded to take an object out of his pocket and handed it to Siam. She saw that it was indeed a doll that had been made out of golden straw and tied with yarn with a burlap dress. It was made with coarse materials but the craftsmanship was still visible. Kohana remembered having received one very similar to this one although she couldn't remember who gave it to her but the memory ached her heart.

Nohiroshi reached over and roughly patted the doll's head. "I bet she would have been around your age by now… all tall and beautiful. You! You're not her ghost come to haunt me."

Kohana shook her head and for the first time since she was a child, she smiled. Not a haughty or selfish smile but a gentle, pure one.

"Ah, so you can smile," said Yuzuki returning with three bowls filled to the brim with an aroma that filled the room. "And you," she said pointing to Nohiroshi, "You're going to get yourself killed with your bad habits!"

The room became quiet as Nohiroshi hung his head in shame. But the moment he tried to apologize Yuzuki put her finger to his lips.

"I'll forgive you for today though," she said smiling. "And you know what? I feel like having some bread as well. I'll be right back."

Nohiroshi chuckled as Yuzuki disappeared behind the kitchen doors once more.

"I just remembered something," declared Nohiroshi scratching his head. "Right before my wife died she whispered something to me but somewhere in my heart I refused to listen to her. She said 'I have no regrets. I will wait for you with our child in my arms'."

As he said these words, Nohiroshi's face became somber. "I can't say that I don't have regrets. I regret being unable to provide for my wife and child in their moment of need. But finding you hungry as you were, Yuzuki gave you food on just an assumption that you are my friend. And I believe that we are. So I've decided to live with my regrets but not let them become part of my future."

Kohana thought about what he said. It gave her a warm feeling that… that she liked. 'I need to get back,' she thought. Kohana then picked up her bowl and drank the broth, which the soup was mostly made of, almost to the bottom.

Nohiroshi looked at her quizzically.

"I have to go… thank you," she replied as she fled the bar in the heat of late afternoon.

"Why did she leave?" Yuzuki asked returning with sliced bread in hand.

"She said she had to go and left but I think she'll be alright."

Yuzuki sat down at the table next to Nohiroshi. She felt a little sad that the girl had to leave to suddenly. "I've been meaning to ask: who was she anyway?"

"She never told me her name but I found her sleeping in my bed last night."

As the sun began to set on the horizon, Kohana finally found her way back to the camp. Gakuto-Oki was the only one there and he was cooking dinner over the fire. When he noticed her, he almost dropped the fish he was cooking in the fire.

"Koha-Princess. Are you okay? The others have been out searching for you. Are you hurt?"

Kohana approached Gakuto-Oki with her eyes diverting from his. She saw the mummified hands that had saved her life when she didn't deserve it. Gakuto-Oki stood up being wary of her weird behavior. Kohana stepped closer until she was toe to toe with him. She got on her toes and kissed Gakuto-Oki on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he breathed wondering if his heart could beat any louder or faster.

"An apology," replied Kohana, "Good night." Kohana retired to her bed and slept peacefully with the doll Nohiroshi had made tucked in her arms. As she slept, one word escaped her lips. "Father…"

**Author's Notes: Really did have a good time with this chapter. I had actually been munching on this part for sometime. I wanted to edge Kohana back into reality but in a way in which she was forced to see it. She was basically a royal brat who got anything she wanted and had the power to inforce it. It's hard for someone who lived a life of riches, or at least a roof over their head and food to eat, to suddenley live a life of poverty. Originally Kohana was selfish unconsiderate princess but now she's seen another side to life and she's starting to like it better. Comments? **


	35. Journey to the Precipice

Gakuto-Oki awoke to something cold touching his face. He lazily opened an eye to see a hand poking his nose. His first half-conscious thought was that it belonged to Kohana who, for some reason, had fallen asleep next to him. While it did not bother him, the lifeless hand was causing his nose to itch. He tried to roll over but the hand followed him. Gakuto-Oki opened his eyes again and stared at the problem. When his lazy eyes focused he saw that the hand was wrapped with gauze. 'wrapped with gauze?' he thought.

Gakuto-Oki sat up in distress. He looked at his bandage arm and saw it sway lifelessly. He tried to flex it but the appendage refused. Gakuto-Oki tried focusing what little chi remained in his hand into grabbing moister from the air. His despair increased when his efforts only resulted in moisture on his fingertips. Then he felt a sensation in the palm of his hand. His hand… hurt. As moisture pooled from the air and plants it formed ice crystals on his hand. The crystals grew larger forming a block of ice around his hand. The painful sensation elated him.

Getting to his feet, Gakuto-Oki turned to Mrs. Yoji who was squatting right next to him preparing breakfast. "Mrs. Yoji! My hand's…"

(Smack)

"You are ruining my soup is what you're doing," scolded Mrs. Yoji, "You've sucked it dry. Give me your hand!" Mrs. Yoji grabbed Gakuto-Oki's hand and slammed it on the rim of the steel pot she was cooking with. The ice shattered into chunks; some of which she threw back in to melt leaving Gakuto-Oki to recoil his pulsating hand.

"Good morning Mrs. Yoji," exclaimed Kohana as she sat next to the fire. "Did you sleep like a bed bug bite?"

For the umpteenth time that week Kohana had acted weird as well as civil and polite towards the Mrs. Yoji and Gakuto-Oki. The awkward moments had a repetitiously sour feeling. And even the morning salutations were trumped by the fact that Kohana was sitting with her back to Mrs. Yoji cooking over the fire.

"Kohana why are you sitting backwards," inquired Mrs. Yoji. "It's impolite to talk to someone when you're not looking at them."

The girl whispered something under her breath.

"It's also impolite to whisper!"

Kohana jumped and ran behind Gakuto-Oki who was gritted his teeth. He had seen the wrath of Kohana and would rather face Mrs. Y… eat glass. To diffuse the situation he went with the sympathetic card.

"Kohana what's the matter."

Kohana hugged his back and whispered in his ear.

Ignoring the lump forming in his throat, he listened intently and silently agreed with her.

"She's scared of you. A lot."

Mrs. Yoji rested her ladle in the soup and pondered the turn of events. This girl who had once held enough power to destroy entire cities now cowered before a simple herbalist. There was still hope for the girl. Mrs. Yoji watched the girl as she clung to Gakuto-Oki's back and an evil smile encroached her lips.

"Oh she does, does she? Well she'll find out how much more scared she'll become if she doesn't sit properly and eat!"

At those words Gakuto-Oki felt Kohana squeeze even tighter. He was starting to wonder if she was hugging him for other reasons.

(Gurgle)

In her frustration, Mrs. Yoji stabbed the pot of stew with her wooden spoon crushing all potatoes that dare impede her stirring implement. "Siam… Kohana if you're hungry then come and eat!"

"It wasn't (her) stomach," replied Gakuto-Oki pointing past the fire where a fourth blanket rolled on its side.

Filling a bowl with some soup, Mrs. Yoji held it over the quivering blanket. The bowl was quickly snatched away beneath the covers. From beneath the blanket a flaming haired girl sheepishly appeared sucking the remaining broth dry. The girl lazily waved a hand before collapsing beneath her blanket.

"Gakuto-Oki, Kohana, I want you to meet Misao. She will be traveling with us to Ba-Sing-Se and no further. She seems to know everything about Siam's condition and she has agreed to tell me if I let her 'tag along'."

"Then why did you…," Gakuto-Oki blurted.

"Because I forgot!"

"You forgot…," he muttered shaking his head. "Right."

"Everybody pack up," Mrs. Yoji declared. "We're leaving and not a minute sooner."

Misao enjoyed the breeze that turned her hair into wisps of flames. The boulder Mrs. Yoji plodded through the land traveled smoothly with few bumps. She felt herself being rocked to sleep. Misao felt a yawn come over her.

(Gulp)

"Ffffpt, bleeu. This the third time its happened," Misao complained.

"I'm pretty sure the flies don't like it either dear," retorted Mrs. Yoji.

At that moment Gakuto-Oki felt Kohana tugging on his bandages. Kohana motioned for him come closer.

"The flies are attracted to her bad breath when she opens her mouth," she whispered in his ear with a straight face.

Gakuto-Oki felt a sensation crawl down his spine. Kohana was being humorous. And instead of laughing he noticed her lips quiver in her attempt to stifle it. In return, Gakuto-Oki smirked and nodded his approval. It would be their little secret, their little joke.

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" complained Misao.

"Huh, oh. Kohana was just letting me know how much she enjoyed the view."

"Well I'm cold," Misao complained again. "Could you grab me a blanket?"

"I think we have some blankets back here somewhere." Gakuto-Oki grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. But when he turn his back she pulled him backwards into the blanket.

"I need your warmth not just some cold blanket."

"I-I see."

Beneath the blanket Gakuto-Oki could feel Misao scooting closer to him. She finally stopped moving when she rested her head on his arm. He could feel his body temperature rising along with Misao's. 'She wasn't cold but why did she feel the need to be this way now,' he thought.

Gakuto-Oki looked at Mrs. Yoji who seemed to be silently laughing. She looked to her right then shook her head. He followed her gaze to Kohana who was sitting on the side of the boulder. She was hugging her knees to her chest and her face looked red with jealousy. "I know how to fix this," he whispered

"What did you say Oki," asked Misao hugging him tighter.

"I was just thinking how cold Kohana looks."

Kohana turned her head away in anger.

"No I mean it. If you are cold there is plenty of space for three bodies. Don't you agree Misao?"

"I… you, yes? I mean..."

"See no objections here. If you don't have adequate body temperature your immune systems have a harder time fighting off infections… you can catch a cold."

Kohana nodded her head and crept underneath the blanket with the other two.

Both girls rested upon opposite shoulders. One sighed then the other sighed. Then one sighed louder then the other repeated. With his suspicions confirmed, Gakuto-Oki decided to clear his throat. Both of the girls stopped sighing with their attention turned toward him. Unwrapping the blanket, Gakuto-Oki stood up leaving the two girls alone.

"Mrs. Yoji, I have a pertinent question I just remembered," he said walking to the fore-section of the boulder.

"What do you want?," she turned her head between strides.

"Do you need some water, are we there yet, you know the common questions. But of those two? Think they will become best friends."

"More like bitter rivals. But you, you surprised me. I'll have to stop trying to figure you out. I am impressed Oki," she said teasingly.

"A complement from you," he replied sarcastically. "I don't know what to say"

"You could start by telling those two to stop trying to kill one another because we're almost there."

Gakuto-Oki could see numerous lights across the horizon. He excitedly turned around only to find the girls at each other's throats. "Hey, we finally reached Ba-Sing-Se."

"You can only save one of them or both of them but it's up to her."

"What do you mean by 'her'?"

"I mean Kohana. She is basically the subconscious brought to life. People may discipline themselves but their subconscious will stay the same. And Kohana may not have power now but she still can. If Siam and her subconscious were in unity them there would be no problem but that rarely ever happens. She cannot be trusted."

From just the fire light from their campfire in the distance, Mrs. Yoji could tell that Misao was being serious. The situation contained a precipice on either side and she could already feel the crumbling. Mrs. Yoji knew that she might regret it but she needed someone who understood what was happening… what could happen. "I accept your request but only to Ba-Sing-Se and no further. We'll be breaking camp after breakfast."

"But why can't I go into the city tonight? Gakuto-Oki will go with me," Kohana pleaded. She looked at Gakuto-Oki for assistance but received none.

Mrs. Yoji sighed and inhaled the fragrance the room contained. For the past week and a half they had to do without beds, washing, and four walls around them. She for one was sick of it and needed an inn to stay for the night. Misao said she knew of one and got them in for half the cost. Normally this would throw up a red flag for Mrs. Yoji but tonight she couldn't complain. But then again Kohana would…

"For the last time no! I prohibit you from entering the city tonight. There will be-there will be plenty of time tomorrow for that."

"But why?"

'Avatar give her strength,' she thought as her anger grew. "Because I don't trust… Because I worry about you. Now I'm going to bed!" Kohana may have not understood what Mrs. Yoji was about to say but she, herself did. As she walked to her own room Mrs. Yoji thought about what Misao had told her. Misao had pinpointed the fact that she didn't trust Kohana as well. For some reason the thought hurt her. Mrs. Yoji had been telling herself that she was doing the right thing but she hated herself for doing so. She hated the entire situation. 'Everything was for Siam's sake,' she thought. As she fell asleep she thought of Kempa licking Siam's face.

"It's not fair," cried out Kohana.

Gakuto-Oki watched helplessly as a fifth pillow erupted in feathers from Kohana's wrath. He had been unsuccessful at trying to defuse the situation Mrs. Yoji had left. When he had earlier thought Kohana's conduct to be that of a child he didn't know how correct he was. She was exactly like a child and a spoiled one at that. She wasn't bad or evil but just plain spoiled. He almost thought if humorous how she rolled in the pile of feathers. He could not even begin to understand how Misao could sleep on the opposite side of the bed with this ruckus.

(whoosh)

A sudden gust of wind blew the windows open blowing feathers everywhere. Gakuto-Oki jolted at what he saw and even Kohana noticed his face and stopped thrashing.

"What?" Her question was simple and direct.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I was just thinking that while Mrs. Yoji said she did not want you entering the city, she mentioned nothing about partaking of this little down on the outskirts of the wall. Want to go? I know a good place to eat that we passed on our way in."

"Yes," she replied without a second thought and began changing out of her night clothes.

Gakuto-Oki spun around to give her privacy as she changed. She walked in from of him completely changed. He noticed that she was wearing the clothes that were given to her by the one she referred to as 'brother'. She a little out of place but still beautiful.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded.

As they left the room Gakuto-Oki took one last look at the feathers lying in a pile shaped like wings on either side of where Kohana had been lying on the floor. As he closed the door he felt a little nauseous.

As the door clicked closed, the blanket covering Misao shot off and her along with it. 'Time to follow them,' she thought.

The tavern they were partaking of was a small candle lit room with a bar next to the exit. It only contained a couple round wooden tables each with four chairs surrounding them. And even though there was nothing grand about the place, if one took the time they would notice the fine craftsmanship and design etched into every wooden member. The beauty and simplicity had never been lost on Gakuto-Oki; hence why he kept coming back.

"And so the pig says to the horse 'Hey fella, why the long face'?"

Kohana, plagued with boredom, was resting her read on her elbows. The pun hardly put a dent in her face. Gakuto-Oki, meanwhile, was kicking himself for picking a joke that bad. The manner at the table continued for five long seconds.

"Sir, you food is ready," the hostess announced.

The steaming food was gently spread out before them along with their drinks refilled. They had been the only patrons that evening and the owner was feeling especially generous and brought out napkins and the fine silverware.

Gakuto-Oki motioned to Kohana to spread her napkin across her knees. He then picked up his knife and fork and began cutting up the tender steak. Purposefully exaggerating his movements he looked over to Kohana to find her mastering her plate. She gracefully tore through her meal with a finesse that surpassed even Gakuto-Oki.

After thoroughly chewing a bit of meat, Kohana took a sip from her glass and sighed. "This reminds me of my mother's cooking." She then continued to eat.

Gakuto-Oki shrugged the comment. He wished his mother had had the time to prepare meals like Kohana's. 'Like Kohana's,' he thought, 'Kohana never had a mother. Siam did!'

"Siam?"

Gakuto-Oki left the question hanging stale in the air. For reasons unknown to himself, he even held his breath and waited. Kohana continued staring at her plate as she finished her last bite and downed her drink. She reached for her napkin and pressed them to the corners of her mouth. The napkin fell onto her polished plate with hardly a sound. Her eyes seemed to flash directly into his gaze.

"Yes, what is it?"

Gakuto-Oki eyes widened and his mouth became as sawdust. "I-I… you are. You're bleeding." He grabbed his unused napkin and dabbed a droplet of blood that come from her nose.

Kohana clutched her head and screamed. She almost fell out of her chair with the agonizing pain she felt.

"My head… it hurts."

Gakuto-Oki rushed over to her and laid her on the wooden floor. The panicked hostess ran up beside him.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did she not like the food?"

"No, no, the food was fine. This is something else I fear."

Kohana stopped screaming and her hand went limp to her sides but her body continued to thrash. Gakuto-Oki stared into both Kohana's eyes and found them unequal. He knew she was in serious danger.

"Ma'am I need you to retrieve some water for me. Any will do."

A quick moment later a pail of water was brought. Wasting no time, Gakuto-Oki proceeded to bend the water out of the pail and over Kohana's head. The liquid gave off a blue luminescent light.

"You're a waterbender," the hostess exclaimed.

"As well as a doctor and, avatar Roku willing, this girl's savior."

A moment later Kohana ceased thrashing and her breathing returned to normal. The hostess took this as a bad sign and became distraught but Gakuto-Oki reassured her.

"She's fine now. She's just resting." Gakuto propped Kohana's head onto his lap and brushed her hair out of her face. "I am greatly relieved," he sighed.

"I didn't think my cook was that bad," the hostess chuckled. "She looks just like an angel lying there. Do you need a stone taxi? I know a friend…"

Gakuto-Oki nodded silently. "Just like an angel?" he whispered. "You have not the slightest clue."

What felt like moments later, he was already putting Kohana to bed next to Misao who was sound asleep. As he pulled the covers over her, Gakuto-Oki bent over and kissed her forehead.

As he walked out of the room he paused for a moment. "Goodnight Misao," he said plainly and walked out.

If he had turned around he would have seen the girl sticking her tongue out at him. Half dreary from the night's events he unknowingly crossed the door to Mrs. Yoji's vacant room as he trudged to his own.


End file.
